Things Change
by britishgurl
Summary: Colonel Tavington's sister was sent away when he was young. Years later he is re-united with her, but what he doesn't know could kill him. Not only does she fall in love with one of his men, and feelings for another, but has a secret that could kill.
1. The School

Things Change  
  
Chapter 1: The School  
  
It was 1750, a young man named William Tavington was getting into trouble by fighting another young man named Jack O' Connor. "Is that the best you got?" asked William punching the other kid.  
  
"What is going on out here?" asked a teacher.  
  
The teacher grabbed William's and Jack's arms. Jack whipped his arm out of Miss Jones arm and walked away.  
  
"Come on William, I'll get you cleaned up," said Miss Jones.  
  
William looked at Jack walking away and wished he could hit him some more, but William knew that Jack was bigger than him and if the teacher didn't came out, he might have gotten beaten badly. They went inside and William sat down in the chair waiting for Miss Jones to get back with a rag.  
  
"You know William, you outta learn how to control your anger," said Miss Jones.  
  
"It wasn't my fault Miss Jones. Jack started it."  
  
Miss Jones took the rag and gently wiped William's forehead "William, it doesn't matter to me who started it, what matters is, that you shouldn't be fighting at all, especially while school is in session. Now, you're gonna have to tell your mother what happened today. No lies. You understand?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Jones," said William.  
  
"Ok, good. Go on now."  
  
William got up from his chair and started to walk out "Miss Jones?"  
  
"Yes William?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Miss Jones smiled at William "Your welcome William. Get on outta here."  
  
William smiled back at her and left for home.  
  
"William! Wait up," said a young girl.  
  
"Oh, hi Lisa," said William.  
  
William and Lisa have been best friends since they were really little.  
  
"What happened to you William?" asked Lisa.  
  
William and Lisa stopped by a creek and sat down.  
  
"I got in a fight, that's all."  
  
"William," Lisa sighed.  
  
"Don't do that Lisa. I already got a lecture from the teacher and I know I'll get one from my mother."  
  
"Well.......now your gonna get one from me. But first, let's go."  
  
"Where are we going?" asked William.  
  
"Just trust me William."  
  
Lisa got up and started to run with William closing in behind her.  
  
"You know you can't beat me Lisa!," William yelled.  
  
William then caught up with Lisa and got her to stop.  
  
"Lisa, there is something I have to tell you," said William.  
  
"What is it William?"  
  
William led Lisa to a near by log and they sat down next to each other.  
  
"Lisa," William sighed. "I'm going to be leaving soon."  
  
"Leaving?!" questioned Lisa.  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid that I leave on the morrow. My father has ruined the family name and I must leave to build myself back up."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me William? I mean.....how could you wait this long to tell me, your best friend, or was that all a lie? Was me being your best friend all a lie? It was wasn't? I knew it."  
  
"Lisa, I haven't even said anything yet," said William smiling.  
  
"Smile all you want William. I just can't believe you did this."  
  
William took Lisa in his arms and held her tightly knowing how much he would miss her.  
  
"Lisa, you are my best friend and I am saying that with complete sincerity. I'm sorry that I didn't you, I just didn't know how or when I could get around to it. I will miss you Lisa and you know that."  
  
"Yes William.....I do know that and you know I will miss you as well. Is there any way that you can stay here?" asked Lisa with tears in her eyes.  
  
"No Lisa. There isn't any way."  
  
William released her and held her hand.  
  
"We should leave. I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents. I don't mind if I get in trouble, but I do mind if you get in trouble," said William.  
  
Lisa held his hand tightly and they headed home. Neither of them saying a word on their way, till they finally reached Lisa's house.  
  
"Will you see me off tomorrow Lisa?" asked William.  
  
"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
William smiled at Lisa and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I will see you tomorrow Lisa, until then, sleep tight."  
  
Lisa walked up and opened the door, but not after turning around and getting one last look at William.  
  
"Goodnight William," said Lisa.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Lisa then went inside and headed up to her room. William looked over at the horizon and saw that it was getting late and he would suffer the conscequences of his father when he reached home. William then looked at Lisa's bedroom window and wished that he didn't have to leave her, but he knew with all his heart that he had too. And with that, he quickly ran as fast as he could towards home. 


	2. Lateness will not be tolerated

Chapter 2: Lateness will not be tolerated  
  
William reached his home and saw that there was not a single candle lit. He gently opened the door and then closed it and started to head for his room.  
  
"William," a voice said slurring.  
  
"Father!" William yelped.  
  
William was usually afraid of his father, especially when he was drunk. He could always smell the breath on his father, Garrick, but did his best not to show his father that he noticed. Why he did this, he was not quite aware himself. All he knew, is that his father was a monster that sent his sister away when she was 5. William never got to know his sister and his fear was, is what happened to her.  
  
"Where have you been? Do you realize what time it is young man? Just because you leave tomorrow, does not mean you can spend the night out with that little tramp of yours that you call a friend."  
  
"Lisa, is not a tramp father. She is my best friend and I care for her very much and there is nothing you can say that will change that," said William.  
  
William's father got up from his chair and hit William across the face, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that?! You pathetic little boy. You remind me of your sister. I sent her away, your mother didn't want me too, but I did anyway. The difference is that your sister was five when I sent her away and we kept you around and your leaving tomorrow. For a ten year old William, you are nothing but a pathetic little boy," said Garrick.  
  
William spit out blood and stood up.  
  
"What happened to my sister, father?" asked William.  
  
Garrick laughed at William's question, knowing that his son truly wanting to know the truth and that he would not give it to William.  
  
"I guess you will never know, William. Now, get your little arse back upstairs and go to bed!"  
  
William ran upstairs to his bedroom, stuck his face in his pillow and sobbed. Shortly afterwards, William heard the door creak open. It was Anna, William's mother. William and his mother were always very close and he could always count on her for when he was feeling bad.  
  
"William," a voice said.  
  
"Mother. I'm sorry that I was late." William quickly got up from his bed. "I walked Lisa home and I lost track of what time it could possibly be."  
  
William's mother pulled him close and held him. "William, it's ok that you're late. I'm not upset with you, but let me have a look at you." She put her fingers under his chin raising them up and saw the bruises on his face and the tears that were in his eyes. "Oh William," she sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry mother."  
  
Anna led William over to his bed and they both sat down.  
  
"William, you know very well that I'm not upset with you. Have you been crying because of your father hitting you?"  
  
"That's not all of it mother. I cry because I'll be leaving Lisa, the fear of father hurting you, and that I miss my sister," said William laying his head on his mother's shoulder.  
  
"I know William. I miss her too. You know that I love your sister and I would have kept her, but your father.....," Anna stopped. "Just get some sleep William, you will need it. You have to get up early tomorrow."  
  
William layed back onto his pillow. His mother put the covers over him.  
  
"Do not worry about me William, I will always be here when you need me and if I am not, Lisa will be. Goodnight my son."  
  
"Goodnight mother."  
  
Anna kissed William on his forehead and started to walk out until William called her name.  
  
"Mother, do you think I will ever see my sister again?" asked William.  
  
"I think that you can do whatever you put your mind to William. I think you will see your sister again and she will be thrilled to see you and if you do find her, tell her that I have and will always love her."  
  
"Yes mother. I will, I promise," said William.  
  
"Good boy. Night."  
  
"Night mother."  
  
Anna smiled at William and went out of his room. William let his head completely relax against the pillow thinking about the life he will have, how much he will miss Lisa and his mother and most importantly, hoping he will someday be re-united with his sister. 


	3. No Good-byes

Chapter 3: No Good-byes  
  
William was waiting outside his house for the carriage to arrive and hoping that Lisa would arrive soon.  
  
"Where is she?" William asked to himself.  
  
He saw the carriage already start to arrive. He looked at his mother and mouthed the words "I love you" to her, she acknowledged them and said them back to him as if they were mirrors. The carriage was nearly there and still no sign of Lisa. William felt tears in his eyes, but would not let them drop in front of his father. He knew if he did that, then his father would find some other way to ruin his life more than he already has.  
  
"Lisa, where are you?" William said to himself.  
  
The carriage pulled up and William sighed a deep sigh as he still didn't see his friend. William got in the carriage and waved good-bye to his mother. As the carriage was pulling away, he thought he saw a figure running towards them screaming his name.  
  
"William,!" the voice called out.  
  
William looked out the carriage window and saw that it was Lisa.  
  
"Stop the carriage,!" William shouted at the driver.  
  
William jumped out of the carriage and smiled at Lisa running towards him. Lisa ran into William's arms, hugging him tightly.  
  
"I didn't think you'd make it," said William.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late William, my father wouldn't be quiet about the time I came home tomorrow, but I told him that I must see you before you left. After all, I did say I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Thank you for coming Lisa."  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" asked Lisa.  
  
"Oh, I think you will Lisa. I'll write you whenever I can. I promise you, but I unfortunately must go. Lisa, will you do me a favor?"  
  
"What is it?" asked Lisa.  
  
"Look after my mother."  
  
"I will do that for you William. So, I guess this is good-bye."  
  
"No Lisa. No good-byes. Just, I will see you later."  
  
Lisa smiled at William. William smiled and gave her another hug, then got in the carriage. Lisa held his hand as he held hers then he told the driver to ride on. Lisa looked at William was leaving and saw him extend his hand out again and wave at her as they were leaving. Not knowing if William could fully see Lisa, she waved right back at him as if he had eyes in the back of his head. 


	4. 1776

Chapter 4: 1776  
  
It was 1776 now, 26 years since he left his best friend behind and now finding himself arguing with a farmer who was trying to save his son's life. William eyes opened wider as he saw another young lad knock some of His Majesty's men down. Without hesitation, William pointed the gun up to the boy and shot him directly in the back. William had definitely changed but it didn't matter to him how cold he was, he had a war to win, so nothing else matters. His father ran up to his other son and caught him in his arms then looked up at William.  
  
"Stupid boy," said William coldly. He turned towards the Major and nodded his head. Soon after, William and his men left the farm.  
  
That night Major Bordon came to Colonel Tavington with news.  
  
"Sir, there is a Private that the Cherokee Scouts brought in."  
  
Tavington nodded and then sighed.  
  
"Is there something wrong, sir?" asked Bordon.  
  
"No. There is nothing wrong. Let's go and see this Private."  
  
Bordon and Tavington left the tent and went to where the Private was being taken care of. Bordon walked in first and then Tavington.  
  
"Private? Private. Colonel William Tavington Green Dragoons. What happened? Who did this?"  
  
The private tried to lean up "Um...it was mad, I couldn't really tell you who it was."  
  
"Calm down. Calm down man. Now 20 of His Majesty's soldiers are dead and I need to know how."  
  
Bordon felt like he should answer for the Private. "He said there was__"  
  
"Were you there? Tavington interrupted. Then let him speak. Take your time and tell me how many were there? Were they Militia? Were they Regulars?"  
  
"I don't really remember how many. Maybe one," said the Private.  
  
Tavington raised an eyebrow not believing how one man could kill 20 of His Majesty's soldiers by himself. "One man? Really?  
  
"He was in the flank. Around us. Amongst us. I could barely see him. He was there and then he was gone."  
  
"He just vanished? Sounds more like a ghost than a man," Tavington raised a side smile.  
  
"Yes, a ghost. He was like a ghost," the Private finished.  
  
"Enough. Bordon. Take a patrol. See if we can't capture this 'ghost' before his exploits spread. Who's this?," Tavington asked in one sentence as he saw a tall man dressed in a Green Dragoon's uniform.  
  
"Sir. This is Captain Wilkins. He was with the loyalist colonial militia. I thought he might be of some use," said Bordon.  
  
"Another colonial," Tavington sneered.  
  
"Tell me Captain Wilkins where do your loyalties lie?"  
  
"With King and Country sir."  
  
"Why should I trust a man who would betray his neighbors?"  
  
Wilkins thought best at this question, as he was sucking up to his commanding officer.  
  
"Well, those neighbors of mine who stand against England, deserve to die a traitor's death, hmm?"  
  
"We'll see,"Tavington as in not believing him.  
  
Tavington then left the tent with Bordon walking behind him leaving Wilkins alone in the tent. 


	5. Embarrassment

Chapter 5: Embarrassment  
  
It was the day of the Battle of Camden. Up on top a small hill, Lord General Cornwallis and General O'Hara both watched from there horses as Tavington led his army onto the field.  
  
"Congratulations, my lord. It appears that the field is yours," said O'Hara.  
  
"These rustics are so inept. Nearly takes the honor out of victory." Lord Cornwallis smiled "Nearly."  
  
O'Hara laughed a small laugh then they rode off. Some time later, Colonel Tavington and Major Bordon rode to Cornwallis's camp and hoping to seek victory. Bordon mentioned the cut on the his commander's ear, but Tavington thought nothing of it. He wanted his lordship and O'Hara to see the fight he had just went through while they just sat and watched. The two men dismounted and entered the tent.  
  
"My lord General. Gentlemen. Glorious day for His Majesty and England."  
  
"Colonel Tavington," Lord Cornwallis started. "Always to early. Always to eager for glory."  
  
"For victory, my lord. I believe we took the field."  
  
"Next time, you'll wait for my command,"said Cornwallis sternly.  
  
"It appears that Colonel Tavington prefers to follow his own commands," remarked O'Hara.  
  
"And it appears that you never shut up O'Hara," a voice said entering the tent.  
  
Everyone looked over at the figure. The only two people that seemed completely dumbfounded was Colonel Tavington and Major Bordon.  
  
"I mean after all, these two gentlemen are the ones who actually fought, which is more for what I can say with you two,"the voice said again.  
  
"You should be more careful with whom you say stuff like that too Kelly,"smiled O'Hara.  
  
"Uh huh, and you should realize who you are messing with.......General."  
  
Lord Cornwallis had enough "All right, that's enough out of both of you. Colonel Tavington I also hear about you being nicknamed the butcher."  
  
Tavington was ready to say something, but then was interrupted by Cornwallis. "We'll discuss it tomorrow." Cornwallis turned his back on Tavington and Bordon and raised his glass to the other officers "Gentlemen, my compliments."  
  
"To victory," O'Hara added.  
  
"Would victory also include me sticking a candle so far up your arse that you'll spitting flames for years?" Kelly laughed.  
  
"Get her out of here,"Cornwallis sneered.  
  
Kelly turned to two officers that were about to seize her "Hey, back off. You touch me, I'll kill you."  
  
Kelly left the tent and walked to her horse. Shortly afterwards Colonel Tavington and Captain Bordon left the tent as well. When they walked out they saw Kelly and walked towards her.  
  
"Miss?" Tavington questioned.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you have any idea what you just did in there? You said some pretty unbelievable things coming from a woman's mouth,"Tavington said.  
  
"I do know what I said in there Colonel and I meant all of it. I have my friend to thank for making me be so tough."  
  
Tavington somewhat chuckled at this "True. But the things you said in there can get you in trouble."  
  
Kelly looked strangely at Tavington. "Your name is Colonel Tavington. That is your name isn't?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"William Tavington?"  
  
Tavington was getting irritated, wishing this girl would get to the point "Yes, I am. What's it to you?"  
  
"Colonel, you must come with me. The Major too if he wants."  
  
"I cannot miss. We cannot."  
  
Colonel Tavington and the Major started to leave the young girl to herself. She turned to the Colonel and the Major as they were leaving "It's about your sister!"  
  
This stopped Colonel Tavington completely in his tracks, making him turn around back to Kelly. "What do you know about my sister? I last saw her when I was 10, she disappeared and I never knew where she was at. As far as I know she could be dead. I never could get it out of anyone as to her whereabouts."  
  
"Colonel, she's alive. Your sister is alive. It's her that made me strong."  
  
"No. I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. My sister is dead. Come on Bordon, we have better things to do."  
  
Tavington and Bordon walked away from Kelly, got on their horses, then rode off. Kelly watched them as they rode off then she rode off herself. Two hours later, Tavington and Bordon stopped by a stream to relax.  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister, sir," Bordon said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes. I haven't seen her since I was 10, then my father sent her away. I miss her terribly Bordon, I'm not sure if I would even recognize her if I saw her."  
  
"Was she a beautiful child?"  
  
"Yes. She was. If what this Kelly girl said is true, then I have no idea what to say to my sister."  
  
Bordon looked out to the stream, wondering what his commander's sister could be like "What is her name?"  
  
Tavington sighed "Jewel."  
  
"Beautiful name,"remarked Bordon.  
  
"Yes. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."  
  
"My, my, my. I do believe I never heard that before, coming from you anyway," a soft voice said from behind them.  
  
Tavington and Bordon both looked behind them and quickly got up, seeing that it was a lady.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing out here?" asked Tavington.  
  
"William, why do you speak to me in such a way?"  
  
"How do you know my name? Who are you?" asked Tavington.  
  
"It's me William."  
  
"Jewel?"  
  
Jewel smiled at William and Bordon. "Yes, it's me William."  
  
"My god!" William exclaimed. "You look.......you look......."  
  
"Beautiful," Bordon added.  
  
Tavington looked at Bordon with a sharp look. Bordon knew that look coming from Tavington, so he just cleared his throat.  
  
"Why thank you Major...," Jewel started.  
  
"Um, my name is Major Mike Bordon."  
  
"I still can't believe it's you. Can I hug you?" asked William.  
  
"Yes. Yes you better."  
  
William hugged Jewel and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"So," Jewel started, "How are things with you, William?"  
  
"Oh, not much of anything, just a war going on. Jewel, I'm terribly sorry, but I just remembered that I have lead a patrol today. Bordon, watch over her, yeah?"  
  
"I will, sir," said Bordon.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Jewel," said William.  
  
"It's what you live for dear brother."  
  
Tavington gave his sister one last kiss and rode off. Bordon looked as his superior rode off then looked over at Jewel.  
  
"So, Miss Tavington, would you care to join me for a walk?"  
  
Jewel gave him a sweet smile "I wouldn't mind at all."  
  
Bordon led Jewel through the woods to a near by creek and they both sat down. Bordon looked over at Jewel admiring how she looked when the sun hit her. With her brown hair flowing through the wind and her green eyes glittering against the water. "She's beautiful," he thought. Jewel looked over at Bordon noticing the admiration in his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" asked Jewel.  
  
Bordon cleared this throat "Ahem. Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
Jewel gave him a slight smile "No, what is it? Is something the matter?"  
  
"No, nothing is wrong. It's just.....I don't know. I feel comfortable when I'm around you. The Colonel never talked about having a sister. A beautiful one at that, if you don't mind me saying so, Miss."  
  
"Yes, well, my brother and I were close as children. Our father sent me away from him and I never heard from him again. I was thinking that perhaps he forgot about me or something of that sort. I was basically bound by Sod's Law."  
  
"Sod's Law, Miss?"  
  
Jewel smiled "The phrase that if anything can go wrong it will."  
  
"Oh yes." Bordon snapped his fingers. "Now I remember."  
  
Jewel and Bordon laughed together as they stared into the creek.  
  
"It's so beautiful and peaceful here. It'll be too bad I have to leave."  
  
Bordon shot a curious look "Leave miss?"  
  
"You may me call Jewel, Major Bordon and yes I will have to leave soon. It wouldn't best if I stayed here. For anyone for that matter."  
  
"Why must you leave, Jewel?" asked Bordon.  
  
"Well, it's complicated and if it's all the same too you major, it would be best if I didn't tell anyone. I do apologize, but I can't get you and my brother involved."  
  
Bordon looked back at the creek and took in a deep sigh. "This is just great. First, I start falling in love with my commander's sister and now I find out she'll be leaving. Could this day get any worse?" Bordon thought to himself. Jewel interrupted his thinking "Major, are you all right? You look a little puzzled."  
  
"Yes, I am fine. Just thinking is all. We must be going, Miss Tavington. The night is upon us and we should be getting back."  
  
Jewel looked up at the sky and already started to see a star "First star of the night. I wish I may I wish I might, have this wish I make tonight." Jewel ricited and closed her eyes. Jewel then open them and smiled at Bordon. "Shall we continue?"  
  
"What'd you wish for?" asked Bordon.  
  
"Now major, I cannot tell you that. Otherwise it will not come true."  
  
Bordon smiled as Jewel went to her horse that obviously followed them. Bordon then walked over to his horse which was right by her. "You can ride as well, eh?" he asked.  
  
"Why yes I can Major."  
  
The major climbed got on his horse "So, what can you not do?"  
  
"Mmmm....not a damn thing."  
  
Jewel smiled and rode off.  
  
"Beautiful girl," smiled Bordon.  
  
And with that he rode after her and caught up. 


	6. A gentleman and a butcher

Chapter 6: A gentleman and a butcher  
  
Later on the next day Jewel and Bordon met up with Tavington and they rode to Fort Carolina together with three other men. It was a bit sunny out, but yet somewhat cloudy because it was in the morning hours. They arrived inside the gates and Tavington and Jewel went inside while Bordon went to talk to some of the men.  
  
"This place is huge. I didn't think Fort Carolina was like this. I'll probably get lost knowing my luck," said Jewel.  
  
Tavington chuckled and smiled at his sister "You will get used to it, I assure you, dear sister. I'll show you to your room."  
  
A man came walking up to the Colonel "Sir, I'm sorry for the interruption, but General Lord Cornwallis wishes to you see you."  
  
"All right, thank you Private."  
  
The Private bowed to Jewel "Miss," and then he walked away.  
  
"Well," started Tavington "looks like I have more discussions to look forward too. I'm very sorry Jewel."  
  
"Oh, that's all right dear brother, it will give me a chance to get around this place. By the way, where did the Major go?"  
  
"He's outside talking to some of the other men. I'll be back. Oh and your room is down the hall and it's the first room on the left," said Tavington.  
  
Jewel nodded and headed towards her room. Tavington watched to make sure she went in the right room and then headed to meet Lord Cornwallis.  
  
"It's an imposing land grant my lord, you'll be a country onto yourself," said General O'Hara as Tavington stood in front of them.  
  
General O'Hara looked at Tavington then left.  
  
"His Majesty is most generous my lord, though of course, your service in this war more than warrants such a gift," said Tavington.  
  
Lord Cornwallis nodded "Yes, this is how His Majesty's rewards those who fight for him as gentlemen."  
  
"I dare to presume that my own meager contributions will be rewarded someday," smiled Tavington.  
  
"You may presume too much."  
  
Cornwallis started walking towards his desk "His Majesty, like history not only judges us by the outcome of the war, but in the manner it was fought."  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"We serve the crown and we must conduct ourselves accordingly. Surrending troops shall be given quarter, these brutal tactics must stop!" Cornwallis said making that last word sink in.  
  
Tavington was getting irritated and walked towards Cornwallis "Is it not enough my lord that I have never lost a battle?"  
  
"You serve me and the manner in which you serve me, reflects upon me! I thought a man coming from a family as esteemed as yours would understand that.  
  
Tavington gave a slight smile of hate towards Cornwallis in trying to humilate him "My late father squandered in any esteem in which we were held along with my inheiritance. I advance myself only through victory."  
  
"You advance yourself only through my good graces. These colonial are our brethren and when this conflict is over, we will re-establish commerce with them. Do you understand, Colonel?" asked Cornwallis.  
  
"Perfectly, my lord."  
  
"Good. Now comes the matter of that girl that arrived with you today. Who is she?"  
  
"She is my sister, my lord."  
  
"Your sister? Hmm, I didn't know you had a sister. The poor girl, having an eager brother such as yourself. You are dismissed, Colonel.  
  
Tavington nodded and left. "How dare he?" Tavington muttered to himself as he walked down the hall to his sister's room. Tavington took a deep breath to gain his composure then knocked on the door, but no answer. Tavington let himself in and found a note from his sister. He read it carefully over and over.  
  
Dear William,  
  
I'm sorry that I had to leave, but I couldn't stay here. I heard you and General Lord Cornwallis argueing and what he said about our father. Although I was only five when he sent me away, it still hurts William. I love you, but I cannot stay and be a burden among anyone, especially you. Regardless that the arguement probably was not about me, I can't stay because if I do, I'll be putting you in danger. I go now and leave you my love. Take care, dear brother.  
  
Love always,  
  
Jewel Tavington  
  
  
  
Tavington couldn't believe what he was reading. The arguement wasn't about her and we didn't fight, so why did she leave. He had to get after her and talk to her. Tavington quickly ran outside and accidently running into Bordon. Bordon looked at Tavington and saw a worried look on his commander's face.  
  
"Sir, you all right?" asked Bordon.  
  
"Bordon, have you seen my sister?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Damn!" exclaimed Tavington. "I'm going to go find her."  
  
"Well, what happened? I'll go with you, sir."  
  
"Out of the question Bordon."  
  
"Sir" Bordon started, "You'll need help in finding her."  
  
Tavington realized Bordon was right. They both got on their horses and went to go and look for Jewel. 


	7. The Search

Chapter 7: The Search  
  
It was drifting towards the late night as Tavington and Bordon were still looking for Jewel. It was cold, it was foggy, and it was slightly raining.  
  
"Have you seen anything yet?" asked Tavington.  
  
"No, sir," said Bordon.  
  
"Oh god. Damn it, she shouldn't have left without my permission."  
  
Bordon looked at his commander "Sir, perhaps we should split up and meet back at Fort Carolina, that way we'll cover more ground."  
  
Tavington looked at Bordon as if he should know better than to be alone with rebels out to get them, but then looked around and realized it was a risk he was willing to take.  
  
"All right,"sighed Tavington. "I'll meet you back at Fort Carolina."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Bordon started to turn his horse away from Tavington and got ready to ride off.  
  
"And Bordon?"  
  
Bordon turned his horse back around "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Bordon tapped the horse's body with his legs and he rode off. Tavington then rode off in the other direction.  
  
"Damn it Jewel. Damn it," Tavington kept muttering to himself as he rode off.  
  
About a half hour later Bordon saw a cabin in the woods and could tell that there was a fire lit. He tied up his horse to a tree and slowly crept up to the house. He knocked and there was no answer. He slowly opened the door and went in and then all of sudden he heard a clicking of a gun.  
  
"Stop where you are. Take out your weapons and set them on the ground," a voice said.  
  
Bordon did as he was told as he could feel the cold chamber of the musket against his neck.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"I am Major Bordon of his Majesty's Green Dragoons and I am looking for my commander's sister and who may I ask you are, sir?"  
  
"My name none of your concern."  
  
"Stop," a voice called out.  
  
Bordon and the man looked over.  
  
"That's enough, Beni," the voice said again.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Bordon.  
  
The figure stepped into the firelight. Bordon's mouth dropped as he saw who it was.  
  
"Jewel?"  
  
"Beni, leave us please."  
  
Beni went into the other room, leaving Bordon and Jewel alone.  
  
"So, how'd you find me?" asked Jewel.  
  
"I uh...I saw the fire and thought I should check it out. The rain stopped at least when I was out there, but I wanted to come in anyway and get warm. Miss, we've been looking everywhere for you. Myself and your brother." said Bordon.  
  
"My brother? Where is he?" asked Jewel.  
  
"He went in the opposite direction than I did. By now, he should be at Fort Carolina. Or at least I think."  
  
Jewel and Bordon looked over towards the window and saw Beni leave.  
  
"Sorry about what Beni did, by pointing his weapon at you," said Jewel.  
  
"That's all right. Are you two...."  
  
"Together?"  
  
Bordon nodded as Jewel finished his sentence.  
  
"No. Beni actually is one of the most idiotic people on earth."  
  
Bordon and Jewel laughed for a minute then Bordon walked towards Jewel.  
  
"What is it?" Jewel asked.  
  
"I want......I want to," Bordon struggled with the words.  
  
Jewel seemed to read his mind very well. She put her hand around his neck and brought his lips to hers. He embraced her kiss. She felt his tongue slip between her mouth as her tongue did the same to him. Jewel slowly started to move backwards so that Bordon and her were laying on the ground kissing. Jewel suddenly snapped out of what was happening.  
  
"Wait. Stop," said Jewel.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"I can not do this."  
  
"Jewel, I do not understand. Why are you pushing me away?"  
  
Jewel looked at Bordon with sad eyes "Because I can not afford to hurt you."  
  
"What do you mean hurt me? How can you hurt me?" asked Bordon.  
  
"There are just some things you don't know about me and if you did or got involved with me, you would suffer."  
  
"Jewel, just tell me."  
  
Jewel looked at Bordon in the eyes and realized that he wasn't going to give up until he got his answer.  
  
"Ok, sit down and I will tell you." Jewel heaved a heavy sigh. "Ok, a long time ago I got involved with someone. And this someone at the time and unfortunately still is a rebel. I found out that he was with someone else at the same time as me, so I ended it, but he never would back off. He wants to have me, take me into his bed and if I refuse he will hurt me and my family. He wants to kill me, Mike. And him being a rebel, he wants to kill all the English and round up whoever he can to do it. Which is why I fear for my brother, all of his Majesty's army, and now you. Not only would my brother be furious if I told him about this, but he would if he found out my feelings towards you or what I think my feelings are. Do you see now why I cannot stay?"  
  
Bordon sighed "Yes, I do. Jewel, I can give you my word that I will do everything to protect you."  
  
"No. I will leave in fortnight."  
  
Jewel got up "Captain, I think we should ride back to Fort Carolina to meet up with my brother.  
  
With that, Jewel gathered up the things she needed and headed out to her horse with Bordon closing in behind. Bordon kept thinking about how he could change her mind into making her stay as they were riding back, but came up with nothing. Bordon let out a sigh and himself and Jewel continued their ride back to Fort Carolina without uttering a word to each other. 


	8. The arrival at Fort Carolina and a lectu...

Chapter 8: The Arrival at Fort Carolina and a lecture  
  
Jewel and Bordon arrived at Fort Carolina the next morning and headed inside.  
  
"You know," Bordon started "You called me a Captain, when I am a Major."  
  
"I'm sorry about that Major Bordon. My thoughts were away from me at that time and somewhat still are. I'm a little worried about what my brother will say to me or what he will do."  
  
Bordon and Jewel walked farther down the hall and saw Tavington head towards them. Jewel could feel her muscles tighten and her hands start to shake.  
  
"I found her in an abandon cabin in the woods, sir," said Bordon.  
  
Tavington nodded his head and looked at Jewel, but not with soft eyes, with stone cold eyes that could kill. He grabbed her arm and led her to her room. "Bordon, you will stay out here," Tavington said behind his shoulder and then practically threw Jewel in her room.  
  
"Damn, William. You don't have to be so rough," Jewel said grabbing her arm where Tavington had ahold of.  
  
"Rough? Ha ha, darling sister, you haven't seen rough. Let me just ask you a question. Are you bloody crazy? You could have gotten yourself killed out there. We are at war and you are running around the woods like it's damn Christmas or something! Foolish girl!"  
  
"Oh, give me a break! I can take care of myself, I always have. I am 31 years old so stop treating me like a child. Damn it, William. I was only thinking of you. I couldn't stay here."  
  
"You will stay here unless I say other wise. Is that clear?"  
  
"William" Jewel started "I cannot stay here."  
  
"Oh but you will," said Tavington.  
  
Tavington went to the door and slammed it behind him and nearly running into Bordon as he exited her room.  
  
"Great," Jewel sighed and leaned backwards onto the bed.  
  
"Damn it Bordon, do you always stand in doorways?" asked Tavington.  
  
"Well, yes sir, I do."  
  
Tavington rolled his eyes "All right, this is what is to be done. Jewel is not to leave here again without an escort. I will not have something like tonight happen again. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir," answered Bordon.  
  
Tavington nodded and walked away from Bordon and then stopped "Bordon, ask my sister if she is willing to join us for dinner tonight."  
  
Bordon nodded "Yes, sir."  
  
Tavington then left Bordon alone next to Jewel's door. When Bordon saw that Tavington was out of sight, he knocked on Jewel's door, but no answer. He knocked again, but still no answer, so he opened the door quietly, but no sign of Jewel. He saw some lit candles in another room inside of her room. He walked into the doorway and saw that Jewel was sitting down reading and looking away from him. He heard her hum a tune that had no words, but was beautiful all the same.  
  
"Ahem," Bordon cleared his throat.  
  
Jewel jumped up startled "Damn, you scared me."  
  
"Sorry. Colonel Tavington asked me to ask you if you would join us for dinner this evening."  
  
"Yes, I would love too. Thank you Major."  
  
Bordon nodded and headed for the door. Jewel quickly put her book down and followed him towards the door."  
  
"Um," Jewel started and saw that Bordon stopped to turn and look at her "about what happened in the cabin, I,"  
  
"It's all right, Miss Tavington," Bordon interrupted. "You don't have to worry about what happened out there yesterday. It's between you and me. I shall see you at dinner."  
  
With that Bordon left Jewel's room and headed downstairs.  
  
"That went well," Jewel said to herself still looking at the door that Bordon went out of. She then turned to her closet and sighed "What am I going to wear?" 


	9. The Evening Dinner

Chapter 9: The evening dinner  
  
Jewel finally picked out a dress to wear to the dinner. It was a long green dress that shimmered in the light and had gold on the sleeves. She heard a knock at the door and hurried to it and saw that is was her brother.  
  
"William," Jewel said surprised.  
  
Willian smiled at his sister "You're beautiful, Jewel. You look just as mother did when she was ready to go out."  
  
"William, I," Jewel started.  
  
"No. I know what you're gonna say, so don't say it. I love you Jewel and we don't need to discuss what happened earlier. Let's just enjoy the evening. Alot of men are looking forward to seeing you."  
  
Jewel smiled and slipped her hand into her brother's arm as he escorted down the hall and down the stairs. They headed into the dining room where they found everyone standing.  
  
"Miss Tavington," Cornwallis started "Allow me to introduce everyone. The gentleman standing next to my right here is General O'Hara, the man standing next to him is Colonel Banastre Tarleton, next to Banastre would be Captain James Wilkins, next Wilkins we have Captain Spacey, and then we have Major Bordon. And of course you know your brother."  
  
Jewel smiled "I think I should be able to remember you all."  
  
"Please be seated everyone," said Cornwallis.  
  
It was an hour into the meal and most of the men were talking about things that didn't really interest Jewel. She tried her best not to stare at Major Bordon, but nearly failed every time she tried. She was interrupted with her thoughts when she heard her name called by one of the men.  
  
"So, Miss Tavington. Are you enjoying your time here in South Carolina?" asked Wilkins.  
  
Jewel gave the Captain a smile back "Why yes Captain Wilkins I am. I find it to be a beautiful country and an adventurous one at that."  
  
"Yes. Did you find of what happened the other day adventurous as well?"  
  
Jewel shook her head "What do you mean, Captain?"  
  
"Well, you wandering off during this dangerous time. We are at war and it is dangerous out there for a young lady such as yourself to be wandering about. She who rides alone at night is asking for trouble, Miss Tavington."  
  
Jewel smiled at the Captain knowing that he was trying to act like he was smart and cunning. "Well, Captain Wilkins, I can take care of myself. I have for quite some time."  
  
"Maybe, but again, she who rides alone at night is asking for trouble," said Wilkins.  
  
Jewel nodded "He who takes no adventure in life, has not lived."  
  
Wilkins continued "A lady who argues with an officer, is rude."  
  
Jewel gave another smile "An officer who acts like he knows everything and tries to be funny and smart, and argues with me is nothing but a complete outright, idiotic, totally moronic, doesn't know his arse from his elbow, twit!"  
  
Tavington, Bordon, and the rest of the men were in complete in utter shock by Miss Tavington's outburst and was holding in laughter at the same time.  
  
Banastre Tarleton snickered "Wow, Miss Tavington. I do believe you have beat the dear Captain Wilkins."  
  
Jewel looked over at Tarleton and started to laugh, not too long after, the entire table turned into laughter. Even Wilkins smiled.  
  
About an hour later, everyone retired to their rooms, but Jewel decided to go outside and get some fresh air. She stood and put her hands on the railing as she looked out from the porch, letting the wind blow through her soft brown hair. Tavington came out on the porch and smiled at his sister as he watched her closing her eyes when the the wind hit her face.  
  
"I remember when you used to do that when you were little" Tavington saw Jewel turn to him so he continued as he walked towards her "You would always just stick your face in the air as the wind hit your face. You didn't have a care in the world, not that could since you were so little, but still all the same."  
  
Jewel smiled at the stars "I remember you would always sing to me even when you didn't have to. You had quite the singing voice dear brother. I'm willing to bet you still do. Perhaps someday you'll sing again."  
  
Tavington laughed "I doubt that."  
  
Jewel smiled sweetly at him then looked back at the stars.  
  
"You've changed Jewel. I mean, the last time I saw you, you were five, but still, it just seems like you're not the same little girl I used to know," said Tavington.  
  
Jewel sighed "People change, William. Times change. I've changed."  
  
"Well, you certainly surprised us all with your little episode with Wilkins in there and good job by the way. I wanted to burst out laughing, but I figured I'll just keep my mouth shut and laugh about it later."  
  
"Yes, well, Captain Wilkins has a big mouth. William, about what happened earlier today" Jewel sighed "I love you dear brother, but you must accept that I'm a woman now and I can take care of myself," said Jewel.  
  
Tavington looked back at Jewel "I know that you are a woman, but for not seeing you for so long, I really.....I just really missed you, and I can't bear the thought of losing you again."  
  
"William, you know that I'm strong and I make the right decisions, I always do. You will always be my brother and I always love you, but treat me like your sister, not like a father. My childhood was taken away just as yours. Although I was so little, I remember father's drinking and what he did to you, to me, to mum, I remember it all."  
  
Tavington sighed "Yes, it's unfortunately something I cannot forget either. "I love you my darling sister and I hope you can understand where I am coming from."  
  
Jewel smiled and bent William's head down so she could kiss his forehead "I do, William."  
  
"I think we should retire for the evening, don't you think?" asked Tavington.  
  
Jewel smiled and nodded. They both headed inside arm in arm and retired for the night. 


	10. A run-in with an officer

Chapter 10: A run-in with an officer  
  
It was 9:00 o'clock in the morning when Jewel woke up. She hated waking up early, but figured if she slept late, it would ruin the day and what it could possibly bring. She quickly brushed her hair and headed out of her room. As she was walking down the hall she heard some voices coming from Cornwallis's quarters and one of them sounded like her brother.  
  
"I wonder what my brother is up to,"Jewel said to herself as she crept to the door where the voices were saying. Jewel peaked in and saw Cornwallis and O'Hara lecturing her brother about something.  
  
"Colonel Tavington, why does it seem that whenever you're around, something goes wrong? I didn't want to say anything to your sister last night, but she could have been killed on account of you the other night. Do you realize that?"  
  
Jewel shook her head in disbelief. She didn't blame her brother for what happened, "Why is Lord Cornwallis blaming my brother for something he didn't cause?" Jewel thought to herself. She stood up and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Cornwallis said.  
  
Tavington looked at Jewel with curious eyse as to what she was doing here.  
  
"My lord" Jewel started "My brother is not to blame for my mistakes. I left on my own accord, my brother had nothing to do with it."  
  
"You heard our conversation?" asked Cornwallis.  
  
Jewel looked down then back up "Yes, my lord. I did not mean to pry, but I felt like I had to say something."  
  
Cornwallis smiled "Well, no harm done. Colonel Tavington you are dismissed."  
  
Tavington nodded and joined Jewel on their way out. After they reached the hallway, Tavington grabbed Jewel's arm.  
  
"Ow!" Jewel exclaimed.  
  
"How dare you?! How could you embarrass me like that? I mean, are you trying to get me in trouble with my superior? Are you trying to injure me? What?!"  
  
Jewel held back her chuckle "Will you calm down and take a breath? Your face is turning red and you'll probably pop a blood vessel in your head or something. Now, let me ask you a question, how in the hell could I have embarrassed you? I stood up for you. I didn't blame you for my leaving and I just wanted to clear that up with them."  
  
"That's just the point Jewel. You stood up for me. I do not need a woman to stand up for me or for my problems and insults. You know, perhaps I should have let you leave. I have an entire war on my shoulders, Lord Cornwallis is constantly on me about every mistake that I make, and now I have to protect you from the rebels. You should have stayed where ever you were before now. I would have been less stressed out if you had," Tavington sneered.  
  
Jewel shook her head in disbelief and could feel tears forming in her eyes, but would not let them drop in front of her brother for he had never seen her cry "You want me gone, William? Then so be it." Jewel turned on her heel, went to her room and slammed the door making Tavington slightly jump.  
  
Tavington ran his hand across his head and went to his room and layed down for he was feeling sick to his stomach for what he had just said to Jewel.  
  
***********  
  
An hour later, Jewel was ready to leave. She had her horse brought around, but said nothing to no one. She could feel all eyes on her, but she did not care, all she cared about was getting away from Fort Carolina and her brother as fast as possible. She tapped her heels against her horse and rode off.  
  
"Where is she off to?" asked Banastre.  
  
"Who knows? She is probably going on some adventure or something again. As she told me, without adventure in your life, you have not lived," said Wilkins.  
  
"You're probably right Wilkins, unlike you, she has charm, talent, courage, and a nice arse,"Banastre laughed.  
  
Bordon decided to join the men right after he heard his friend's little comment, but was not sure what it was about or who it was about.  
  
"Who has a nice arse? I sure hope you weren't talking about Wilkins," said Bordon smiling.  
  
They all laughed at Bordon's comment.  
  
"We were talking about Miss Tavington. She is a fine piece of work. Wouldn't you say, Major?" asked Banastre.  
  
"I think she is beautiful yes." Bordon looked around. "Where is she anyway? I thought that she might be up by now,"said Bordon.  
  
"Well, she rode off, we know that much."  
  
Bordon looked at Wilkins shocked at what he said "What did you say?"  
  
Wilkins looked at Bordon "I said she just rode off just a few minutes ago."  
  
"You let her go alone? She could get killed out there and you let her go alone? Where is the Colonel?" asked Bordon.  
  
Banastre cleared his throat and took a deep breath "Well, yes we let her go alone because there was nothing that we could do to stop her, she was very determined to leave, we know that she can get killed because I was just thinking about that, and Colonel Tavington last time I checked was in his room." Banastre inhaled deeply "Did you get all that?"  
  
Bordon shook his head at Banastre "You know, sometimes, I really worry about you." Bordon sighed "Well, I'm going after her. You can stay or you can go. But I am definitely going." Bordon got on his horse "You coming or not, Ban?"  
  
Ban shook his head and joined Bordon. Wilkins then got on his horse and they headed out to find Jewel. Tavington watched the whole thing from his bedroom window and wondered what was going on and why no one told him anything. Tavington strode out of his room and saw General O'Hara.  
  
"Sir?" asked Tavington.  
  
"What is it, Colonel?"  
  
"Sir, where did my men go? Did they say anything to you?"  
  
O'Hara rolled his eyes "What's the matter, Colonel? Can't keep track of your men as you can't keep track of your own sister?"  
  
With that O'Hara walked past Tavington saying nothing else. Tavington shook his head and then headed outside. "Wherever they're going, I'm going to find out why," Tavington thought himself, he got on his horse and rode off.  
  
**************  
  
"Bordon, we have been looking for hours. Maybe she went back to Fort Carolina by now," said Wilkins.  
  
Bordon looked at Wilkins with irritation "Wilkins, either stop your whining and help us look some more or leave so we can all be in peace from your whining."  
  
Ban shook his head at the two officers "I could be getting drunk and with a whore right now, but noooo, instead I am here listening to Wilkins whining." Ban thought to himself. Ban then looked over by a tree where he thought he saw a figure. "Hey," Ban said to Bordon and Wilkins, then realized they were still arguing "Hey!"  
  
Bordon and Wilkins looked over to Ban "What?"  
  
Ban pointed over by the tree where he saw a figure "I saw someone over there. I think it's Miss Tavington."  
  
The three of them rode over and got off their horses and found a figure sitting on a rock staring into the water.  
  
Bordon signaled Ban and Wilkins to stay by the horses while he walked over to the figure "Jewel?" he questioned. No answer. "Jewel?" he said again as he got in front of her and kneeled. "Are you all right?"  
  
Jewel looked into Bordon's eyes "Define all right. If all right is my brother telling me that he practically never wants to see me again, then I'm wonderful, if it's not then I am as miserable as I can be."  
  
Bordon put his hand on her knee "I find it hard to believe that Colonel Tavington would tell you something like that to you. He loves you," said Bordon.  
  
"Even though my brother has said he loves me, his actions say otherwise, and actions speak stronger than words."  
  
Bordon looked in Jewel's eyes "You're beautiful, Jewel and I couldn't imagine your brother saying that to you."  
  
Jewel smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek. Bordon brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Jewel then leaned into him and he did the same to her and their lips touched. Bordon started to slowly push Jewel back as he was kissing her "Jewel" he whispered into her lips.  
  
"Major! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?! Get away from my sister, you rogue!"  
  
Jewel and Bordon both looked at the voice that was talking to them and saw that it was Colonel Tavington.  
  
"Sir." Bordon said as he got up.  
  
Jewel quickly got up as well and as she looked at her brother, she could see the coldness in his eyes.  
  
Tavington looked coldly at Bordon "What the hell do you think you are doing, Major?"  
  
"Sir, Captain Wilkins, Ban, and myself came to look for your sister because we saw that she was upset."  
  
"And that somehow leads you into kissing my sister?"  
  
"Sir, I....I," Bordon stammered "I love her. That's why I kissed her."  
  
Tavington walked towards Bordon, raised his fist and hit him across the face, knocking Bordon to the ground, making his lip bleed.  
  
"William!" Jewel exclaimed as she quickly kneeled next to Bordon.  
  
"If you ever touch my sister again, Major, you're dead. If you so much as look at her in a way I don't like, you're dead. In point of fact Major, you're gonna have to work very hard in trying to stay alive," Tavington then looked towards his sister "And you my sister better learn some manners."  
  
Tavington strode off away from them towards his horse. Jewel watched her brother leave and helped Bordon lean up.  
  
"You all right?" asked Jewel.  
  
Bordon looked at Jewel "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
Jewel smiled at him "Come on, let's get you back to Fort Carolina," Jewel helped Bordon up. "Besides Ban might have gotten drunk by now and killed Wilkins, unless they went with my brother."  
  
"You say Ban killing Wilkins is like a bad thing," Bordon smiled.  
  
Jewel chuckled "It wouldn't be a bad thing now would it?"  
  
Bordon and Jewel walked to their horses, joined Wilkins and Ban and rode back to Fort Carolina. 


	11. A Warning

Chapter 11: A Warning  
  
It was in the early evening hours when Colonel Tavington thought he would pay Bordon a visit. He knew that Jewel had went to her room after she and the others brought Bordon to the fort, so he wouldn't have to talk to her at the moment. Tavington knocked on Bordon's door a couple of times.  
  
"Come in," said Bordon from inside sitting at his desk.  
  
Tavington walked in and slammed the door behind him making Bordon jump a little in his seat. Bordon quickly stood up when he saw it was Tavington and accidently knocked things over off his desk when he do so.  
  
"Sir."  
  
Tavington walked around "I didn't get to finish something that I started earlier with you, Bordon. How dare you touch my sister?"  
  
"Sir," Bordon started. "I didn't hurt her any."  
  
Tavington walked closer to Bordon "I want to make something very clear to you. You better listen close too. You are not to touch my sister in any way ever again. If I see you touch her, there will be hell to pay for you. You do not know my sister, thus leaving you not able to love her. I will not have her hurt by you or anyone else here."  
  
Bordon nodded "Does that include you as well....sir?"  
  
"I have not hurt my sister."  
  
"You are if you don't let her be happy, Tav."  
  
"You haven't called me that in awhile. Not since we were at the academy together. My sister called me that when she was 4 when she was mad at me. That doesn't make any difference anymore, remember what I said about my sister....or else there will be hell to pay."  
  
With that, Tavington walked out of the room and slammed the door. Bordon watched his commander leave and could not understand how he could change so badly since they were in the academy and they had been friends all their lives. Bordon started to sit down until he heard another knock on the door. He figured it was Tavington again, so this time he decided to get up and open the door.  
  
"Yes?" Bordon questioned as he opened the door and then saw who it was. "Jewel? What are you doing?"  
  
Jewel smiled and pushed Bordon back through the door so she could enter "I'm coming in here."  
  
Jewel shut the door behind her then walked past Bordon.  
  
"Um.....Miss Tavington......perhaps it's not a good idea to be in here, if your brother or anyone else knows that you're in here, there may be gossip."  
  
"It's Jewel and perhaps there may be gossip, but life is all about gossip."  
  
Bordon sighed "Jewel, your brother just came in here and talked to me."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Bordon walked over to his bed and sat down "He said, that if I touch you again, then there will be hell to pay for me."  
  
Jewel shook her head and then walked over to him "Did he say anything else? Anything about what he might do to me? Like hurt me?"  
  
"I don't think he would ever hit you, Jewel."  
  
Jewel sighed "Yeah."  
  
"Has he ever hit you.....since you have been back anyway?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, that's good."  
  
Jewel nodded "Mike, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Did you mean what you said? When you said that you loved me.....did you mean it? Truly mean it?"  
  
Bordon looked into Jewel's eyes "I.....I.....I can't answer that, Jewel."  
  
"You said anything, so please answer me."  
  
Bordon was beginning to get nervous, he knew that if he told her the truth, then not only will there be hell to pay for him, but even more for Jewel and he did not want that for her. Bordon stood up and looked at Jewel "I don't love you. I just said that hoping you would get into my bed. That's all I wanted you for."  
  
Jewel shook her head and felt tears form in her eyes "You're lying. I heard the love in your voice, I know you love me."  
  
"You're wrong and it's best if you go back to your room now unless you plan on giving me something, like becoming my whore."  
  
Jewel slapped Bordon acroos the face "You're a liar and I hate you. You hear me? I hate you!"  
  
Jewel stormed towards the door and slammed it as she exited. She ran to her room and cried in her pillow wanting to just die right then and there.  
  
"What have I done?" Bordon said to himself as he layed back on his bed and put an arm over his eyes. "What have I done?"  
  
Tavington heard commotion from his room and decided to check it out. He went to Jewel's room and knocked on the door "Jewel?" No answer. "Jewel?" There was still no answer, so Tavington went in and could hear crying coming from the bed. "Jewel?" Tavington questioned as he walked around to face her on the bed. "What's the matter?"  
  
Jewel looked at her brother and cried even more knowing that he was probably the cause of what just happened between her and Bordon.  
  
"Jewel, please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong," said Tavington wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, William," Jewel rolled over. "Just please leave me alone."  
  
Tavington got on the bed next to his sister "Jewel, please tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is, you can tell me."  
  
Jewel rolled over and faced Tavington with tears still in her eyes "Will you just hold me?"  
  
Tavington rolled closer next to her "Come here baby girl."  
  
Tavington held Jewel all night just as he did when they were little as she would crawl into his bed when their parents were fighting. Tavington soon fell asleep afterwards forgetting all about what happened between Jewel and Bordon, knowing that Bordon would obey his warning. 


	12. Ignoring the Major and forgiveness

Chapter 12: Ignoring the Major and forgiveness  
  
It had been almost a week since Jewel had spoken to Bordon. Although Bordon pretty much tried to avoid her too, not knowing what to say to her or how to act. Tavington saw this and thought it was all because of him as to why Bordon was staying clear from her, but he couldn't be more wrong. Tavington saw Bordon standing by a wooden fence by himself, so he decided to join him.  
  
"You all right, Bordon?"  
  
Bordon looked over at his commander "Yes sir, I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all. I didn't get much sleep for the past few days."  
  
Tavington nodded "Yes, well, one cannot get much sleep during this particular war. I wanted to tell you that I appreciate that you obeyed my warning."  
  
"Sir?" Bordon questioned.  
  
"About staying away from my sister. It's for the best, Bordon."  
  
Bordon sighed "Yes sir."  
  
"But no need to worry. We'll find you a woman soon and if I am lucky so will I," Tavington said smiling. "Well, I will talk to you later, Bordon. I have some things to do."  
  
Bordon nodded and watched Tavington walked off. He looked back into the field and saw Jewel with another soldier and it seemed as if she were laughing about what the soldier had said to her. He could feel a sense of jealousy rising up inside him and he could also felt hate for himself for what he had said to her. He wanted to yell out her name, but couldn't get the words out. Jewel then looked over to him and did nothing but glare at him. He figured that Jewel told the other soldier to leave with her since she grabbed his arm and they left.  
  
"Oh dear god, how could I have been so cruel to her? I've made her hate me which is exactly what the Colonel wanted me to do," Bordon thought to himself. He turned on his heel and went inside to his room to lay down. There ended up dreaming, but it wasn't dream that made him happy. He could see Jewel and she was calling to him, but he was unable to reach her. Bordon then saw a rebel that was coming after Jewel and he saw the rebel kill Jewel in front of his eyes.  
  
"Noooooo!!!!!" Bordon screamed as he rose from his sleep with sweat on his head. He looked around and realized the nightmare he just had. He had to try and talk to her tonight, he just had to.  
  
****************  
  
It was now time for dinner and Bordon seemed to be the first one at the table. Jewel saw Bordon and decided to sit herself between her brother and a Lieutenant that was new at the table for the night. Bordon could hardly keep his eyes off her, just wanting to pick her up in his arms and kiss her and apologize over and over to her for what he said.  
  
"Are you enjoying your stay here, Miss Tavington?" asked Cornwallis.  
  
"Yes, my lord. I am enjoying it very much."  
  
"Will you be joining us for the ball tomorrow, Jewel?" asked Ban.  
  
"Why yes Ban, I think I will come to the ball tomorrow."  
  
Ban smiled "Wonderful. I shall look forward to you being there."  
  
Tavington shot Ban a look, a look warning him not to touch his sister. He then looked over to Bordon noticing that he had not said a word at all during the dinner "Are you awake over there, Bordon?"  
  
Bordon came out of his daze "Sir?"  
  
"You seem to be awfully quiet."  
  
Jewel looked over at Bordon and he looked right back at her.  
  
"I'm fine, sir, but I'm afraid that I must retire for the evening, I feel somewhat ill and I think it would be best if I left. I'm sorry, my lord."  
  
Instead of anyone saying anything, everyone was quiet while Bordon got up and left. Some of them knew that something was wrong and some did not, for none of them knew of Bordon ever leaving a dinner especially if there was a lady at the table. Jewel watched Bordon the closest feeling sick to her stomach as well. She hated the man, but at the same time she loved him.  
  
"I'm feeling a bit tired, gentlemen, I think I shall retire and go to bed."  
  
"Are you all right, Jewel?" asked Tavington.  
  
"Yes, I uh......I'm just feeling a bit tired is all. I'll see you all at the ball tomorrow. It is tomorrow, right my lord?"  
  
Cornwallis nodded "Yes, it is and we will look forward to seeing you there, Miss Tavington. I hope you feel better soon."  
  
"Thank you, my lord. I'm sure I will."  
  
Jewel then went upstairs to her room and rested on her bed. She got her journal and started writing on it:  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today, was a heartracking day today. I saw Michael and I did nothing but ignore him. I hate him so much, but at the same time I cannot help that I love him. I do not even know how well Michael and I would work together. Once he knows my secret, I am sure that him and my brother will hate me. I want them to know, but at the same time I do not. I'm so confused right now, I do not know what is right or wrong anymore. I have so many questions that have been unanswered over the years. Why was my father was a drunk and so mean to us all? Why did Michael say that he did not love me when I saw in his eyes that he does? When will this war end? Will my brother survive it? So many questions, so little answers. Perhaps someday I will find a way to make everything work out, but I keep getting this bad feeling that something is going to happen and soon. The feeling is dark and what I will see is dark. A dark heart, no feelings, just complete evil. I fear for my brother and Michael. Oh lord......what do I do?  
  
Jewel Tavington  
  
Just as Jewel got done writing she heard a knock at the door "Come in." She then raised her head from the journal and who she saw surprised her.  
  
"Hi," said Bordon.  
  
Jewel sighed "What do you want? To insult me again?"  
  
Bordon shook his head "No. It was wrong what I said to you before, Jewel. I did not mean to hurt you."  
  
Jewel jumped off the bed "You didn't mean it? You know what? Just forget it. Just get out of here before I call my brother in here and he'll want to kill you and you know he will, so get the hell out of here........now."  
  
"Jewel please. Just please let me explain and then if you wish I will leave."  
  
Jewel crossed her arms on her chest "Very well then. You have two minutes. Then you will be on your way."  
  
Bordon nodded "I will take that. Ok, this is what happened." Bordon sighed "Jewel, your brother came to me and practically threatened me if I so much as touched you again. I told those things to you.....to keep you away. I did not want to and as the words left my mouth I could feel my heart start to break. I'm so sorry, Jewel. I understand why you hate me because to tell the truth, I would hate me too. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Do you love me, Michael?"  
  
Bordon looked down then back up.  
  
"Do you?" asked Jewel again.  
  
Bordon walked towards Jewel, put his hand on her cheek, and smiled "Yes. Yes, I love you. I love you more than anything on this earth."  
  
Jewel smiled and reached up and kissed Bordon "I love you too."  
  
"I am so sorry again, Jewel."  
  
"It's over and done with, Michael. Would you like to stay here in my room with me tonight?"  
  
Bordon smiled and kissed Jewel on lips "Yes, my love. I would."  
  
Jewel and Michael layed next to each other and while Jewel fell asleep, she was unaware that Michael was watching her the entire time.  
  
Michael kissed her forehead "I love you."  
  
He then fell asleep next to the love of his life. 


	13. The ball and a secret

Chapter 13: The ball and the secret  
  
It was time for the ball and Jewel was ready to go. She headed outside where she saw her brother standing with some of the other men. She smiled and joined them.  
  
Tavington looked over to Jewel "Good of you to join us sister. What are you up to?"  
  
"Not too much I suppose. Just "enjoying" the ball."  
  
Tavington smiled "Now, dear sister, I detect sarcasm coming from your voice. Not that I can blame you or anything."  
  
Jewel took a sip of her wine "I guess I'm just not too accustomed to this. It just feels weird being here with men constantly staring at me like a piece of meat."  
  
"Well, you are beautiful dear sister, but if anyone bothers you, just let me know and I will do something about it. All right?  
  
Jewel nodded and took another sip of her wine. Tavington then began to talk with his men some more. Jewel was already getting bored again.  
  
"Um......I'm going to go for a walk, William. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Are you sure? You want me to go with you?"  
  
"Oh no." Jewel waved her hand in the air. "There is no need. I'll be just fine. You go ahead and.....well try to enjoy the rest of the ball."  
  
Tavington nodded and watched his sister walk off, then turned back to his men "She's a free spirit, my sister."  
  
Jewel walked along a path around the house letting the wind blow on her face. She reached a wooden fence and looked out wondering what life would bring her. She closed her eyes and daydreamed about being married, the war being over, and her having a life with Michael Bordon. Her daydreaming was soon interrupted with a barrel of a gun pointed at her head.  
  
"Do not say a word or I will shoot you where you stand, Jewel," said a man.  
  
Jewel slowly turned around to see who it was "Oh my god. What are you doing here?"  
  
The man smiled and threw Jewel down and got on top of her.  
  
"Get off me!" Jewel screamed.  
  
The man covered her mouth and put his hand on her breast "Shut up or I will hurt you in every way possible. It's a been a long time, Jewel. Now, I'm going remove my hand from your mouth, but if you scream, I will kill you, you got that?"  
  
Jewel nodded and felt the man remove his hand from her mouth as well as the other from her breast, but put both of her hands over her head.  
  
"Just let me go. I won't tell anyone you were here, but just go," said Jewel.  
  
The man chuckled at her "You should know that your small common threats do not frighten me. You're making it sound like I will die, if I don't let you go. I mean, unless you want to die right now you won't say anything. And you already said that you would keep your mouth shut, so hey, I'm safe."  
  
Jewel smiled "Oh yeah? Well, guess what." Jewel looked up into the man's face "I lied." Jewel kicked him in the groin and quickly got up and started yelling for help. Before she knew it she was tackled to the ground again. The intruder turned Jewel so that she was facing him and he unbuttoned his pants. Jewel knew exactly what he was going to do to her "No. No please."  
  
"Sorry Jewel, but you brought this upon yourself."  
  
Just then Bordon came around the corner and saw what was happening "Hey! Get the bloody hell off of her!"  
  
The intruder got up and ran off before Bordon could kill him. His main concern was Jewel and her well being. He leaned over her and could feel her shivering "Jewel, can you hear me? Jewel, open your eyes if you can hear me."  
  
Jewel fluttered her eyes open slowly, still shivering with her lip trembling "Michael?"  
  
Bordon smiled "Yes sweetheart. It's me."  
  
Tavington then raced around to see what all the commotion was about and stopped in his tracks to see his second in command leaning over his shivering sister with her dress half way up. Tavington could feel his blood boil with rage.  
  
Bordon slowly stood up "Sir." He started slowly. "It's not what you think."  
  
Tavington was too angry to think about everything. He stormed towards Bordon, throwing his fist making him hit Bordon on the left side of the face knocking him down. Bordon never felt a blow hit him so hard, but he shook it off and quickly got up. Tavington came at him again, but this time Bordon blocked it and hit him in the face. Tavington then grabbed his knife and put it to Bordon's throat "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, Major."  
  
Jewel held her brother's knife and pushed it down slowly making sure not to cut Michael "William, he did not do anything."  
  
"He just tried to rape you. What do you mean he did not do anything? Raping someone is something."  
  
"William, he saved my life. Some other man was here and took me by surprise and Bordon here saved my life."  
  
Tavington looked at his sister "If this is true, then who was this other man?"  
  
Jewel looked at Bordon and Tavington realizing that they were both ready to know and that she could not back down from the truth any longer "Ok. The man was my ex-husband. We divorced some time back and he's never really left me alone. Unfortunately, that's not all of it. You know the man, William."  
  
Tavington looked confused "I know lots of people."  
  
"Well, this one you know as well."  
  
Tavington grew irritated "Well, who is it then?  
  
"Jack. Jack O' Connor."  
  
Tavington shook his head not remembering the name "Jack O' Connor?"  
  
"You fought him all the time when you were kids. Even before I was sent away you would fight with him all the time."  
  
Tavington eyes became wide and his mouth dropped "You married him?! Are you completely out of your mind?"  
  
Jewel shook her head "William, you have not heard all of it."  
  
"Oh great."  
  
"The one girl that you met that day. The one who told you that I was alive?"  
  
Tavington nodded "Yeah. What about her?"  
  
"She's my daughter. Kelly is my daughter."  
  
Tavington and Bordon were both shocked by this news for neither of them ever suspected it.  
  
"You see," Jewel started "Jack and I were married for awhile, but then he started to hit me all the time so I divorced him. I became pregnant and I have been protecting Kelly most of my life. I wanted to leave this place, but I couldn't. No matter where I go or what I do, Jack will always follow me until he gets what he wants out of me or my life."  
  
"So, what are you saying? That he wants Kelly? That he wants you dead? What?" asked Tavington.  
  
"He wants full custody of Kelly, never wanting me to ever see her again. She's my daughter William and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her. The other question that you asked me whether he wants me dead or not, well, the answer to that question is....is yes. He could have killed me just now and I know he would have......but Michael saved my life. He saved me William. If it wasn't for him, I would have been raped and killed by now. He wants all the English dead as well, meaning you and everyone here."  
  
"How could you do this, Jewel? Wait, delay that question and answer me this, what other secrets are you keeping from me?" asked Tavington.  
  
Jewel looked gave a quick glance over at Bordon then looked back "Nothing. There is nothing else, William."  
  
Tavington shook his head back and forth "You sister........you are unbelievable. If you'll excuse me, I am going back to the ball."  
  
Jewel watched as her brother walk away and then looked down "You hate me as well, Michael?"  
  
Bordon looked at Jewel "Jewel, I do not hate you and neither does your brother. He is just upset......you know how he gets."  
  
Jewel looked at Michael "Yes, I know. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, Michael. I know I should have, but I guess I was afraid that you would hate me."  
  
Bordon put his hand underneath Jewel's chin "Listen to me, you are a beautiful woman and I could never hate you. I love you Jewel and your past is in the past. I care nothing about it, except, I would love to meet your daughter again one of these times again, if you don't mind."  
  
Jewel smiled "She would love to meet you," Jewel wrapped her hands around Bordon's neck "I know she would."  
  
Bordon smiled back at Jewel and kissed her. He slipped his warm tongue between her lips and she enjoyed every minute of it. Jewel felt as if her knees would go out from the pleasure she was receiving from this man. They were both startled as boat exploded in the water.  
  
Bordon sighed "Has to be the damn rebels."  
  
Jewel nodded "Well......we shouldn't let the entire night be spoiled," Jewel smiled at Bordon "Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Bordon gave Jewel a sly smile and kissed her again "That I do."  
  
They both headed upstairs to Bordon's room. 


	14. Shared pasts

_**Chapter 14. Shared Pasts**_

It was 9:00p.m. when Jewel had Bordon join her in her room instead of his after the ball.

"Did you have a good time,?" asked Bordon.

Jewel chuckled "Does anyone really ever have a good time at the ball? I still can't believe that crazy lady

who thought the explosions, was fireworks!"

Bodon laughed "Yes, I do believe that was Mrs. Simms. I find her to be quite..."

"Annoying,?" asked Jewel.

"Well, I was going to say odd, but annoying I suppose would do."

"Make yourself comfortable, Michael. I'm going to change into something more comfortable."

Michael nodded and sat down.

Jewel took about 15 minutes before she came back out.

Bordon looked at her "You look beautiful. You'll always look beautiful."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome," said Bordon.

Jewel walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Why exactly couldn't we go to my room?"

"Well, I figure knowing my brother like I do, he'll go to your room first before checking here."

Bordon sat down next to Jewel "Maybe, but after he realizes that I'm not there, I'm sure he'll come here next and find us together."

Jewel smiled "Not if I throw you in the closet."

Bordon laughed "Throw me in the closet huh?"

"Yes, or I can have you hide under the bed."

"Jewel," Bordon sighed "I need to ask you a personal question."

"You can ask me anything, Michael."

"In all the years I've known your brother, he's never really talked about your parents. I know bits and pieces, but that's about it."

Jewel ran her fingers through her hair "Do you mind me asking why you want to know?"

Bordon looked at Jewel "For years I've been trying to figure out your brother and now to figure out you."

"William's and my past are somewhat complicated. I'm sure William has told you that I got sent away when I was 5 and he was 10. I was sooo young, but I remember everything. When you're a kid and you have something horrible happen to you, it stays with you forever. I would crawl into William's bed when our parents were fighting. He would hold me so tight and I felt so safe. I loved our mother and I miss her terribly. I know she didn't want to send me away, but our father was so evil, she couldn't stop him. If the answer you seek about my brother to see why he can be so cold, the answers can be many. Between our father being the drunken, abusive bastard he was and our father sending me away from him. To be honest, Michael, I worry about him. He's starting to act like father and that really really worries me."

Bordon wasn't sure what to say to all of this.

"And as to what makes me tick... I really couldn't say. I have the same temper as my brother, but it just seems when he's angry, he has no rational thought. I think I got my rational thinking from our mother."

"The Colonel always tells me that you look like her and that you act like her."

Jewel smiled to herself "I miss her. But enough about bad things, what about you? What was your parents like? Did you get along with them both? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Do you want the answers in that order?"

Jewel smacked his arm "Oh come on. Tell me."

Bordon smiled "Ok. My parents were both good. I got along great with both of them. Especially my mother. Unfortunately the both passed away."

"I'm sorry, Michael."

"It's ok. I do have a sister though. I haven't seen her for years. I've tried to find her several times, but haven't had any luck. I have another question. Actually, make that two questions. How old is your daughter and where is she?"

"Kelly is 13 years old and she is with a well-trusted friend of mine. I didn't want her near this bloody war."

Bordon smiled "She uh...definitely has a way with words."

Jewel smiled "What do you mean?"

"Well, she uh...really let General O'Hara have it when she stood up for me and your brother."

Jewel laughed "She gets that from me. Especially if she was harsh. Do you remember what she said?"

Bordon laughed to himself as he was remembering "She said something about sticking a candle up his arse."

Jewel clasped her hands on her face and fell back and laughed "Oh my goodness! She said that?!"

"Yeah," Bordon laughed.

"Ugh...I'm gonna have to have words with that girl. She gets that whole sarcastic attitude from me and unfortunately some from Jack too."

"What did you see in him?"

"In Jack,?" asked Jewel.

"Yeah."

"Michael, you don't want to know. I just thought he was charming and nice, but I was wrong. But there is no comparison to you. You are everything he's not. You're charming," Jewel leaned up and kissed his neck "and sweet," Jewel kissed his cheek moving to his lips "and incredibly handsome."

Bordon kissed Jewel with such passion. He moved down sucking and biting her neck so gentle she thought she would faint from the pleasure.

"Michael, make love to me. Make love to me now."

Bordon gave Jewel a final kiss "Wait."

Jewel was shocked "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Jewel. It's not you. Trust me, I have a good reason and I promise you'll love it."

Jewel smiled "All right. You're right anyhow, it's not the time yet."

"Then you're not mad?"

Jewel placed a kiss on Bordon's head "No, but it might be a good idea for you to get out of here before my brother finds us...again and who knows what he'll do."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

They both got up and headed for the door.

Bordon leaned down and gave Jewel a kiss "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Jewel sighed to herself, layed on the bed, and went to sleep.


	15. The Trap and Kidnapped

_**Chapter 15: The Trap and Kidnapped**_

It was 9:00 a.m. when Jewel woke the next morning "Ugh, it's 9 o'clock already. I am so tired," she said to herself.

Without warning , the door flew open. Jewel raised her head a little to see it was her brother.

"Time to wake up dear sister!"

Jewel rolled her eyes "Go away, William."

Tavington walked to the curtains and opened them letting the sun hit Jewel in the face.

"Oh," exclaimed Jewel as the sun hit her "someone turn down the sun!"

Tavington laughed as he jumped on the bed next to his sister "Come on, Jewel, time to get up."

Jewel threw a pillow at his face "What are you so hyped up about?"

"We got news about the ghost. I know where he's going. He keeps hitting where our soldiers go, so I'm setting a trap for him."

Jewel yawned "That's nice. I'm going back to sleep now."

Tavington smiled as he got up and flipped the bed making Jewel land on the floor.

"William!"

Tavington laughed "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Jewel laughed "I'll get you for that!"

"Oh yeah? Well, come on little sister."

Jewel walked around the bed, she made sure his back was to the bed and tackled him. She found his tickle spot and started tickling him till he couldn't breath "Say uncle! Say uncle!"

Tavington laughed "No fair!"

"That's not the magic words!"

Jewel tickled her brother harder.

"Ah! Ok, ok, uncle!"

Jewel laughed "Ha ha, Victory is mine!"

"Only because you cheated."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Jewel.

General O'Hara entered "Colonel Tavington, Lord Cornwallis wants to see you."

Tavington sighed "Yes, yes, all right," he looked at his sister "I'll see you when I get back."

Jewel gave her brother a kiss on his forehead "Be careful and take care of your men."

Tavington smiled and left the room.

Jewel walked to her window overlooking the fort and saw her brother and Bordon getting on their horses. She saw Bordon look up at her and smiled. She smiled back at him wanting to run down there and kiss him. She watched them ride off into the woods.

"Your brother seems to do what he wants."

Jewel sighed "You're still here?"

O'Hara chuckled as he joined Jewel at the window "I guess your brother figured I had lied about Lord Cornwallis wanting to see him. All he really wanted was for him to hurry and leave."

"What do you want, General?"

O'Hara smiled "Well, with any luck your brother will be killed by this ghost." He put his hand on Jewel's shoulder as he walked behind her and slid his hand down her arm "You are so beautiful. It's hard to believe that you're the Colonel's sister."

Jewel turned around facing O'Hara and smacked him hard across the face "How dare you speak about my brother that way! You don't even know him! You have no idea what life was like living how we did."

O'Hara was silent for he knew she was right.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my brother after I'm getting done changing."

Jewel walked to the washroom and shut the door.

O'Hara sighed but did not leave the room.

Jewel quickly changed her clothes and walked out and found O'Hara on the floor "General?" She walked closer and felt his neck for a pulse "O'Hara! O'Hara, wake up!"

Jewel stopped shaking O'Hara when she felt the barrel of a gun against her head "Don't move and don't turn around."

"Who are you?"

The person laughed "You think you would know my voice even though I told you not to turn around."

Jewel closed her eyes "Jack?"

Jack hit the back of Jewel's head, picked her up and headed out undetected.

Three hours later Colonel Tavington, Major Bordon, Captain Wilkins, and Colonel Tarleton got back from the trap they set for the ghost.

"I can't believe he got away again,!" yelled Tavington.

"Very true, but we did get some of his men, Colonel."

"You're right, Bordon. I guess we should give Jewel the bad and good news. Who wants to do it?"

"Um...sir," Wilkins started "Why would she care?"

"My sister wants this war to be over as well and to stop having to worry about me."

The men reached Jewel's room.

"Well," said Tavington "I guess we'll all go in there together."

Tavington opened the door and saw an unconscious O'Hara on the floor "What the hell?"

The men walked to the General.

"General,?" started Wilkins "General? General, wake up!"

O'Hara moaned as he felt his head hurt "What happened?"

"Well sir," said Ban "we were hoping you could tell us what happened."

"Oh my god!"

Bordon looked at Tavington realizing what he was worried about "Jewel."

Tavington and Bordon both got up and looked into every room, crawl space, and anywhere else she could be.

"She's not here," Tavington said with worry in his eyes and walked over to O'Hara "Sir, please, do you know where my sister is?"

O'Hara looked at Tavington "I'm sorry, Colonel. I don't know what happened. Someone else was in the room. I was looking out the window and someone hit me from behind."

Tavington thought for a minute "Wait, what were you doing in here in the first place?"

The General stood up "I wanted to make sure your sister was going to be ok after you left, so I stayed in here after you walked out the door."

Bordon felt something wasn't right and judging by his commander's face, he felt the same. Bordon the looked towards a desk and saw what looked like a letter. He walked over and picked it up, then read it. Bordon sighed "Oh my god."

Tavington heard Bordon "What is it?"

Bordon held out the note to the Colonel.

Tavington grabbed it and started to read:

_"Tavington, it is time that you and I finish something that is long overdue. You, and you alone, are to meet me along the Santee. I have your sister and make no mistake, I will kill her after I have her over and over again. I will have her scream my name as I ravish her if you don't do what I tell you. I know something about your sister that you may or may not know. Know this, if I don't have her, I'll make sure to hand her over to the ghost and his men."_

_Jack O' Connor_

Tavington crumpled the note and threw it against the wall "Damn it!"

Bordon looked at Tavington "Sir, I must go with you."

Tavington shook his head "No, Bordon. He'll kill her. I know he will. I'm going alone."

Tavington walked out the door, down to his horse, and rode off.


	16. The Fight

_**Chapter 16: The Fight**_

Tavington headed toward the Santee by himself. He knew Jack O' Connor was right, their fight was long over due.

Tavington snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a horse tied to a tree. He figured it was Jack's horse so he tied his up to a nearby tree.

"Remain there, Colonel!" a voice called out.

Tavington looked around, but couldn't see anyone through the fog "All right, O'Connor. I'm here, it's just me, just like your note said."

"Drop your weapons and throw them into the pond.

Tavington threw his pistol and his sabre into the pond. He wasn't afraid to face him on hand to hand combat.

"There! I have no weapons."

O'Connor came out of the shadows "Good. I knew you would be a good boy and do as you're told. Especially since it concerns your sister."

Tavington took his helmet off and set it on the ground "Where is she?"

"You know, Tavington, it's really quite remarkable about how things turned out for us. You went on to join the pathetic British Army who can't even manage to catch one man and me?" O' Connor laughed "I ended up marrying your sister. I thought she was always a fine piece of ass. And then when I finally shagged her, oh, the pleasure is just unexplainable."

Tavington felt his blood boil as he quickly stalked up to O'Connor and punched him across the face. O'Connor quickly got up and punched Tavington in his stomach, then kneed him in the face. O'Connor went to punch him on the left side of his face, but Tavington blocked it with his left arm bringing his right hand to punch O'Connor in his nose knocking him to the ground.

Panting, Tavington walked to where he dropped his sabre and brought it back and held it to O'Connor's throat "Now, you tell me where my sister is!"

O'Connor laughed "Fuck you , Tavington! You'll never find your sister."

"Then there is no reason for me to keep you alive is there?"

"Wait, Colonel," a voice called behind him said with a pistol drawn.

Tavington turned around "Bordon, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I couldn't let you go alone. I want him dead just as much as you, but if we kill him then we won't find, Jewel, for sure."

As much as he hated it he knew Bordon was right. He had no idea where his sister could be.

"All right," Tavington yanked O'Connor up "you're gonna tell us where to find my sister or I'll kill you extremely slow."

"Do your worst, Colonel!"

Tavington smiled "Oh don't worry. They don't call me the butcher for nothing.

Bordon grabbed some rope and tied O'Connor's hands together.

O'Connor looked at Bordon "So, you're the new guy that is hooking up with my ex bitch."

Bordon glared at him.

"Oh yeah, Major. I know all about it. You haven't shagged her yet, but you want to, don't you? She's a great fuck!"

Bordon punched O'Connor across the face knocking him to the ground. O'Connor grabbed some wet mud and flung it into Tavington's and Bordon's eyes and ran off.

They wiped out their eyes and looked around.

"Damn it,!" Tavington yelled and then faced Bordon "Damn you, Bordon! You never should have come out here! Now, because of you, my sister may die!"

"I want to find her too, sir."

"Oh really?" Tavington sheathed his sabre "Is what he said, true? Are you trying to shag my sister?"

"Colonel, it's not like that. I love her. I love her with all my heart."

Tavington's teeth clenched and tightened his fists "Damn you, Bordon. We had an agreement. You were to stay away from my sister."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I couldn't and I won't be able to. I love her and she loves me."

Tavington shoved Bordon against a tree and pulled Bordon's pistol out of his hand and put the barrel to his neck "I could kill you right now."

"Yes, sir you could."

"Take it back. Say you'll leave my sister alone."

"I can't do that."

Tavington cocked the pistol "Take it back."

Bordon shook his head "No, Tav. I love your sister and I will not back down from it."

"Please don't, Uncle William."

Tavington and Bordon looked over and saw Kelly.

Kelly walked closer to the men and put her hands on the Colonel's arm making him lower the gun "You both love my mom, so please work together."

Tavington heaved a frustrated sigh, got on his horse and left.

Kelly and Bordon exchanged looks and got on their horses.


	17. Daugher and Friend

_**Chapter 17: Daughter and Friend**_

Bordon found himself to be in an awkward position being around Kelly. He wasn't sure what to say to her, he was hoping that Jewel would be around next time they would see each other.

"So, Major, aren't you going to ask me?"

Bordon looked at Kelly "Miss?"

"How I found you or where I came from?"

Bordon cleared his throat "Yes, I wanted to ask you, but wasn't sure how to ask you.

"Well, it's really easy to explain. I was out riding with the person who is looking after me. Anyway, I heard the commotion and rode off and found you and my uncle."

Bordon sighed "That was a very silly thing to do, Miss. There are rebels everywhere and you could have been killed."

Kelly chuckled "Major, I knew my father would pick the foggiest and remote place possible. Besides, my mum taught me how to track people."

"How did you even find out about your mother?"

Kelly ran her fingers through her hair "Well, we went to Fort Carolina and I talked with Captain Wilkins. After hearing about it, my friend and I went riding, I heard the commotion and rode to see what was going on. Like I said, I figured it was father because it's just like his personality. He's mysterious, mean, abusive, and a bloody idiot!"

Bordon chuckled.

Kelly looked at Bordon "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, you can."

"Do you really love my mother?"

Bordon stopped his horse "Yes, Miss. I really do love her. I want to help find her and bring her back."

"Uncle William doesn't seem to want you around her. Does he think you'll hurt her or something?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's that he's afraid he'll lose his sister all over again. He should know me well enough that I would never lay a hand on his sister and will do anything for her...and do anything for you."

"Me?"

Bordon smiled "Of course you, Miss. You're Jewel's daughter and you look just like her."

Kelly smiled back "Don't worry Major, I won't give you any trouble as long as 3 conditions are met."

"All right, what are they?"

Kelly held up her hand "One, you bring my mother back home safe and sound. Two, that you will always love her, protect her, and care for her."

Bordon nodded "I can do those. And what about the 3rd condition, Miss?"

Kelly smiled "That you call me, Kelly, not Miss."

Bordon smiled "You have a deal, Kelly."

Kelly chuckled "Good, now let us ride!"

Kelly tapped her feet on her horse and took off with Bordon falling in behind.

It had been an hour since Tavington's fight with Jack O'Connor. Tavington was tired, hurt, and mad.

"I can't believe this is happening. First, I get embarrassed by Lord Cornwallis, my sister comes back and ends up falling for one of my men, now she's kidnapped, and to top everything else I find out she married that bastard O'Connor and had a kid, I get in a fight with the bastard O'Connor and then Bordon screws it all up! I mean, can you believe this, Hammer?" Tavington looked down to his horse's face.

Hammer just snorted at him.

Tavington shook his head "Oh, who asked you anyway?" He then heard a gunshot "What the hell?"

Hammer started to go crazy, trying to buck Tavington.

"Hammer, what the hell is the matter with you?"

With one swift move, Hammer threw Tavington off and ran the other way.

Tavington rolled off his stomach onto his back. He put his hand on his head and saw he was bleeding. He had hit his head on a rock and was hurting badly. He tried to get up, but staggered and fell back down and just stayed down "Jewel," he muttered.

Tavington closed his eyes and could see his sister's face and wished it was real. He opened his eyes again and tried to get up one more time, but still no success. He fell back to the ground and coughed.

"Jewel," he muttered again trying to remind himself she was still out there somewhere.

A few seconds later, Tavington felt a rumble beneath him and thought it may be the Dragoons. He did a sideglance to the noise and saw it wasn't the Dragoons, but rebels.

Tavington let out a frustrated sigh. This was just not a good day.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," said a rebel.

Tavington reached for his pistol, but was kicked before he could grab it, by a rebel "Not so fast," the man laughed "say goodnight Colonel!" The man punched Tavington knocking him out.


	18. Reunited

I forgot to put this on the last chapter thing that I just put up. I finally got started on this story again after a year lol and I hope it still ends up good like I wanted it to. Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)

_**Chapter 18: Reunited**_ (Warning: Rape Scene)

It was later at night when Tavington woke up, bound and gagged.

"Ah, awake I see," said a rebel walking up to Tavington.

Tavington glared at the rebel and tried to speak.

The rebel laughed and kneeled in front of Tavington then smiled "What's the matter, Colonel? Cat got your tongue? It's funny to see the mighty Colonel 'The Butcher' Tavington at the mercy of rebels."

Tavington looked away and mumbled.

The rebel undid Tavington's gag "What was that?"

"I called you an asshole!" Tavington snapped.

"You're just like your sister. Funnily enough, your sister called me the same thing."

"Where is she?" growled Tavington.

The man laughed "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh good, you got him," said Jack walking up "Good job, Elijah. Do me a favor and," Jack whispered the rest into Elijah's ear.

Elijah chuckled and walked away.

Tavington glared at Jack with such hate in his eyes "Where's my sister, O'Connor?"

O'Connor laughed "Oh, Colonel. You sound like a bird begging for it's supper."

"William?"

Tavington looked past Jack "Oh god. Jewel?"

Jack got up and talked to Elijah.

Jewel ran to her brother putting her bound hands around his neck "William. I thought I'd never see you again."

Tavington wanted to hug his sister so badly, but his hands were behind his back "Oh, Jewel. I thought the same."

Elijah walked over and grabbed Jewel away from her brother and flung her to the ground.

"No!" Tavington yelled then started to get up, but was hit hard across the face with a bit of wood, knocking him to the ground.

Jewel saw her brother hit the ground "William," she sobbed then looked at Elijah "You bastard!"

Jack slapped Jewel on the face "Hold her arms down, Elijah." Jack faced his men "You two hold the Colonel and you Ethan hold her legs."

Tavington struggled to lean up and head towards Jack, but Jack's men held him back "Let her go, damn you! You hurt me if you want to hurt someone, but leave her alone!"

Jack laughed "Oh, Colonel. You just don't get it do you?"

Tavington watched as Jack started to undo his pants then became wide-eyed when he knew what they were planning to do "No! Don't you dare! You son of a bitch! I will kill you! I swear it!"

"Hold her down," ordered Jack as he started to undo Jewel's clothing.

Jewel struggled as hard as she could. She tried to kick Jack, but was stopped as Ethan grabbed her legs firmly.

"No!" Jewel screamed and sobbed.

Jack put his hand over her mouth silencing her screams as he thrust himself inside her making Jewel sob even harder. The more Jewel sobbed, the harder Jacks thrusts became.

"Please stop!" Tavington begged feeling completely helpless.

Jack threw his head back as he climaxed, then got up and looked at Ethan smiling "Your turn."

"Goddamn you, Jack! Leave her alone!" Tavington yelled at the top of his lungs.

Jack walked to Jewel's legs and held her down as Ethan undid his pants.

Jewel looked up through teared eyes and realized it wasn't over "No! No! Get off me! Please! William!" She cried.

Tavington began to feel tears well up in his eyes as he was powerless to stop them "Oh, Jewel," he cried.

Ethan placed his hand over Jewel's mouth as she started to scream again "Shut up you little bitch!"

Jewel tried to scream even louder as Ethan moved within her.

"Stop!" cried Tavington.

Jewel bit Ethan's hand and yelled for help as he examined his hand.

"You bitch!" Ethan yelled as he slapped Jewel in the face then hit her head hard against the ground knocking her out.

"Shit! Ethan, what the hell did you do?" asked Jack.

Ethan stood up "She bit me! I slammed her head against the ground."

Jack looked at Jewel's body "She ain't movin. Why ain't she movin? Did you kill her?"

Before Ethan could answer, gunshots rang out and hit Ethan in his arm.

Jack looked in the woods and had a feeling it might be the Dragoons "Move your asses out of here!"

"What about them?" asked Elijah.

"Leave them! Let's go! Ethan, let's go! Jonathan, Terry come on!"

The men that were holding onto Tavington let go and ran after the others.

Tavington looked towards the woods and saw Bordon, Wilkins, Ban, and Kelly walk towards them then turned to Jewel on the ground "Oh god. No. Bordon, hurry up!"


	19. Never the same

_**Chapter 19: Never the same**_

Bordon ran to Tavington "Sir, what happened?"

"Cut the ropes quick!"

As Bordon started to cut the ropes he looked over and saw Jewel's limp body on the ground "Oh, my god. Jewel?" He ran over and covered her with his jacket and held her head in his arm "What happened, Colonel?"

Tavington ran to the other side of her and knelt down and held Jewel's hand "I'm sorry, Jewel. We have to get back to Fort Carolina."

Kelly saw Jewel on the ground then started to run towards her "Mum? Mum?!"

"No, stop her!" yelled Tavington.

Wilkins looked at Jewel's body then stopped Kelly not wanting her to guess what happened.

"No! Let go of me! Mum! Mum!" Kelly cried out.

Bordon felt for a pulse and sighed "She has a pulse. It's weak, but it's there." Bordon started to pick her up, but was stopped when Tavington grabbed his arm.

"No. She's my sister. I'll help her. You've done enough, don't you think?" Tavington sneered.

Bordon was taken back by Tavington's remark and was confused "Sir?"

Tavington picked up Jewel's body and headed for the horses "Let's go."

Bordon shook his head as Ban looked at him.

Ban patted his shoulder then left for Fort Carolina with the others. No one spoke a word on the ride there.

"Make way!" a man yelled at the gates when Tavington and his men entered.

"Doctor!" yelled Tavington.

Doctor Kevin Sawyer ran to the Colonel as he saw Jewel limp in his arms "Good god. What happened to her?"

"I'll tell you once we get her on a bed. Please, we have to be quick," said Tavington shuddering.

Sawyer nodded and led Tavington to a room where he could examine Jewel.

"Wilkins, shut the door after I enter."

"Yes, sir."

Tavington put Jewel gently on the bed "Doc, I can't get her to wake up. You have to help her."

"Colonel, listen to me. I have to know what happened in order to help her."

Tavington gained his composure and took a deep breath "She uh...she was being held hostage by Jack O'Connor. They caught me and took me to where she was and they pulled her away from me and flung her to the ground. Two men ran over and held me in place. Their names were Jonathan and Terry. A man by the name of Ethan held her legs while Elijah held her arms."

"What did Jack do?" asked Sawyer.

Tavington had tears start to form in his eyes "He...he raped her. He raped her hard. After he was done, Ethan did the same. I couldn't move, Doc. She was getting hurt and I couldn't stop them." Tavington let the tears fall from his eyes as he looked down at his sister "I failed my own sister again. Ethan, hit her head hard against the ground and I haven't been able to wake her up. I don't know what to do."

Sawyer looked at Jewel then back to Tavington "I'll need you to leave the room, Colonel. All right?"

Tavington nodded then looked at his sister and knelt down on the bed "I'm so sorry, Jewel. I'm sorry I failed you again."

Sawyer watched the Colonel leave then looked down at Jewel and sighed "I hope I can help you, Jewel, but I have a feeling things won't be the same."

Meanwhile as Tavington was waiting for Sawyer to examine Jewel, he helped himself to a drink and joined his men in the parlor. Tavington sighed as he sat down in the chair going over the events that happened in his head.

"How is she?" asked Ban walking over.

"Doctor is with her now. We'll know more after he's done checking her over."

Wilkins walked over and sat on the other side of Tavington "She's a tough woman, sir. She'll be all right."

Bordon walked in with Cornwallis and O'Hara then saw Tavington and walked over to him "Sir, how's...how's Jewel doing?"

Tavington took a final drink "Fine. No thanks to you. This is all your fault."

"Sir?"

Tavington stood up "It's your fault. If it weren't for you, my sister would not be in the shape that she's in! Damn you to hell!"

"Colonel Tavington! That is quite enough," said Cornwallis in a stern tone. "Now what is going on?"

Tavington glared at Bordon "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"I ask again, what is going on?"

Ban sighed "My Lord, Colonel Tavington's sister was injured."

"How bad is it?" asked O'Hara.

"Bad," answered Wilkins.

"And you say this is Major Bordon's fault, Colonel?"

"Yes, my Lord I do and it is."

Cornwallis cleared his throat "Colonel, you better have some evidence to back up your accusations."

"He ignored my orders and the orders of the letter."

"What letter?" asked Cornwallis.

Tavington poured himself another drink "An old enemy of mine kidnapped Jewel and said that if I ever wanted to see her alive and unharmed that I was to face him alone, but Bordon followed then everything went to hell."

"Major, is this true?"

Bordon sighed "Yes, my Lord. I did follow the Colonel, but it was only because I wanted to help."

"Did a real good job of that, didn't you?"

Ban looked over at Tavington "Enough."

"Anyway," Tavington continued "when I rode away from Bordon and Kelly, my horse got spooked and bucked me off. I thought I heard the Dragoons coming, but it was the rebels. I was taken to where Jewel was being held and seeing her brought great relief and then they pulled her away from me."

"Then what happened?"

Tavington closed his eyes then looked at Cornwallis "Two of Jack's men came over and held me down, then Jack raped her. After he was done, a man named Ethan did the same. I couldn't protect my sister, but I will kill them. I'll kill them all."

"Is Jack the name of the old enemy?"

"Yes, my Lord," Tavington said then looked over at Bordon "Now you know what my sister went through because of you!"

Bordon walked up to Tavington as his back was turned to him "I never meant what happened to Jewel. I just wanted to help find her, Tav. I love her and...I...I want to marry her."

Tavington broke the glass that was in his hand then turned and punched Bordon hard across the face nearly knocking him over, but Bordon came back with a right hook.

Ban pulled Tavington away from Bordon as Wilkins did the same and grabbed Bordon.

"Let me go, Ban!" Tavington shouted.

Ban grabbed Tavington's coat "That is enough!"

"What is going on here?"

Everyone looked to the door and saw Kelly.

Kelly looked at Tavington and Bordon and saw both of them had bloody lips from fighting "You two are unbelievable! My mother is in that other room possibly fighting for her life as far as we know and you two are in here fighting. I don't care what little feud you two got going on, but it will not help my mother. Grow up!"

Tavington and Bordon glared at each other, neither saying a word.

"Bloody good show, Kelly!" chuckled Ban.

"The girl was right," said Sawyer coming in.

Cornwallis looked over at Sawyer "Doctor, how is Jewel doing?"

Tavington turned around and faced Sawyer "Is she all right?"

"Colonel, perhaps you and I should talk alone."

Kelly walked to the doctor "She's my mother. You can tell me as well."

Tavington sighed "Just out with it."

Sawyer cleared his throat "Well, I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

Tavington sighed "The good."

"The good news is that she's awake and breathing normally."

"The Bad?"

Sawyer closed his eyes as he knew the next bit of news would hit them hard "The bad news is...is--"

"Damn it, Sawyer! What is wrong with Jewel?" shouted Tavington.

"Colonel, when...," Sawyer sighed "They...um...they really tore her up inside. I can't say for sure whether it wll make a difference or not."

"What are you saying, Doc?"

"I'm saying, Colonel, that she might not be able to have any more children. It's not a certainity, but it's possible."

Tavington was too shocked to say anything, then sat down and put his face into his hands.

"My mother was raped?" asked Kelly.

"Yes, Kelly. She was," said Ban as he sat down feeling sick to his stomach.

Kelly shook her head as tears started to come out of her eyes "No. Not my mum!"

Bordon watched Kelly run off crying then looked back to Tavington as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Colonel, your sister also isn't speaking. She wouldn't let me finish the exam when she woke up, so when any of you go in there, don't try and touch her and I'm only allowing one vistor at a time. My lord."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Cornwallis.

"Ban, why don't you and I check on Kelly?" asked Wilkins standing up.

Tavington sighed then stood up with tear streaks down his face "I'm going to see my sister. As for you, Bordon, stay away from my sister. You bring nothing, but misery."

Bordon watched Tavington walk off then sobbed quietly about Jewel.


	20. Let it go

_**Chapter 20: Let it go**_

Tavington quietly opened the door to Jewel's room and walked in. As he shut the door, he heard Jewel whimper "Jewel? It's just me, William."

Jewel hugged the covers close to her body and had tears falling down from her eyes.

Tavington walked over and looked at Jewel with sorrow, then tried to touch her face.

"No!" yelped Jewel as she backed away from her brother holding the covers.

Tavington brought his hand back and placed it on his mouth as he realized that Jewel acted like she didn't even know him.

"Jewel, it's me, William."

Jewel sobbed into the covers "Get away! Get away from me please!"

Tavington backed away from the bed as he felt he would start to cry then left the room to go onto the balcony.

A few moments later, O'Hara walked past the balcony doors, but stopped when he saw it was Tavington sitting outside. O'Hara looked around then walked out onto the balcony.

Tavington remained looking out over the estate not realizing that O'Hara came out."Colonel Tavington?"

Tavington gave a sideglance backward then wiped his eyes "What do you want?"

"May I sit?"

Tavington scoffed "You're the General aren't you? Since when do you need my permission?"

O'Hara cleared his throat as he sat down "I didn't come out here to argue with you, Colonel. I came out here to ask about your sister. How is she doing?"

Tavington looked at O'Hara not sure whether he should say anything, but too tired to argue "Not that good. I went in to see her and she...she was afraid of me. She acted as if she didn't even know me."

"Did you try and touch her?" asked Sawyer walking out.

Tavington sighed as he remembered "Yes. I tried to touch her face and I was going to hold her like I did when we were little, but she yelled and pulled away from me."

Sawyer sighed "Colonel."

Tavington stood up and faced Sawyer "Don't give me any lectures. She's my sister and all I wanted to do was comfort her. She looked terrified when she saw my face and I can't tell you how much that hurts."

O'Hara looked up and saw Lord Cornwallis standing and staring out the window "Excuse me, gentlemen."

"Colonel, I can't imagine what you are feeling, but it isn't your fault."

Tavington scoffed "You're right. It's Bordon's fault."

Ban and Wilkins came out just in time to hear Tavington's last remark.

Ban shook his head and sighed "Doc, would you mind if we had a talk with Colonel Tavington alone?"

Sawyer shook his head and walked up to Ban then whispered "Good luck."

"Heard that," said Tavington.

Ban nodded at Sawyer then looked back to Tavington.

"Where's Kelly?" asked Tavington.

"Talking with Bordon I think."

Wilkins sat down "She wanted to see her mother, but the doc didn't think it was a good idea for Kelly's sake. The knowledge of what happened to Jewel and seeing her...might be more than Kelly could bare."

"I bet she threw a fiery hell about that one," chuckled Tavington as he knew Kelly's temper was much like his and his sister.

Wilkins smiled "She sure did."

Ban looked at Wilkins "Um...Wilkins, why don't you go talk to the men to see if anyone has heard anymore on 'The Ghost' or the ones that did this to Jewel."

Wilkins noticed the hint and stood up "Sure will. I'll pray for your sister, Colonel."

Tavington nodded and watched Wilkins walk off then turned to Ban "Why'd you send him away? You and I both know that nobody knows anything."

Ban walked to the railing "I know that. Kelly thought that her mom seeing her might bring Jewel out of her state, but even though Jewel loves with all her heart, it might not help since Kelly is also---"

"Jack's daughter," Tavington finished as he walked to the railing. "Damn it. I should have killed him when we were kids."

Ban chuckled to himself then looked seriously towards Tavington "Um...Tavington, I've been thinking."

"That's scary."

"I think that maybe we should let him try and talk to her."

Tavington raised his eyebrow "Who?"

Ban looked at Tavington not saying anything.

Tavington shook his head as he figured out who Ban was talking about "No, absolutely not. No way."

"Colonel, Bordon might be the only one to reach her. Look, I know you two have your differences, but this is about Jewel now. Let it go, Tav. For your sister's sake and yours," Ban said putting his hand on Tav's shoulder.

Tavington watched Ban walk off then sighed to himself as he thought about Ban's suggestion.


	21. A Request

_**Chapter 21: A Request**_

After thinking for a few hours, Tavington decided to go talk with Bordon. As Tavington reached the doors, he took a deep breath and breathed out as he knocked "Bordon?"

There was no answer.

Tavington cleared his throat then just let himself in to Bordon's room and found him staring out the window "Bordon? Why didn't you answer when I knocked on your door?"

"Sorry, sir," said Bordon still looking out the window.

Tavington walked towards the window then looked at Bordon noticing that he had been crying recently "Where's Kelly?"

"Sleeping. Took me forever to convince her to sleep."

Tavington leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as he looked down to the ground "I need a favor from you, Bordon."

Bordon clenched his jaw wondering what mess he was going to be made to do "What's that, sir?"

"I want you to try and reach my sister, Bordon. To bring back who she was. I want to see her beautiful smile again."

Bordon looked over at his superior "What makes you think I can help her?"

"Because she loves you and you love her. Make her remember the both of you."

"Sir, I do love her, but so do you and if you couldn't reach her, how can I?"

Tavington stood in front of Bordon "Because of the love you have for each other. Jewel is my sister and I love her very much, but you might be what she needs. Kelly can't do it, I've tried, Wilkins and Ban aren't that close to her, Lord Cornwallis isn't close to her, and there is no way in hell, I'll let O'Hara near her. Which leaves you, Major."

"What if I make her worse off than she already is?"

Tavington sighed "Bordon, do you know what happened when I went to see her?"

Bordon shook his head "No, sir."

"She cowered away from me like I was the enemy. It hurt to see her like that and to act that way. For her, Bordon. Try."

Bordon nodded "Does this mean--?"

"This is for her, Bordon. Nothing else changes. Bring my sister back. Good luck."

Bordon watched Tavington walk off, then exited the room and walked down to Jewel's door and stared at it "Here goes nothing."

(Sorry such a short chapter mateys)


	22. Neverending love

_**Chapter 22 - Neverending Love**_

Bordon quietly opened the door and walked in to Jewel's room noticing she was still in bed. It was nearing 6:00am and no one could sleep for they were all worried about Jewel. Bordon could hear Jewel sobbing quietly and walked to the side where she was facing and sat down in the chair next to the bed "Jewel?"

Jewel opened her eyes and started to scoot back away from Bordon "No," she sobbed.

"Jewel, it's me, Michael. I won't hurt you."

"Stay away," Jewel shivered. "I don't know you. Please get away from me."

Bordon brought his hand to his mouth as he noticed how difficult this was gonna be.

Jewel faced the other way as she sobbed "Please go away. I'm not worth anything anymore. I'm not worth being loved."

"That's not true, Jewel."

"I know what the doctor said about me might not being able to have children. I'm ugly. Everything about me is ugly," Jewel shivered.

Bordon shook his head then eased himself gently on the bed trying not to frighten Jewel "That's not true. Nothing about you is ugly. Not even close. Do you remember when we first met?"

Jewel didn't say anything only sniffled.

Bordon smiled to himself remembering "Your brother and I were talking about you then all of a sudden there you were. After your brother had left, we sat at the creek and I couldn't take my eyes off you. Your beautiful eyes glistening against the water, your hair flowing in the wind, and your smile that could melt a man's heart. You were beautiful then Jewel and you're beautiful now and my love for you will never change. Not ever. If you can't have anymore children, I will still love you. I will die loving you and I will love you in death."

Bordon looked at Jewel as she was still looking the other way, then got right next to her, put his hand on Jewel's shoulder and laid his head next to hers "You're beautiful Jewel, you always will be and I love you very much. Very much."

Jewel closed her eyes as she felt another tear come down, then turned around and faced Bordon as she choked back her tears.

Bordon touched Jewel's cheek noticing it was still somewhat bruised "Always beautiful."

"Michael," Jewel cried.

Bordon held Jewel as she cried into his chest and kissed her head "Oh, my beautiful Jewel. I missed you so much."

"I'm so sorry," Jewel sighed.

"No, Jewel. You have no reason to be sorry. You have done nothing wrong. Do you hear me?"

Jewel looked at Bordon and nodded "All right."

Bordon looked at the window and could see the sun would be coming up "How about we go out onto the balcony and watch the sun come up?"

"Sounds good to me."

Bordon and Jewel walked out onto the balcony. The morning weather was perfect for a sunrise and Bordon was with the woman he loved.

Jewel held Bordon's hands as he had them wrapped around her waise "Thank you, Michael."

"For what, beautiful?"

"For not giving up on me. For loving me so much."

Bordon put his chin on Jewel's shoulder "I will always love you. No matter what. You know, your brother also tried to help."

Jewel sighed "I know. I guess you were the one that I needed."

"He blamed himself for what happened, but most of all blamed me which he had every right."

"No, he had no right. Um...Michael, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, love."

"Don't tell anyone that I've come out of my state."

Bordon was confused "I thought you would want everyone to know as soon as possible."

"They will, but I don't want to be flooded with questions and everything just yet. I'll surprise them later on today, but for now, I just want to enjoy the sunrise with you," smiled Jewel.

Bordon smiled back "There's that beautiful smile. How I have missed it."

Jewel kissed Bordon on the lips "And how I missed you and especially my daughter. How did she...um...deal with all of this?"

"Well, it took me forever, but I finally talked her into going to sleep last night."

Jewel took a deep breath then faced the railing "My poor daughter. She had to be really hurting."

"We all were. Your brother actually asked me to see if I could help even though I was going to anyway, but I feared I might do you more harm than good."

Jewel sighed "But you did help."

Bordon noticed Jewel's face start to hang low "Jewel? Is there something else wrong?"

"Not with you, Michael. I just have a feeling it's not over yet."

"What isn't?"

Jewel held Bordon's hands tightly as she watched the sun "The pain."

(Sorry took so long to update. Hoping still doin a good job keeps fingers crossed)


	23. Morning breakfast and A Ghost arrives

_**Chapter 23: Morning breakfast and A Ghost arrives**_

After watching the sunrise, Jewel and Bordon went to sleep till about 11:00a.m. then headed downstairs to the table. Bordon went to the kitchen first.

Jewel looked into the parlor and saw her brother sleeping in the chair. She walked over to him and smoothed his cheek.

Tavington started to wake up, but didn't open his eyes.

Jewel smiled then kissed forehead "Wake up sleepy head. The sun has risen and so should you."

Tavington opened his eyes surprised and thrilled to see his sister. He stood up from the chair and ran his hand over his head as he was in shock and could feel a tear well up in his eye "Jewel?"

"Morning, William."

Tavington grabbed his sister's hand "Jewel, I'm...I'm...so sorry. If I only--"

Jewel threw her arms around her brother's neck "No, William. Don't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault. None of it, all right?"

Tavington nodded and let out a small sob "I love you, Jewel and I'm so glad to see you."

"I love you too, William. I'm back now. Let's get something to eat," Jewel smiled.

Tavington nodded then headed into the kitchen first as Jewel stopped then took a deep breath as she could tell that everyone was up and in the kitchen.

"Ah, Colonel Tavington, how is your sister this morning?" asked Cornwallis.

Tavington smiled as he put his hand behind him towards the wall. Jewel took a deep breath and put her hand in his and walked forward. The whole table was silent in shock and in happiness.

"Mum?"

Jewel smiled at her daughter "Kelly."

Kelly got up from her chair and ran to her mother, hugging her tightly "I thought you--"

"No, I'm here baby girl. I'm back and I'm here to stay. I love you, Kelly."

Kelly quietly sobbed into Jewel's shoulder "I love you too, Mum. They wouldn't let me see you when...when--"

"Honey, I'm glad that they didn't. It would have been much harder on you to see me the way I was and your uncle William and everyone else knew that, so please don't be like me and--"

"And threaten to beat them up?" Kelly smiled.

Jewel chuckled "Right."

Ban walked up to Jewel "It's good to see you. Permission to grab Jewel's arse, Colonel Tavington?"

"Only if you want to die, Ban."

Jewel shook her head and smiled "Missed your humor, Ban."

Ban chuckled then hugged Jewel "I am glad to see your smile."

Wilkins walked over "As am I. It's good to see you, MIss Tavington."

"Please call me, Jewel, Captain Wilkins."

"Yes ma'am. I mean, Jewel."

Jewel smiled then hugged Cornwallis as he walked over "Good morning, my lord."

"The morning belongs to you, my dear. You look wonderful."

"Thank you," Jewel smiled then looked at Bordon.

"Major, aren't you going to greet the young lady?" asked Cornwallis.

"He helped me, my lord. He stayed up with me all night and he's the reason why I'm up. My brother tried, so I don't want to hear anyone in this room or not in the room to say anything bad about my brother."

"Where is General O'Hara?" asked Kelly.

Cornwallis looked around "I don't know. I'm assuming that's who you referring to not being in the room, Jewel?"

"Yes, my lord."

As everyone sat down getting ready to eat, O'Hara came into the kitchen "My lord."

"O'Hara, where have you been?"

"My lord, there is a man waiting in your quarters. He has two Great Danes and rode in under a white flag of former parley," O'Hara whispered.

Cornwallis cleared his throat "Excuse me everyone. Something has come up."

"What do you suppose that's about?" asked Wilkins.

"Who knows?" Tavington said then looked over at Jewel's plate raising his eyebrows as he noticed she was already done eating.

Jewel looked up and noticed everyone staring at her "What?"

"Hungry?" smiled Ban.

"Just a little bit," smiled Jewel.

Tavington nodded "But that's good though. Means you have an appetite."

Bordon looked outside and saw the prisoners being released "What the--"

Tavington looked at Bordon then looked outside "What the bloody hell? Excuse me."'

"William?" questioned Jewel.

Tavington stormed out of the kitchen then outside.

Everyone got up and followed Tavington outside.

Jewel saw her brother head towards the man then headed after him, but was stopped by Bordon.

"No, Jewel."

"What? Let go of me, Michael."

Bordon shook his head "Jewel, no. Let your brother handle this."

Jewel watched as two dogs followed the man out the gates then watched her brother walk up "William, who was that?"

"Nobody. Bordon, I need to talk with you now."

"Yes, sir."

Jewel looked at Bordon "Who was that man?"

Before Bordon could answer he heard Tavington call his name.

Bordon kissed Jewel's forehead "Later. I love you."

"Love you too," Jewel said as she watched Bordon walk away. "Ban, do you happen to know who that man was by any chance?"

Ban cleared his throat "Listen, Jewel, I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"Ban."

"Sorry," Ban said walking away.

Wilkins gave a nod to Jewel then followed Ban.

Jewel looked back towards the gates and sighed.

"Mom? I know that look. You're coming up with a plan, aren't you?"

Jewel smirked then looked at her daughter "Of course I am. Kelly, your uncle knows something and I need to find out what it is and it looks like I'll have to find out on my own."

"I want to help."

"I know you do, but it would be better if you don't get involved in it, but if you want to ask questions, trying to find out information, you can."

"Ok. What are you going to do?"

Jewel shook her head "Not sure yet, but I'll think of something."

Kelly nodded and walked away.

Jewel watched Kelly walk away then looked back towards the gates "I have to know what is going on here for my brother's sake."

At 8:00 p.m., Jewel snuck out to the horses and found hers "Ok, Ranger, are you ready to go?"

Ranger snorted and stomped his foot.

Jewel smiled "Good boy."

"What are you doing?"

Jewel jumped "Bloody hell, Kelly. Are you trying to give me a heart attack."

"Where are you going?"

Jewel sighed "To track down that man to find out what is going on here."

"I'll go with you."

"No, it's too dangerous. I need you to stay here and stall."

"But mom--"

Jewel climbed on her horse "No, buts, Kelly. It's safer for you to stay here. Hyah!" She rode off into the night.


	24. The Truth

_**Chapter 24: The truth**_

It was 10:00 p.m. by the time Jewel spotted a campfire and headed towards it. She rode slowly into the swamp until she approached the campfire and saw the man from Fort Carolina "Excuse me."

The men all pointed their weapons at Jewel.

Jewel put her hands up to her head "Um...I come in peace?"

"Stay your weapons. It's a woman," said a frenchman.

The men smiled then one spoke up by the name of Rollings "It's been a long time since I had a woman."

Jewel scoffed "Nor will you probably ever again. You. You were at Fort Carolina being held prisoner."

"John Billings is my name and may I ask Miss, what are you doing out here?"

"I'd like to know the same."

Jewel looked over and saw it was the man who was talking to her brother at Fort Carolina "I came to find...to find you. I must speak with you."

The men laughed and whistled.

"Enough. Very well, Miss. If you climb down off your horse, you and I will talk."

A black man came over and held the reins to Jewel's horse as she got down. Jewel looked over at the man "What's your name?"

"Occam."

"Thank you, Occam."

Occam nodded then tied up her horse.

Jewel followed the man "You're the one they call 'The Ghost' aren't you?"

"Yes, but call me Martin. You uh...you were at Fort Carolina, weren't you? You came out the door and was ready to follow that bastard Tavington. Now, who are you, Miss and what can I do for you?"

"My name is Jewel. Jewel Tavington."

Martin's eyes became wide.

"The bastard's sister. I didn't come here to fight Martin. I just want to know how this all started between you and my brother."

"Won't he tell you?" Martin sneered. "I thought maybe he might brag about it."

"About what?"

Martin sighed "Your brother killed my son. It was at my farm, there had just been a battle and I was caring for the wounded on both sides. My one son was accused of being a spy and he wasn't, then my other son Thomas tried to stop the British from taking my son away to be hanged. Thomas tried to rescue his brother and in doing so, your brother shot my son in the back, through his heart. Died in my arms."

"I'm sorry," Jewel said shaking her head. "How old was he?"

"He was 15. Now you best get out here Miss Tavington."

Jewel nodded, then got back on her horse and rode off.


	25. The evil of one

_**Chapter 25: The Evil of one**_

Jewel didn't see her daughter until 9:00 a.m., the morning after talking with Martin and finding out the awful truth about how it all got started.

"Mom, you awake?"

Jewel slowly sat up and looked at Kelly "Tell me something, Kelly. Did William or anyone look for me last night?"

"No, I overheard Lord Cornwallis yelling at Uncle William for something, then he and Bordon left. I think it was to find Wilkins and I haven't seen them since."

"What would they need to talk to him about?"

"About 'The Ghost' I think. Mom, what happened last night? Did you find that man?" asked Kelly.

Jewel nodded "Yes. Yes, I found him."

"Well, what did he say? Did he say what started whatever it is between him and uncle William? Did 'The Ghost' hire him?"

Jewel sighed "Kelly...he was 'the Ghost'. He is the one that uncle William has been after."

Kelly's face dropped in shock then jumped off the bed "Oh my god! Mom, you could have been killed!"

Jewel got off the bed and lowered her hands as she looked at the door "Will you keep your voice down for crying out loud?!"

Kelly shook her head "But mom you could have been killed. I've got to tell Uncle Willliam."

Jewel stopped Kelly before she reached the door "No. You cannot tell, William. You can't tell anyone."

"Mom, he could have killed you."

"Kelly, if he wanted me dead, I would be. He isn't after me or you. He's after William." Jewel sighed "Promise me you won't utter a word."

Kelly nodded "I promise. Mom, how did it all begin?"

Jewel looked to the side not knowing if she should tell her daughter that her uncle killed a 15 year old boy for nothing.

"Mom?"

Jewel shook her head "I can't tell you. Not yet anyway. Now listen to me, I have to go and find, William. I'll be back."

"Mom, how will you find him? Not to mention if uncle William finds out that you...that you went to find 'the Ghost', he'll be furious."

"Yes well, William isn't the only one who has secrets. You stay here at Fort Carolina, it's safer. All right?"

Kelly nodded "All right. Be careful mom."

Jewel hugged and kissed her daughter "I love you, kid."

"I love you mom. Good luck."

Jewel smiled then headed out the door.

Kelly watched from the bedroom as Jewel headed towards the horses "You might need it."

Jewel looked up towards her window and gave a nod to Kelly, then rode off.

It had been hours since Jewel left Fort Carolina. Just before she got ready to turn back, she saw a house that had smoke coming out of the chimney "I don't see any Dragoons. Come on, Ranger."

Jewel reached the house and tied up her horse, but turned when Ranger snorted "It's ok, boy. I'll be back." Ranger snorted again then Jewel stepped into the house and looked around and saw a few dead rebels into the corner "My god. They certainly have been here." Jewel let out a cough for the stench was horrible. As she stepped into another room, someone grabbed her ankle making her fall "Ah!" Jewel groaned as her head hit the floor, then turned around and gasped as she saw a man covered in blood "Oh my god."

"You," the man said as he spat up blood.

Jewel looked closer "Do I know you?"

"Rollings," he said.

Jewel covered her mouth as the smell of death was starting to turn her stomach "What happened?"

"Your brother," Rollings coughed "tortured me until I gave locations of the men."

"Did you?" Jewel asked.

"Yes."

Jewel shook her head "My brother couldn't do this."

Rollings chuckled "You are a fool."

"Where did my brother go? Where?"

Rollings struggled and gasped for air "7 houses along the Santee. Billings."

"Billings house? Does he have a wife, child or anything?"

Rollings coughed up more blood.

"Please. I might be able to save them."

Jewel watched as Rollings closed his eyes and more blood seeped out his mouth. Jewel leaned in closer and removed Rollings had from his wound then backed up and covered her mouth as she could see some of Rollings insides. She ran outside next to her horse and threw up "Oh god. Oh god, William. What have you done?

Ranger snorted at Jewel.

"Don't start, Ranger. Not another word." Jewel laughed "Talking to a horse now." Jewel gained her composure then climbed on top of her horse and rode to go find Billings house.

Meanwhile back at Fort Carolina, Kelly was walking back up to her room reading a book then stopped when she heard a noise down the hallway "Hello?" Kelly closed her book then headed down the hall "Is someone there?"

"Kelly," a voice whispered.

"Hello? Kelly asked again.

A man jumped out and grabbed Kelly then covered her mouth as she tried to scream "Quiet." The man pushed the door open with his backside as he dragged Kelly with him still keeping her mouth covered.

"Please," Kelly cried in a muffled voice.

"Shut up," the man said squeezing Kelly more towards his body "Now listen to me and listen good. You tell your mother that her brother's deeds, all of them, will not go unpunished. We do not care who we have to hurt, just ask your mom. Innocent people have died by your uncle's hand, it may be time to turn the tables. I tell you one thing, your mother lit my fire. Too bad the others felt the burning pain. I lost a friend of burning skin, and you shall lose someone of kin. Make sure you tell your mother everything I've said. She'll figure it out...at least for her sake and yours. Sweet dreams, Kelly."

The man pushed Kelly forward then disappeared. Kelly looked behind her and didn't see anyone. As she got up and ran out the door, she ended up running into a figure "Aaah!" Kelly screamed.

"Whoa!" Ban exclaimed "Easy Kelly. You'll give a man a heart attack."

Kelly looked at Ban with tears in her eyes.

"Kelly, what's wrong? What happened?"

Kelly shook her head "Nothing."

Ban watched Kelly run off "Kelly, wait!" Ban sighed then looked into the room Kelly was in "What the hell happened?"

Kelly ran to her room and slammed the door. A few minutes later Jewel got back to Fort Carolina and headed towards her room.

Ban saw Jewel start to head up the stairs "Jewel! Hey Jewel!"

Jewel closed her eyes then sighed, she had been caught.

"Jewel, thank god. Listen there's something wrong with Kelly. She was crying earlier and I'm not sure why."

"Bloody hell." Jewel ran upstairs with Ban right behind her "Ban, has my brother gotten back?"

"Yes. I saw him and Bordon for a few minutes, but not for long. Your brother was with," Ban's smile started to fade as he remembered who he was talking to.

"With?"

Ban cleared his throat and murmured "A hor."

"A what?"

"A whore."

Jewel shook her head then let herself into Kelly's room and shut the door.

"Smooth Ban. Smooth," Ban said then walked away.


	26. A broken heart

**Chapter 26: A broken heart**

** When Jewel closed the door, she saw Kelly crying into her pillow on the bed "Kelly? Kelly, what's wrong?"**

** Kelly looked away from her pillow, jumped up and ran into Jewel's arms "Mom!"**

** "Sweetheart, what happened?"**

** "I thought I was going to die," Kelly sobbed.**

** Jewel placed her hands around Kelly's face "Honey, what happened? Come on, let's sit back down on the bed. Now take a deep breath and tell me."**

** Kelly took a deep breath then sighed "Ok. I was walking back to my room with a book in my hand. I thought I heard a noise down the hallway, so I went to check then I heard someone call my name. A man jumped out and dragged me into a room as he covered my mouth. I was so scared."**

** Jewel felt her blood boil "Did he hurt you in any way?"**

** "No, but I thought he was going to. Mom, he started saying weird things. Things to tell you."**

** "Like what?" Jewel asked curiously.**

** "Something about how all of your brother's deeds would not go unpunished. That they don't care who they have to hurt, to just ask you."**

** Jewel felt her anger rise even more "What else?"**

** "That the innocent have died by uncle William's hand and that the tables shall be turned. Mom, he also said...he said that you lit his fire and that it was too bad the others felt the burning pain. Then he said some sort of rhyme or something. He said 'I lost a friend of burning skin and you shall lose someone of kin.' He said you'd figure it out, at least you better for my sake and yours."**

** Jewel didn't say anything, only looked at the floor.**

** "Mom? Are you mad at me?"**

** Jewel snapped out of her daze "No, Kelly. Never at you. I'm mad at myself for leaving you here. This is the second time they've snuck in this place and out without being detected. It doesn't make sense."**

** "You think it was one of dad's men?"**

** Jewel nodded "Had to have been by the comments he was making towards you, the bastard."**

** Kelly leaned her head on Jewel's shoulder "I'm scared mom. Why is dad so cruel?"**

** Jewel put her arm around her daughter and kissed her forehead "I don't know why he is the way he is honey, but know it's not because of you and I know you're scared, but it'll be all right. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I'm going to have a guard outside your room 24/7, at least till we get this straightened out. And no arguements, I don't want to take any more chances when it comes to your safety. Clear?"**

** "Clear." Kelly sighed "But how will it be all right, mom?"**

** Jewel smiled "I don't know. It's a mystery."**

** There was a knock at the door "Jewel? Kelly?"**

** "Who is it?" asked Jewel.**

** "It's me, Michael. May I come in?"**

** Jewel looked at Kelly who gave her a nod "Come on in, Michael."**

** Bordon walked in and shut the door behind him.**

** Jewel looked closer "Oh my god. Michael, what's wrong? You look upset."**

** "Um...Jewel, may we talk alone?"**

** "Michael, I'm not leaving Kelly alone right now."**

** Bordon loked at Kelly and noticed she had been crying "Bloody hell. Forgive me. What happened?"**

** Kelly looked at her mother "It's ok, mom. I'll have Miss Norris, the maid, to sit with me until you get a guard."**

** "Kelly."**

** "It's ok, mom. Really. She's just across the hall. She's supposed to come by in a few minutes anyway and change the sheets and everything."**

** Jewel kissed Kelly's forehead "I love you, kid."**

** "Love you too."**

** Jewel looked at Bordon "Ok, let's go to my room and talk."**

** Both were silent as they walked to Jewel's room. After they entered, Bordon removed his jacket and unbuttoned his vest as he sat down on Jewel's bed and heaved a heavy sigh.**

** "Rough day?" Jewel questioned cocking an eyebrow.**

** "Rough doesn't even begin to describe it."**

** Jewel sat behind Bordon on the bed and started to massage his shoulders.**

** "Mmm, bloody hell."**

** Jewel smiled "Feels good doesn't it? I am an excellent masseuse. Wouldn't you agree?" she asked as she started to kiss Bordon's neck.**

** "Indeed."**

** Bordon leaned behind and started to kiss Jewel passionately. She put her hand on Bordon's cheek as he reached his hand behind her neck deepening the kiss and moved in closer. Without any warning, he ended the kiss, then put his face into his cupped hands as he leaned over the bed. Jewel, had never seen him like this.**

** "Michael, what's wrong? Is it me?"**

** "God, no, not you, Jewel. We...we just did something very horrible today and it's killing me. The pain and the anger...was just...horrible," Bordon said sobbing a little.**

** "What happened? Tell me everything."**

** Bordon looked at Jewel with a tear coming down his face and nodded "All right. I'll tell you. Your brother and I went to go talk to Wilkins and we found the name of 'the Ghost'. His name is Benjamin Martin. We found out that his wife's sister had a plantation, so we went there, but didn't find anybody except house slaves...which the Colonel killed, then we torched the house. We then saw Martin and we rode after him.**

** "Did you catch him?" asked Jewel.**

** "No, but we did catch a couple of rebels. We...we tortured them for information...or rather I did. After we got what we needed, we left and went riding along the santee to find the rebels families."**

** Jewel closed her eyes tight "Anyone of them get killed."**

** Bordon let out a shivering sigh "Yes. A woman and her young boy were killed because they didn't tell the Colonel what he wanted to know. But in honesty, we thought the young boy had a gun and the Colonel shot him. It turned out to be a wooden toy pistol. I swear, Jewel, I thought it was real too."**

** Jewel placed her hand over her mouth and sighed.**

** "It gets worse. We went to Pembroke because your brother believed that the village of Pembroke knew where Martin and possibly even O'Connor was. He gathered everyone in the church and said that whoever came forward may be forgiven their treason. One man stepped and told the Colonel where Martin was. After that, things got really bad."**

** Jewel shook her head "Let me guess, he set the town on fire to make an example right?"**

** Bordon looked at Jewel with sad eyes and shook his head "No."**

** Jewel's face dropped in shock "Are you...are you saying that he...set the church on fire? Where the hell did...oh my god." She closed her eyes and felt tears well up in her eyes "Please tell me...tell me that he didn't. Please tell me that my brother, my own flesh and blood, did not give orders to set a church on fire with people still inside. That he burned them alive. Tell me, Michael! Tell me he didn't!"**

** Bordon looked away from Jewel.**

** Jewel felt her tears come out of her eyes and pushed off the bed in anger "Good god, Michael! Kelly, had friends that lived in that village! There were children there and he killed them all?"**

** "He made Wilkins throw the first torch. He reminded, Wilkins, of what he said a while back about where his loyalities lie. God, Jewel, it was horrible. I can still hear their screams and their cries," Bordon began to sob "I didn't stand up to him and I should have. None of us did."**

** Jewel shook her head in shock, frustration, anger, and sadness. What has her brother become? How could he be such a monster? How did he turn into the thing that they both hated...their father. She knew the answer to the question she was about to ask Bordon, but she wanted to hear it from him "Michael, I need to ask you a question. Do you know how this whole Martin and my brother thing got started?"**

** Bordon wasn't sure what to say, but knew if he told the truth then she'll blame her brother, but if he lied and made her think that martin started it, then Jewel might hate Martin so much that she'll want to go after him full charge at killing him. Not to mention that he was already in deep water for telling her about the rebel torture, the mother/son murder, and the church burning. Little did he know that Jewel knew the answer to her question and it was a test towards honesty to her.**

** "Michael?"**

** Bordon snapped out of his thoughts "Um...no. I just know that Martin started it, but I wasn't there to witness it."**

** Jewel shook her head in disappointment "So, my brother is responsible for a town being burned and you couldn't stop him. Where is my brother?"**

** Bordon sighed "His quarters."**

** Jewel nodded in anger then stalked to the door "With his whore no doubt."**

** Bordon watched Jewel storm out of the room "Oh boy.**


	27. Just like him

_**Chapter 27: Just like him**_

** As Jewel reached her brother's room, she could hear giggles from the room. She rolled her eyes then pushed the doors open with heavy force making the woman fall of Tavington's lap. Jewel glared at her brother who had his jacket and vest off with his hair down, then looked at the woman "Get out! Now!"**

** The woman got up and grabbed her clothing "I'm sorry, sir. You didn't tell me you were married. I didn't know."**

** "Sweetheart, trust me, if he was my husband, you would be dead by now and so would he. Now get the hell out!"**

** The woman ran threw the doors and left.**

** Tavington sighed and threw his hands halfway up in frustration "Now, why did you do that? Throwing people out like that is rude you know. We should be civil."**

** "Why?"**

** Tavington stood up then helped himself to a drink "Why what? Why should we be civil?"**

** "I'm not talking about the slut that just ran out," said Jewel as she walked closer to her brother "Why do you continue to dig your own grave deeper so all that Martin has to do, is kick you in it?"**

** "Jewel, I have a headache and I really don't have the patience for guessing games," said Tavington taking a drink.**

** "Why did you go to Pembroke and kill all those people that were in the church by burning them alive? What the hell is wrong with you? You have killed women and children for no reason!"**

** Tavington shook his head "I have no idea what you're talking about."**

** "Don't give me that shit, William. Just stop lying to me and tell me why."**

** Tavington slammed down his glass making Jewel slightly jump "Fine! Yes, I did burn down a church full of people. My question to you is how did you find out?"**

** Jewel looked away from her brother then towards the door when Bordon opened it.**

** Tavington looked at the door and gave a look of disgust towards Bordon "Oh, of course. Who else would it be to open his mouth. Your lover. I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your mouth shut, you bastard."**

** "Leave him alone, William. At least he has remorse about it, unlike you. It was eating him up inside. Why? Will, just tell me why did you do it? You didn't have to do what you did!"**

** "Because they committed treason! I didn't just have them killed because they were hiding Martin, but I also believed that they were hiding O'Connor and his men, but I didn't get their whereabouts or get to kill any of them."**

** Jewel's face went blank as she was trying to remember what Kelly said "Oh my god, that's what he meant," Jewel looked at her brother and saw that he was going to take a drink, but she grabbed the glass and drank it herself "Thank you."**

** Tavington cleared his throat as he grabbed another glass and poured another drink "You're welcome. Now, what do you mean when you said 'that's what he meant?' Who are you talking about?"**

** "How did this whole thing with you and Martin start?"**

** Tavington rolled his eyes as he took another drink "Dodging my question eh?" He then looked at Bordon "What? You could run your mouth about the church, but not how this all got started?"**

** Jewel shook her head "No, he didn't tell me and my guess the reason why he lied," she looked at Bordon "to me was to protect your ass because even though you have made him do things that he didn't want to and no matter how much he disagrees with your tactics, you are still his commander...and his friend...at least so I thought. I already know anyway, about how it all got started."**

** Tavington's lip pierced as he glared at Jewel "Really? And how do you know? One of men tell you?"**

** Jewel scoffed "No. I knew they wouldn't tell me and I knew ahead of time that you and Michael wouldn't tell me the truth, so I went to someone who would."**

** Tavington's eyes became wide "You went to Martin?"**

** "Of course, I did. I knew you and Michael wouldn't tell me, so I went to someone who could. The only other man that knows the whole story. He told me everything. After he came to Fort Carolina and left, I tracked him down. The one good thing and only good thing was when father sent me away, I lived with a good tracker for several years. I even made sure he would teach Kelly. He's the man that looked after her when I first came here."**

** Tavington poured another drink "So, you know where Martin has been all along?"**

** "Not very long. Maybe a day or so."**

** "Damn it, Jewel!" Tavington said as he gulped down his drink "You could have been killed."**

** Jewel shook her head as her brother poured another drink "You have a traitor that lives here, you know."**

** "And you know that because?"**

** Jewel leaned against the desk "Because it has happened twice now that someone has sneaked in and out without being caught. Which would indicate that you have a traitor cause only they would know their way around here and know how to remain hidden or he's a ghost."**

** "That's crazy."**

** "Damn it, William! Kelly was threatened tonight! Someone came in, shoved her into a room, and told her that you were going to pay for all the deeds you've done, how the tables would be turned, and he said that 'I lost someone to burning skin, and you shall lose someone of kin.' William, I think you killed one of Jack's mens in that church and now he wants revenge by hurting me or Kelly."**

** Tavington took another drink "Hmm."**

** Jewel hit the drink out of her brother's hand "Damn you! Did you not hear me? Or are you too busy drinking and ignoring what's staring you right in the face...just like father?"**

** Tavington put his finger up "I am nothing like him! Nothing!"**

** "Really? Yes, you are! You have killed dozens of people, you've been whoring around, and you're drinking heavily! You are a self-loathing bastard who needs to take his pain out on everybody else!"**

** Tavington turned around sharply and slapped Jewel hard across the face, knocking her to the ground, making her bite her lip and she spit out blood.**

** "Colonel!" yelled Bordon.**

** Tavington gulped back his shock as to what he just done. He never hit his sister, he was supposed to protect his sister. Jewel turned up at him with tears welling in her eyes then stood up and backed away from him.**

** "Jewel, I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't...I didn't mean to-"**

** Jewel shook her head "You started this whole thing by killing a 15 year old boy because he was trying to save his brother. I know everything, William. From the brother I loved and who I admired, the brother who I thought would protect me forever, to a hateful monster you are now. You're just like him, William. You've become the one thing you always hated."**

** "Jewel," he choked back a sob "I'm sorry."**

** "I'm leaving, William. I am taking Kelly and we are leaving for good." She turned to Bordon "And as for you, Michael...I love you, but I don't want to know you anymore either. I'm tired of the lies, I'm tired of all of it. The both of you...just...both of you go to hell and leave me be."**

** Tavington and Bordon watched Jewel walk off and both started to feel their hearts ache. Tavington sighed "What have I done? I hurt my sister. Something I swore I would never do."**

** Bordon watched Tavington slump into the chair "Colonel."**

** "And you. If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened. Damn you, Bordon."**

** Bordon shook his head "Damn me? With respect Colonel, you're the one who killed Martin's son. You're the one who killed a young boy and his mother because she wouldn't tell you anything and maybe she couldn't tell us where Martin was. You're the one who had a church set on fire with people inside and you're the one who once swore that you wouldn't not hurt your sister and you just hit her! So, if there is anyone in this room that is damned it's you!"**

** "STOP!" yelled a voice from the doorway.**

** Tavington and Bordon turned to the doorway and saw it was Kelly sobbing. "Why are you two acting like this? Uncle William, you hit my mother?"**

** "Kelly, I didn't mean-" **

** Kelly walked up to him and hit him across the face and let out a sob then turned to Bordon and slapped him "That's for lying to my mom. You wanna know who is damned in this room? Both of you!" She cried then walked out without another word.**

** Bordon held his hand against his cheek and moved his jaw and noticed Tavington doing the same thing "The girl can hit hard, I'll say that." He sighed then walked out of the room.**

** Tavington ran his hand through his hair "I need a drink. A strong one."**

** Bordon walked to Jewel's room 6 hours later and knocked on the door.**

** Kelly came to the door "What the hell do you want?"**

** Bordon cleared his throat "Um...Kelly, I need to speak to your, mom."**

** "And I care because?" Kelly shrugged.**

** "Please, Kelly. I'll get on my knees if that's what it takes."**

** Kelly sighed in frustration "Fine, but if you upset her even more, I'll shoot you next time," she said then walked away.**

** Bordon gulped and cleared his throat then saw Jewel enter.**

** Jewel stopped and stared at Bordon "What are you doing here? I thought I made myself pretty clear."**

** "You did...as did your daughter, but um...I thought I should tell you...well, I won't beat around the bush, so I'll uh...just say it and get to the point. I don't want you and Kelly to go. Please. I want you to stay and so does the Colonel. I love you, Jewel and I don't want to lose you because I was being an idiot." He got down on one knee "Please forgive me."**

** Before Jewel could say anything, there was a rapid pounding on the door. Bordon stood up quickly. **

** "Come in," said Jewel.**

** Ban opened the door "Jewel, I'm sorry, I know it's late, but there's something wrong."**

** "With what?"**

** Ban looked at Bordon then back to Jewel and sighed "It's your brother."**

** Jewel and Bordon exchanged looks then looked to Ban.**


	28. Conversations and stolen

**All righty, my friends, I am terribly sorry to those who are still loving this story, which I am very glad that you are, I am sorry that it took me forever to update, but i'll try to update at least one chapter a day. I have no idea how many chapters I'll end up with because I am coming up with more ideas and even when I'm done, don't consider completely done, because I intend to make this story longer from the beginning and more in depth to everything, but please bear with me and I'll finish this story, then I'll do the remake and if you like the ending which won't come for awhile and you really love my story, I'll make a sequel, but it'll depend on the suggestions and reviews :) Oh, and if I take too long, lol I encourage you to bug the ever living crap outta me so I'll get in gear. Anyway, here is Chapter 28 and I hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter 28: Conversations and stolen**_

**"What happened to him?" asked Jewel as they were walking down the hallway.**

**Ban stopped in front of Tavington's door "He um...well...he...ah hell...take a look for yourself," he said opening the door.**

**Jewel walked in first and saw her brother passed out on the bed then looked over on his desk to see 10 bottles of alcohol gone "Oh god. William."**

**"He drank all those? Those are the strongest liquor we have!" exclaimed Bordon.**

**"Ban, go get the doctor! He's intoxicated. Go!" Jewel yelled then walked over to the bed and sat down "Damn it, William. Why'd you do this? Please wake up." She grabbed his hand and smoothed it "William, wake up! You gotta wake up! Will, if you don't wake up this instant, I will slap the hell outta you until you do! Now wake up!"**

**Tavington twitched then abruptly woke up and looked at Jewel through half open half closed eyes "I was perfectly fine," he slurred. "I thought you left."**

**"Yeah, uh huh, is that why all the rum and everything else in here is gone?"**

**"It's gone? Who drank it? I'll kill em!"**

**"You gonna shoot yourself are you? Because you're the one that drank it all." asked Jewel raising her eyebrows.**

**"May be a good thing," Tavington shrugged.**

**Kelly shook her head as she turned to Bordon "He's definitely drunk."**

**Jewel sighed then turned to her daughter and Bordon "Can you two do me a favor and let me have a few minutes with my brother. Just tell the doc and Ban to wait, I think he'll be fine."**

**"Call if you need us, mom."**

**"Thank you, hon, I will."**

**Jewel watched Kelly leave then looked back to her brother.**

**"She's a good kid," smiled Tavington.**

**"Yes, yes, she is."**

**There was a moments silence between them.**

**"William," Jewel sighed "I...I just wanna say-"**

**"No," Tavington grabbed Jewel's hand "Don't apologize. None of what happened tonight is your fault."**

**Jewel smiled "Actualy I was gonna ask if I could have your horse for, Kelly, if you were to kill yourself."**

**Tavington chuckled "You sure you wouldn't rather kill me instead?"**

**"Don't tempt me."**

**Tavington sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers then looked at his sister "Jewel, I am sorry. I didn't mean to do what I did. I never should have hit you. It was wrong, it was stupid, and I can understand if you don't love me anymore because I treated you no better than father."**

**"William, you're my brother and I love you. As much as sometimes I want to hate you, I can't."**

**"I know, but I shouldn't have hit you. I just want this war to be over. I'm tired. I'm tired of trying to constantly gain approval from Cornwallis, I'm tired of having to look over my shoulder, and I'm worried...about you...and Kelly and I didn't mean to make you feel like and your daughter wasn't important, because that isn't true."**

**"You must have drank a lot, because you've never been so apologetic in one sentence."**

**Tavington smiled then threw a pillow at Jewel making her laugh "Is that better?"**

**"Makes it more complete," Jewel laughed throwing the pillow back at him. She grabbed her brother's hand "What were you trying to do anyway, Will? Trying to drink yourself to death? Why would you do such a thing?"**

**"Because for one thing, I treated you like shit, I hit you, which was...beyond wrong. And because I came to the realization that you were right. I am like father. As much I hate to admit when you're right, you are. I swore to myself that I would never hurt you in anyway, shape or form, and I have on many occasions. I am so sorry, Jewel, for everything and I do hate myself. I hate that I couldn't protect you and our mother when we were kids, I hate that I couldn't protect you from...from being raped, I hate myself for lying to you and especially for hitting you. You really do have every reason in the world to hate me."**

**"William, I don't hate you. I hate what you have done to acheive your goals, but I do however understand to an extent for why you've done the things you've done, but there must have been another way. But it's too late for that now. What's done is done. There is no going back."**

**Tavington nodded "If only we could though. Would be nice." He sighed "What time is it anyway?"**

**"Two in the morning. You should try and sleep...the normal way, William. Not the, drink till you pass out and possibly die way. Got it?"**

**"You are very bossy and no fun."**

**Jewel nodded "Yeah, that's me."**

**Tavington pushed himself to lean against the bedpost "You still going to leave tomorow...or today actually?"**

**"I have to, William. It's the only way I can protect, Kelly."**

**"But you can stay here."**

**"William," Jewel sighed.**

**"Look, Jewel, I know I have no right in asking especially after the way I acted, but will you stay longer. The Battle of Cowpens is in a few days and I would really like you to be here. I promise I will find out who the traitor is. Please, please, stay. Will you at least consider staying? Let me know that."**

**"What's the matter, Tavington, already chasing off your sister?" asked O'Hara as he and Cornwallis entered his room.**

**Jewel looked at her brother "Bollocks."**

**Tavington nodded "Exactly.**

**Kelly and Bordon were sitting at the table in the kitchen along with Wilkins and Ban sitting across from them.**

**"Do you think they'll make up?" asked Bordon looking at Kelly.**

**Kelly shrugged "If you're both lucky, she won't kill either of you."**

**"That's comforting. What about me? Will she kill me?" asked Ban.**

**"Maybe if you make her mad, she might. Why? Do you have a death wish too?"**

**Ban belched "Not yet, but I might in about an hour if I'm puking my brains out."**

**Kelly shook her head then rolled her eyes and looked to Bordon "Are all of you so keen on drinking?"**

**"I'm the biggest stinker," Ban raised his bottle.**

**Kelly and Bordon both raised their eyebrows.**

**"Wait," Ban said "What'd I just say?"**

**Bordon chuckled "I think you meant to say that you're the biggest 'drinker."**

**"What did I say?"**

**"That you're the biggest stinker," said Kelly.**

**"Ahh, well," Ban burped again then stood up "I am actually not the biggest drinker or stinker. Liquor is like milk to me. Milk, all right. Now, I am going to go upstairs and go to bed. Have a good night or morning...whatever the hell it is," he chugged the rest of his drink then sat it down on the table. "Farewell, all." He took a step forward and fell to the floor then started to snore.**

**Kelly, Bordon, and Wilkins and all shook their heads. **

**"No wonder uncle William was drinking. He's around him all the time," Kelly said pointing.**

**Wilkins sighed "I better drag his ass upstairs to his room."**

**"Or...," Bordon shrugged.**

**"What?" questioned Wilkins.**

**Bordon smiled slyly then chuckled as he finished his drink.**

**Wilkins shared his smile "Good plan, we'll leave him there. I on the other hand am going to bed. Good night, Captain. Kelly."**

**"Night, Captain Wilkins," said Kelly.**

**"Night," said Bordon.**

**After Wilkins left, Kelly looked over at Bordon "Are you really going to leave him there?"**

**"Well, I was planning to blame, Wilkins and tell Ban that he left him there after saying he was going to take care of it after I went to bed, then watch Ban kick his arse. Could be interesting."**

**Kelly let out a light laugh "Yeah, it could be."**

**Bordon smiled as he looked at Kelly. She noticed him looking at her "What?"**

**"You look so much like your mother, it's just amazing. Kelly, I love your, mother, and I never should have lied to her and I know I have no right to ask you this, but do you think you could talk to your mom and convince her to stay?"**

**"Ha ha, you want **_**me **_**to convince my mother to stay after you lied and uncle William lied to her and he hit her? What do you think? You must have had too much to drink," Kelly stood up "Because I will not let my mom be hurt anymore, she has been put through more hell than anyone should have to go through! My father is...is a horrible man and so was her father. Then all of what you guys put her through, why should I convince her. Give me one good reason!"**

**"I have a reason," Ban semi raised his head up "The reasoning is I'm getting a headache from the yelling."**

**Bordon looked over to the side at Ban on the floor "Ban?"**

**"What?"**

**"Go back to sleep and shut up."**

**"Ok," said Ban then passed back out.**

**Bordon looked back to Kelly "Because I love your mother and I made a huge mistake, a mistake that I will never do again. I will never hurt her again or you. I'm not your father, Kelly, but I would like to be...as much as I can."**

**"What are you saying?" asked Kelly. "Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?"**

**Bordon sighed then looked back at Kelly.**

**"What do you two want?" asked Jewel.**

**"Nice to see you as well, Miss Tavington," smiled O'Hara. "Your brother giving you problems? Where did that bruise come from I wonder. Colonel, it isn't polite to hit young ladies, especially family members, it somewhat reminds of me of someone in fact. Who am I thinking of?" O'Hara tapped his finger against his lips.**

**Jewel popped her neck "Shouldn't you be arresting someone or hanging yourself maybe? I prefer the second, myself."**

**"Well, Colonel since you are so upbeat after your heavy drinking, you'll be happy to know that you and your men will be riding out tomorrow. I want a area scouted out for rebels," said O'Hara.**

**Jewel looked to Cornwallis "My lord, please. My brother needs all the rest he can get. He's been through a rough time and he needs rest."**

**O'Hara chuckled "I bet. Drinking all that liquor must have been rough. A drunk. Beating your sister. Just like your father, am I right?"**

**"O'Hara, so help me, if I have to get off this bed, you will wind up on the floor."**

**"Really?" O'Hara walked closer to the bed "That's something I would like to see."**

**"Your funeral," Jewel said jumping off the bed.**

**Tavington quickly grabbed Jewel's hand "He's not worth it, sis. It's all right. My men and I will be ready."**

**"What?" Jewel looked at her brother "Like hell you will."**

**"Jewel, I'm going."**

**"You're not going."**

**"I'm going."**

**"I'll slap you, William, you're not going."**

**"O...k," Cornwallis cleared his throat "We'll leave you two to your arguing. Goodnight. Let's go, O'Hara."**

**O'Hara looked at Cornwallis "Are you sure, my lord? This could be interesting."**

**Cornwallis stood next to O'Hara "Are you really that eager to die? She'll kill you," he said then started to head for the door with O'Hara following him.**

**"I really hate him. I don't like his attitude or how he treats you. He hit on me that day I was kidnapped when he came into my room and before he was knocked out."**

**"Really?" Tavington cleared his throat then started to get up out of bed then walked over to his desk.**

**"What are you doing?" asked Jewel.**

**"I'm getting my sword, then I'm going to kill him," he cleared his throat.**

**"No, no, no, you get back into bed and rest. If you are going out tomorrow, then you are going to rest."**

**"But-" he pointed to his sword.**

**"Bed!" Jewel snapped her fingers.**

**Tavington shook his head then laughed as he got back into bed "You are just like our mother."**

**Jewel's face turned sad then hung her head.**

**"I'm sorry, Jewel, I didn't mean-"**

**"It's ok," Jewel sat back down near her brother "What was she like?"**

**"Jewel, do you really-"**

**"Yes," Jewel nodded " I want to know about her. I don't remember much. I try, but I can't."**

**"Our mother...she...she was always there for me growing up and she missed you terribly. She always wanted you back, she loved you so much, Jewel, and I missed you. I don't want to lose you. Not ever again."**

**Jewel smiled "And you never will. Now get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."**

**"You're a morning person?"**

**"Not really, but tomorrow, I think I'm going to take my horse out for a run, let him stretch his legs, besides I love morning riding. Beginning of a new day and everything is waking up."**

**Tavington smiled "You are an amazing, sister."**

**"As you are, my brother. You get some sleep." Jewel kissed her brother on the forehead. "I love you, William."**

**"I love you too. Goodnight."**

**"Good night," Jewel said then left for her room.**

**Tavington let out a big sigh after blowing out the candle next to his bed. He looked up at the ceiling wondering what tomorrow held for him. And the what the future held for them all and once the thoughts started to fade, Colonel Tavington of the Green Dragoons fell asleep.**

**Before Jewel climbed in her bed, she walked to her window feeling the cool breeze hit her face as she stared out into the darkness with the moon shining above her. She closed her eyes letting her thoughts roam. So, entranced by the voices outside from the trees and the night creatures and the wind, she felt close to her mother somehow, like she was right there in the room. She opened her eyes and sighed "But you're not here, mother. I wish you were. How I wish you were here...but you're not."**

**"No," a voice said behind her "But I am."**

**Jewel gasped and before she could scream she was knocked out by the butt of a pistol.**

**3 men stood over her and smiled "Almost too easy."**

**"Martin, wouldn't agree to this."**

**"I don't care what he thinks, Seth. If this Colonel Tavington wants her back, he'll have to pay for her."**

**Seth sighed "And if they don't give us what we want? Then what, Quaid?"**

**"You honestly that stupid," asked the other man.**

**"Oh go to hell, Evan."**

**Evan bounded Jewel with her hands behind her back, tied her feet together and gagged her.**

**"Stop it both of you," said Quaid. "Bound her up. If they don't give us what we want, the answer is simple. We kill her."**

**"How do we get back out of here?" asked Evan.**

**"That's where I come in," a voice smiled from a hidden doorway.**


	29. Deserters

_**Chapter 29: Deserters**_

** The next morning along the Santee somewhere, the three men gathered around Jewel.**

** "What do we do with her?" asked Seth.**

** Quaid looked down at a passed out Jewel on the ground "I'm sure we could come up with a few things," he chuckled. "If it wasn't for that british officer and that other man, this never would have been so easy to do. Let's wake her up, eh fellas?"**

** Evan chuckled then got a bucket of water from a stream and threw it on Jewel waking her up. She groaned from the wound on her head and the headache that was starting to form. Jewel looked up and realized what happened. Instantly panicking she tried to push herself backwards, but couldn't get far with her hands still tied behind her back and her legs tied together. She yelled through her gag at the men making them laugh, except Seth who gave her a look of apologies.**

** "Where ya going girlie?" Quaid chuckled as he walked towards her then rested his foot on her chest making her stop "Trying to run away from all the fun?"**

** "We heard about what those other men did to you. I was thinking maybe we should give it a shot," smiled Evan.**

** Jewel closed her eyes reliving that memory and began to whimper and shook her head.**

** "How about it, Quaid? Let's see if she's any good."**

** Quaid nodded "All right. I'll hold her down." He grabbed her shoulders from behind and held her in place.**

** Jewel began to cry and shook her head pleading for them not to do it. She looked directly at Seth.**

** Evan smiled lustly at Jewel as he kneeled down in front of her.**

** Jewel screamed then kicked him in the groin making him fall over and groaning.**

** "Stupid bitch," Quaid pulled out his dagger and held it tight to her throat drawing a little blood "That was a wrong thing to do sweetheart, now we are really going to be rough. Give it to her, Evan, and Seth you hold her down."**

** "No."**

** "No?" questioned Quaid "What do you mean no?"**

** "This is wrong. Look let's just tie her up to something and then if the british don't give us what they want, then, we will do what we want, but if you hurt her now, it won't end well."**

** Jewel panted with fear against Quaid's blade to her throat then was relieved when he removed it.**

** "Good thinking, Seth. We don't want to spoil our prize, just yet. Do we darling?" He asked yanking back Jewel's hair exposing her neck "But it is so tempting to touch your flesh and to taste every bit of you." Quaid chuckled as Jewel began to whimper again.**

** "Quaid, stop," said Seth.**

** "Yeah, yeah, all right." He let go of Jewel's hair then made her stand up, lead her to a small tree, unbound her hands, then tied her to it. Jewel tried to speak her through her gag at Quaid.**

** "Want to say something do you?" Quaid asked then bent down undoing her gag "What was it you said?"**

** "I said," Jewel spat "that my brother is going to kick your ass. You are going to be so sorry."**

** "Oh, Jewel," he cupped her chin in his hands "there is so much to this that you don't understand." He smiled then kissed her roughly. Jewel bit his lip making him yelp and jump back. Quaid sighed "Stupid stupid girl," he said then slapped her hard across the face making Seth jump at the smack that was so loud he heard the echo from it. Jewel looked up at Quaid and spit the blood at him "Go to hell!"**

** "You don't seem to get the gravity of the situation. I can hurt you. I will rape you in so many ways you didn't think were possible, Jewel, so don't test me."**

** "Why are you doing this? I remember you, you're from the militia and I know as much as Martin may hate my brother and possibly me, he wouldn't condone this."**

** "Well, don't serve under, Martin anymore which Seth here seems to have forgotten. We're deserters. But that will be all from your mouth. You're starting to annoy me and I may lose my patience," he grabbed the gag and got ready to put it back on.**

** "He will kill you unless I get to you first. They don't call him The Butcher, for nothing,"said Jewel.**

** "Yes, he butchers innocent civilians, and now it's payback time," Quaid said then gagged her again.**

** Jewel watched as Quaid went to go to talk to Evan, then she began to sob quietly as she hung her head.**

** Seth looked at Jewel sadly.**

** "Seth, watch over her. We're going to gather water from the stream and start the food. We'll be back,"said Quaid.**

** "All right," Seth nodded. He watched them walk over and then looked back to Jewel who was still looking at the ground as if she didn't hear of what all was just said. He sighed and looked towards the sky knowing he could be killed for what he was about to do, but he had to. He knelt down in front of Jewel and undid her gag. She looked up at him with tears coming out of her eyes which he quickly wiped away "I didn't mean it you know, about what I said if your brother doesn't do what we want. I couldn't do what they wanted to do."**

** "How old are you?" asked Jewel.**

** "15."**

** "15. You're young, Seth. Please, don't let them do this to me. If you want money, I'll get you some, but those men they will rape me. Please, I can't go through that again. Please, Seth, please," Jewel pleaded.**

** "I never wanted to do this, but this man told us that he would reward us with as much money as possible and we weren't getting enough with Martin."**

** "Wait, you said that a man told you about money. That **_**he**_** would reward you with money, but not my brother. It's a trap. No, you can't do this! Seth, they will kill me and my brother. Please, I've got a child, or rather a teenager, she's around your age. She's 13, going to be 14 soon. What if she's with them when they come looking for me? She'll be in danger."**

** "Maybe they won't do anything."**

** "Seth, trust me, if this about a reward from whoever this man is and not my family, then they intend on killing me, my brother, my daughter, my love, and my friends who join them. Please, Seth, let me go! If you let me go, I'll see to it that you are takin care of and no harm will come to you, but if you don't...my brother will kill you all."**

** Seth looked away from Jewel.**

** "Seth? Please? They are misguiding you, they are going to kill me. After they rape me," she gulped. "Please, Seth, don't let them hurt me."**

** "Your brother has hurt so many."**

** "My brother...you don't understand my brother. In the end, everything he has done, the worst things he has done of late, was to protect me or out of revenge against those who have harmed or who he thought has harmed me. In his eyes, if they aren't wearing a british uniform, they hurt me. We had a bad childhood. I was sent away when I was a child and I hadn't seen my brother in like 26 years because of my father who sent me away after beating me and he beat my brother and mother too. Please, I just want to go home! Please, Seth, don't let them hurt me or my family! You don't want that kind of blood on your hands."**

** Seth thought for a minute then shook his head and reached for the gag.**

** "No, Seth!" Jewel screamed but was soon silenced by that gag that went in her mouth again. She tried to scream as best she could and cried at Seth.**

** Seth hung his eyes, then got up and walked away.**

** Jewel sobbed as she watched him. She was going to die here and she didn't even know who was giving the orders. She wanted Michael. She wanted her brother and she wanted her daughter. Jewel closed her eyes as he sobs began to slow down from exhaustion, not realizing that someone was watching her and smiling.**

** Kelly came down from her room to the breakfast table and noticed that Tavington, Bordon, Wilkins, and Ban were already there "Mornin," she smiled.**

** "Ah, Kelly, how are you this morning?" asked Tavington.**

** Before Kelly could answer, she looked over at Ban and started to laugh as his head was laying down on the table from a hangover "Well, I'm doing better than he is."**

** Bordon laughed as he started to take a drink.**

** Ban raised his head up and looked at Bordon, Kelly, Wilkins, then to Tavington "Your niece is a bully. They all left me here or rather down there, on the floor after I passed out. Can you believe that?"**

** "Yes," Tavington nodded.**

** "You're not helping," said Ban. "Can't we punish at least, her?"**

** "Ha! You punish her. She hits just like her mother,"Tavington laughed. **

** Ban looked at Kelly who held up her fist then he chuckled "Yeah, I guess you're right. I might end up back on the floor...in serious pain," he winkd at Kelly making her laugh.**

** Kelly looked around "Hey, has mom already come down and went back?"**

** "Well, she told me last night that she was going riding this morning, but she'd be back before we left," said Tavington.**

** "Where are you going?" asked Kelly.**

** "A fool's errand," said Ban taking a drink.**

** "Let me guess, has something to do with Benjamin Martin?" asked Kelly drinking her milk.**

** "Good guess and yes you're right," said Ban.**

** Tavington looked over as a private walked through the kitchen doors "Yes, private?"**

** "I just wanted to tell you, sir, that your sister's horse is ready to go riding."**

** Tavington dropped his knife then stood up "What do you mean her horse is ready? She's already left to go riding."**

** The private shook his head "I'm sorry, sir, but we haven't seen her all morning."**

** Tavington looked at the others who were already quickly getting off their chairs then they ran to Jewel's room. Tavington burst through Jewel's doors first "Jewel?"**

** "Jewel!" Bordon called.**

** Ban looked under the bed. Tavington walked over to him "What the bloody hell are you doing? She's not under there!"**

** "You never know, it's where I'd be if I was hiding," said Ban.**

** "I'm really considering hitting you in 2 seconds," said Tavington.**

** Ban watched Tavington walk away "The Tavington's must have a thing about hitting me."**

** "She's not anywhere in here, sir," said Wilkins.**

** "Uncle, where could she be?"**

** Tavington looked at Kelly then looked past her and saw something on a table. An envelope. He felt his heart sink and gulped hard as he walked towards it. Kelly watched him then saw him pick it up and open the envelope. She trembled with worry as he read it. He let out a shaky sigh then dropped the letter.**

** "What'd it say?" asked Bordon as he watched Tavington sit on the bed "Colonel?"**

** Kelly picked up the letter and read aloud "Colonel Tavington, if you're reading this then that means you've figured out that your sister is missing and that's because we have her. She's very pretty, Colonel. Now, I can see why her ex-husband...wanted another run at her." Bordon clenched his fists as Kelly continued "We want you to bring up 8,000 pounds worth of gold and silver. If you don't bring us the money, within 24 hours your sister will be had, she will be killed and hanged. This is not a game, Colonel, and you'd best comply or you will have to say goodbye to your sister. Her blood will be on your hands, Colonel, although that should be no problem for you. 24 hours. The clock is ticking," Kelly held back her sob then looked at Tavington "There isn't a signature. Are you going to pay them?"**

** "We don't have that much, Kelly. There is no way to pay them."**

** "What about the King? You serve the crown, why can't we ask for some help?"**

** Tavington shook his head "Kelly, it doesn't work like that. He can't help us and even if he could, he wouldn't. My reputation isn't so good and I'm sure the King...doesn't care about me or my sister."**

** "Then fix it! Fix the problem. They will kill my mother, your sister. We can't let them! She obviously was still here last night or at least...till she came back here...where someone was waiting for her. This is the 3rd time, uncle, that someone has snuck in here. One of your men is a traitor and we have to find out who it is, so this will stop happening. It's what, mom has been telling you for days...or did you forget? Uncle, please, we have to go find mom. If we can't get the money, then we have to find her, before they kill her, which if they kidnapped her last night, it will be tonight."**

** Tavington sighed and rubbed his eyes "Bordon, tell the private to bring our horses around. We leave and we go find, Jewel. Before it's too late."**

** "Aye, sir. But, we should take something, because if these men who are holding, Jewel, see us arrive with nothing, they'll kill her for sure."**

** Tavington nodded "You're right. Gather any gold or anything you can and put it in a bag. They won't live long enough to enjoy it anyhow."**

** Bordon nodded then left the room with Ban and Wilkins following.**

** Kelly watched her uncle as he cupped his face in his hands. She walked over and sat next to him on the bed and wrapped her arm around his "We'll find her, uncle William. Mom is strong, like you."**

** Tavington gave a slight nod then brought his face out of his hands and looked at Kelly "She's stronger than me. A lot better person than me too."**

** "You're too hard on yourself. You've made mistakes, uncle, but who hasn't?"**

** He gave a slight smile "You are wise beyond your years, Kelly. You get that from your, mom."**

** Kelly smiled back at her uncle "Let's go get mom back," she said then stood up.**

** "Whoa. What? You aren't going."**

** "Yes, I am."**

** "You're not, Kelly."**

** Kelly blinked then started to walk away "Yes, I am."**

** "Kelly!" Tavington snapped his fingers "You're not going!"**

** Kelly kept walking towards the doors and snapped her fingers in the air "Yes, I am," she said then turned around and stuck out her tongue at her uncle "so there," she snapped her fingers again then walked out the door laughing.**

** Tavington placed his hands on his hips and let out a light chuckle "So much like her mother. Unbelievable," he said chuckling as he walked out after Kelly.**

**#############################################################################################################**

** The day went by fast and it was now night. Jewel sighed as she knew her time was coming to an end and she looked up at the only star in the sky so far. She tried to adjust herself as she was still bound to a tree, but just wound up twisting her wrists more. She felt herself growing weaker, but she refused water and food from her captors. Jewel looked over and glanced at Quaid and Evan who were smiling and laughing as they made crude sexual innuendos towards her. She looked away from them feeling an overwhelming sense of anger, shame, and fear. Jewel knew they would make good on their word and didn't want to go through that horror again. Her thoughts were interrupted as Seth plopped down firewood in front of her on the ground and started a fire. She looked at him with angry, but pleading eyes.**

** He looked at her and noticed a fresh cut on her cheek, a deep gash by the looks of it and was still bleeding "Damn it." Seth looked to Quaid and Evan "Hey, what the hell is this gash?"**

** "Her time is nearly up. I wanted her to feel the pain coming towards her and more," laughed Evan. "Why don't you fix us something to eat, Seth? That way we can have enough energy when we have our way with her!" he laughed again as he got up and walked towards her. "Then again," he knelt down and ran his hand up Jewel's leg towards her privates "I can have you right now."**

** Jewel shook her head and tried to yell through her gag. She attempted to kick at Evan, but it only drove him more crazy wanting to have her "That's right, love, fight me. Turns me on even more."**

** "Stop, Evan!" Seth grabbed his arm. "I'll fix you guys something, all right? Just...leave her alone for now."**

** Evan smiled at Seth then stood up and moved to Jewel's shoulder and pushed against it hard making her arm dislocate. She screamed as hard as she could and started to cry.**

** "What the fuck is wrong with you?" asked Seth standing up.**

** Evan punched Seth in the face, knocking him to the ground "Listen here boy, you try and stop me from doing my business again, I'll kill you, but it won't be till after I fuck her and kill her in front of your eyes."**

** "Evan, that's enough!" called out Quaid. "I'll drink the rest of this rum if ya don't."**

** Evan eyeballed Seth one more time then looked to Jewel and yanked her hair back making her groan in pain "That was just the start, sweetheart. You know what's coming...inside you," he laughed out loud then walked away.**

** Jewel burst out into tears from the pain in her shoulder and the unseeable pain she had inside.**

** Seth sat up then kneeled in front of Jewel allowing to let her chin rest on his shoulder "I'm so sorry." She cried even harder. He looked over at Quaid and Evan then whispered something into Jewel's ear. He pulled away from her as she watched him "I promise," he whispered then walked away to start the food.**

** Jewel passed out not too long after hoping that her brother or anyone would find her.**

**############################################################################################################**

** "I can't see shit! She's not here!" yelled Ban. "Colonel, they fucking lied, they aren't anywhere near here! There's not any foot prints except from maybe coyotes!"**

** Tavington sighed "They lied. So I gathered, but why would they lie? What's the point? If they were expecting money, then why would they give us a false destination?"**

** "I think I know," said Kelly making the men turn towards her "I think they meant us to leave the money here or something and ride away and we are supposed to take them at their word that they would return her."**

** "Or maybe not return her at all. They had no intention of returning her, only to collect the money, kill her and that would be it," said Bordon then he sighed "and we are running out of time before they do."**

** "Colonel, we should head back," said Wilkins.**

** "No! We will not leave these woods until we find my sister! And if you question me, I will shoot you in the head! Is that clear, Captain Wilkins?"**

** Wilkins gulped "Yes, sir."**

** Tavington scanned the woods "Hang on, Jewel. Hang on."**

**#############################################################################################################**

** "Jewel," Seth whispered "wake up," he said smoothing her hair back.**

** Jewel opened her eyes slowly and noticed that she was unbound, ungagged and was being carried "Seth," she said weakly "what's happening?"**

** "It's ok, I'm taking you somewhere safe. It's a shack that a friend of mine used to own, more than likely there are still some items that will be of some use. I wrapped her arm as best as I could, just try not to move it until I get you to see a doctor. I couldn't tell if it was dislocated or separated, but either way, I know it's bad."**

** "Thanks for the update," she groaned into Seth's shoulder "I just realized, you're pretty strong to be carrying me."**

** Seth chuckled "I'm just built that way. We'll be there in no time."**

** "What about Quaid and Evan?"**

** "Don't worry about Quaid and Evan, I slipped a little something in their drinks and food, with any luck, they'll die."**

** "Would be nice," Jewel said before she passed back out.**

** Seth looked ahead noticing the path to the shack. Another 10 minutes and they would be at the shack.**

**############################################################################################################**

** After searching for several more hours, Tavington, Bordon, Banastre, Wilkins, and Kelly stopped at a creek, with no sign of anyone. Tavington felt sick to his stomach "Bordon...what time is it?"**

** Bordon let out a shaky sigh as he looked at his pocket watch "It's...it's 2:30 in the morning, sir. If they were to keep to the schedule...then...," he let out a quiet sob.**

** Kelly walked her horse over to Bordon and hugged him as she cried into his arm realizing that her mother may be dead.**

** Tavington gulped hard then got off his horse. **

** "Sir?" questioned Wilkins.**

** Banastre closed his eyes in sadness.**

** Tavington was feeling an overwhelming sense of sadness that he hadn't felt in years. He looked to the sky as the stars were shining brightly and sobbed. He took a deep breath "JEWEL!" He fell to the ground in sorrow and started to cry. Kelly and Bordon looked over at him. Kelly got down off her horse and sat next to Tavington "Uncle William," she sobbed. He grabbed her and held onto her tight as they cried together.**

**#############################################################################################################**

** Seth entered the candle lit room with Jewel still sleeping in the bed. He sighed as he sat in the chair and watched her sleep "I have to get you back to the fort, but how do I do that without getting myself killed?" He rubbed his face in his hands "I am so sorry, Jewel. I wish I never would have let them do all this."**

** "Not your fault," Jewel said weakly.**

** Seth looked up at her "You're awake?"**

** "Barely."**

** He stood up then sat on the bed "How are you feeling?"**

** "Cold," Jewel shivered.**

** Seth placed his hand on Jewel's forehead and she was burning up "Oh bloody hell."**

** "Seth, help me. Please help," Jewel shivered.**

** Before Seth could say anything he heard a noise coming from the front door. He grabbed his pistol then looked to Jewel "I'll be right back."**

** "No, please don't leave me," Jewel said weakly.**

** "Jewel, I promise, I'll be right back," he said then left the room.**

** Shivering, Jewel pulled the sheets further up her body and hugged them to her. **_**"Please don't let it be Quaid and Evan," **_**Jewel thought. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a gunshot. Jewel began to shudder even harder as she heard footsteps and voices. "No," she whimpered quietly. The door opened slowly and Jewel's face dropped as she saw who stepped through the door.**

** "Jewel?"**

** "William!" She cried with happiness.**

** Tavington ran to the bed and held his sister tightly as he sobbed "I thought...I thought maybe they killed you."**

** "Mom!" Kelly shouted then ran in and hugged her followed by Bordon and the others.**

** "She's really burning up," said Banastre as he felt her head.**

** "Where's...where's Seth?" asked Jewel.**

** "Right here," Seth said entering. "Sorry about the gunshot by the way, Colonel. The trigger is touchy."**

** "Just glad you didn't shoot any of us," Tavington said then looked at his sister "I'm just glad you're alive. We need to get you back to the fort and have a doctor look at you."**

** "Colonel, there is something you need to know. Her shoulder is either seperated or dislocated. She's got several cuts and bruises. I did try to stop them, but, they just hit me just as much where I couldn't do anything. I slipped Quaid and Evan something to help them sleep, hopefully forever, but I doubt it. I brought Jewel to the safest place for the night although apparently it wasn't so safe, since you and your men found it, but I'm glad you did."**

** Bordon sat on the other side of Jewel "Hello, love."**

** Jewel smiled "Michael."**

** He kissed her hand then gently kissed her lips and noticed how warm she was "We need to get her to fort. Now."**

** Tavington nodded "You're right." He wrapped his coat around his sister then picked her up and took her out to the horses. Bordon held onto her as Tavington climbed on his horse then handed Jewel up to him. **

** Seth came outside and smiled at Kelly and she smiled back at him.**

** "Seth, I saw that," Jewel smiled.**

** Seth let out a chuckle.**

** "Why don't you come back with us? If what you say is true, then those men are going to come after you," said Bordon. "You saved Jewel's life, come with us."**

** Seth looked up at Jewel who was giving him looks to say yes. He sighed "There are some things I have to take care of, but I will come to the fort. I'll be there in one or two days. I want to try and gather some information about who the insider or traitor to all this might be. Get her well and I am sorry...for all of this."**

** "If I wasn't in such a good mood right now, I'd probably shoot you, but since I am and it's because of you that she's alive, I'm going to let you live," said Tavington. He nodded to Seth and tapped his horse then rode off with Kelly, Bordon, Wilkins behind him. Seth looked up at Banastre "It's not over yet. They have to know that."**

** Banastre nodded "I think they do, even though I'm sure they are trying to forget it. Thank you, Seth," he nodded then rode off after the others.**

** Seth sighed "You're welcome." He turned to go inside, but stopped when he heard a branch snap. Seth turned around sharply and before he could react, he was hit with a butt of a gun knocking him out. **

** "Lights out, bitch," smiled Evan.**


	30. All a Dream and an unexpected arrival

_**Chapter 30: All a dream and an unexpected arrival**_

**"Jewel," a voice said.**

**Jewel shifts her head back and forth shivering.**

**"Jewel, wake up."**

**She jerked up and gasped.**

**"Whoa, easy. You were dreaming."**

**Jewel looked at the person who was talking then had a look of shock "Seth? How can this be? What am I doing here? William, found me and took me home."**

**Seth shook his head "I'm sorry, Jewel, but you were dreaming. You've been out of it for a week."**

**"No, no, it can't be true. My brother, Bordon, Kelly, they all found me and took me home. It was so real."**

**"You've been here the whole time. I've been taking care of you as much as I could so you would heal and get better. You had a nasty infection, but I think I've gotten that under control and you had a fever, which has broken."**

**Jewel rubbed her head "I can't believe this. A week? Wait, then does that mean...my brother...they stopped looking for me?"**

**"Yes, Jewel. Word got around to people that you were dead and apparently everyone stopped looking...except one."**

**"Who? My daughter?"**

**"I have a friend that kept me informed about what was going on around town because people talk and your brother couldn't take it, he couldn't believe you were dead, so he tried searching more, but he couldn't do it anymore. Your daughter from what I heard has been trying to convince people that you are still alive, but everyone told her she must accept the hard truth. There was someone else though who wouldn't give up on you, but didn't catch the name."**

**Jewel shook her head "My daughter won't give up. I have to get back to Fort Carolina, before she goes out on her own and gets hurt. Evan, Quaid, and those other bastards won't hesitate to hurt her and I can't let that happen." She sighed "I just can't believe that my own brother gave up. And Bordon. I just don't understand why they would just give up like that."**

**Seth nodded "I know. We'll get you to Fort Carolina soon enough, but we should wait till morning. It's too dangerous to go out right now. Meanwhile, I have some clothes you can change into. If you're interested."**

**"Anything to get me out of this damned night gown."**

**Seth chuckled "All right, one minute," he said then got up and walked out of the room.**

**Jewel sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed. She was feeling better except that her heart felt somewhat betrayed. "**_**Why would William and Michael give up? It's not like them to give up. Even if they thought I was dead, why wouldn't they keep looking? Damn it, what was going on"**_** She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Seth enter the room with a box and sat it on the table. He pulled out a shirt and a pair of black pants with black boots. **

**"These clothes were handed down or at least the design, from generation to generation of fighters. Warriors. The black shirt may remind you of a poets shirt or something. The two eyelets in the front and cords to tie. The black pants should fit you and the boots should as well."**

**Jewel rubbed her hands among the clothing after Seth laid them on the bed "And these are mine?"**

**"They are now."**

**"Why do you want me to have these?" asked Jewel looking up at Seth.**

**"Because it's who you are, Jewel. You aren't a victim to these bastards, Jewel. You are a warrior. You always have been, but you buried deep inside yourself after all you've been through, but it's time that the real you comes back."**

**Jewel smiled "These won't actually be appropriate for the terms of 'a behaved lady fashion' you know."**

**"Then I guess it's a good thing that you aren't a behaved lady," Seth smiled. "You are a fighter, Jewel. A warrior and it's time that everyone knows it."**

**"Who exactly is the clothes passed down from? Or the design. I'm assuming because they kept getting too much blood on the other clothes," Jewel chuckled.**

**Seth shared her smile "From what I heard, it comes down from pirates."**

**Jewel looked up at Seth and smiled "Pirates? I've always had a fascination with pirates. Which pirate?"**

**"Grace O' Malley, I believe."**

**"The Irish pirate. The Sea Queen of Connaught, Ireland. Amazing. I found her to be amazing, along with Anne Bonny and Mary Read. The women that dressed as men so they could become pirates. Most people even said that they were tougher and meaner as their male counterparts. I would have liked them."**

**Seth smiled "I know you would have, but that's my point, Jewel. You are like them. You are strong, you are brave, and you are a warrior. Try them on, I think you'll find that will become you quite well."**

**"That they will," Jewel said as she folded the shirt "I'll have to do that after I take a bath. Would you mind drawing me one?"**

**"Not at all," Seth nodded then walked away.**

**Jewel sighed and smiled at the clothes that were now going to be hers then placed them back on the table in the box. She felt like it was meant to be already. She got up to go get some food then heard a knock at the door. A weak knock. She looked back to where Seth would be then turned back to the door as she heard another knock. She knew she was taking a risk getting ready to open the door, but what was life anymore without risk. Jewel took a deep breath then opened the door and gasped "Oh my god."**

**The person looked up at Jewel with weak eyes, dripping wet, and in pain "Jewel?"**

**"Oh my...O'Hara? What are you doing here?"**

**"Help," he said weakly then fell towards Jewel. She caught him as best she could. He groaned as she held him.**

**"What happened to you?" asked Jewel, but O'Hara couldn't answer.**

**Jewel looked down at him, he didn't have the powdered wig that Jewel always thought looked dumb on everyone. Without it, she found him to be quite handsome. She shook away her thoughts then turned around "Seth! I need your help!"**

**Seth came running in "What the hell?"**

**"Help me get him to the bed. He's freezing," Jewel said.**

**Seth quickly helped get him up then they dragged him to the bedroom.**

**"What the hell happened to him?" asked Seth.**

**"I don't know, but it wasn't good. Looks like maybe he got beat up or something and he's soaked like he fell in the creek. He's shivering like crazy. I need you to find me as many blankets as possible."**

**"What are you thinking?" asked Seth.**

**"I think he may being going into hypothermia. Go, quick."**

**Jewel sat O'Hara up and he shivered without saying anything "O'Hara, can you tell me what happened?"**

**"Sleep."**

**"No, no, no, you can't sleep. I need you to stay with me, stay awake."**

**O'Hara shivered "I'm...ccc...cold."**

**Jewel closed her eyes then opened them "You're going to be all right." **

**Seth came back in with blankets "All right, got them."**

**"Good," Jewel said as she started taking off O'Hara's jacket "I need you to get these clothes off him, quick. I'll be right back."**

**"Um," Seth started but Jewel ran out too quick. He looked back to O'Hara who was still shivering "Oh hell." He shook his head and helped O'Hara with his clothing "Don't take any of this the wrong way, all right?" He got O'Hara to lay under the sheets, but he was still shivering and gasping. "Damn it. Jewel! He's still shivering."**

**Jewel ran in and saw that Seth was right, only his shivering increased and wasn't getting any better "Light as many candles in this room as you can." After several minutes, Seth got the candles lit then looked to Jewel "Now, what?"**

**"I need you to get out."**

**"What?" asked Seth.**

**Jewel looked at him then looked back O'Hara "I don't know what else to do. Please, Seth."**

**Seth looked from O'Hara to Jewel then swallowed and left the room and locked it to keep the heat in. Jewel sighed as she watched O'Hara shiver. She had done nothing but argue with the man since she arrived, and now she felt absolutely sorry for him and didn't want him to die, no matter what the cost. She slid her night gown off her body and slid the rest of off. She was now completely naked at the side of the bed and her heart was beating so fast, she thought it would jump out of her chest. Jewel climbed under the sheets next to O'Hara and instantly felt his cold body without even touching hers. She gasped at first to the cold, but it started to disappear. **

**O'Hara contined to shiver as Jewel lay beside him and he was on his back. Jewel rolled him over on his left side so that he was facing her. She rubbed his arms as she inched closer to him. Her face was only mere inches from his. She wasn't sure why this didn't feel as wrong as she thought it should. **

**"Jewel?" He shivered.**

**"I'm here. You'll be warm in no time. I promise."**

**"Is this a dream?"**

**"No, this isn't a dream," Jewel said. "Can you tell me what happened?"**

**"You're alive. I knew you were alive," O'Hara gasped.**

**Jewel knew what would happen if she got any closer to him, but he was still shivering. She moved closer till her flesh was touching his "Shhh, just relax. You're going to be all right." She slipped her arm over his waist bringing them closer together. She gasped as she felt O'Hara getting aroused. The brain can be half frozen and yet the male parts always seem to know when there is a warm naked body next to them. She closed her eyes because he wasn't the only one getting aroused. She would have felt bad if Bordon hadnt given up on her. She felt alone. Abandoned. Betrayed. Even though she knew she shouldn't feel all these things, but she did.**

**"Jewel," O'Hara said weakly "I'm sorry."**

**"So am I. You and I have been on ends since I got here, and as much as sometimes I wanted to hurt you, I never really wanted it to happen. O'Hara, what happened to you?"**

**O'Hara kept his eyes closed and gulped "I went looking for you. When your brother came back, and said that he couldn't find you, he was scared. Terrified. He went out time and time again, but couldn't find you as did the others. But then they...gave up, thinking you were dead. They found a piece of cloth torn from your gown and thought you must be dead and that whoever took you, hid or buried your body. Your daughter never gave up, but she had to be confined to her room because she kept trying to leave. Your brother gave up hope along with the others, but I didn't. I couldn't. I knew someone like you, wouldn't give up that easy or get killed that easy, so I went looking." He shivered.**

**"Why? You don't even like me."**

**"Yes, I do. I've been at ends with you because you scare me."**

**Jewel looked at O'Hara with confusion then he slowly opened his eyes. "You scare me, Jewel. You get under my skin. No one has done that in ages and I didn't know how to deal with it except to try and hurt you or your brother, but I realized it was wrong. When they came back and said that you must be dead, I left. I've been searching for a week. Some men, deserters I think, hit me with a rock and knocked me off my horse. I got punched a couple of times, then they threw me in the creek. I don't even remember trying to swim, and then when I saw it was you who opened the door, I could have died happy knowing you were safe." He sighed "I care for you, more than I ever let on. Tell me, that you feel nothing at all for me."**

**"O'Hara, I-" Before Jewel could finish, he pressed his lips to hers. **

**She didn't push him away, but embraced his kiss as it deepended. She surrendered herself to a man that she had been at ends with since arrival, but that was in the past. All she wanted now was him. He broke the kiss then looked at her then smiled "I wanted to do that since I first saw you."**

**Jewel smiled "I thought you would have liked to get rid of me as soon as you met me."**

**"That was my cover for what I was really feeling. Because my real feeling was to grab you and kiss you."**

**"Oh you're kidding," she laughed.**

**"No, it's true. I could spend the rest of my days kissing you," he said smoothing her cheek.**

**"O'Hara, you have to realize that this is all a bit strange for me. I love, Bordon. I do and look what I'm doing," said Jewel.**

**"I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest. Can you do that?"**

**Jewel raised an eyebrow "Is it multiple choice?"**

**O'Hara bobbed his head a little from side to side "Sort of. It's a yes or no question."**

**"You must be feeling better for playing the yes or no question game," said Jewel.**

**"You ready for it?"**

**"Yes."**

**O'Hara propped himself on his elbow and looked down at Jewel "Do you care for me?"**

**"Yes. If I didn't, I wouldn't have done what I did. I don't get naked and keep someone warm if I didn't care about them," said Jewel. **

**"Oh, you're naked? Didn't notice."**

**Jewel laughed "Sure you didn't. Is there another question?"**

**"Yes, there is. Jewel, do you...love me?" asked O'Hara.**

**"Please, don't ask that question."**

**O'Hara leaned in towards Jewel's face. He was only a mere inch away from her lips "I have to know. I realize that you have love for major Bordon, but do you love me in any way, shape, or form? If you so no, I promise, I give you my word that I will no longer pursue you in any aspect and I'll leave you alone, but if a part of you does love me, then I will fight for you because I do...I do love you. I loved you since the first moment I saw you. I've tried so hard to get you to hate me, to loathe me, so that just maybe I could just ignore my feelings, but I can't do it anymore. Not after what's happened. When I thought you were dead, everything changed. I realized that I didn't want to hide what I felt for you anymore. That life is too bloody short and I don't want to miss out on anything that I may have with you. That's if...if you love me. Do you?"**

**Jewel could feel her breath shorten as O'Hara's face was a half inch away "Yes," she breathed "I do...I do love you. Damn it, I do. The Gods help me, I do love you."**

**O'Hara let out a sigh of relief then smiled "I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear you say those words."**

**"But it's unfair. I don't want to hurt, Bordon and I don't want to hurt you either. I don't know what to do."**

**"Jewel, I will comply with whatever you feel. I will not stand in the way if you wish to be with the major, but I will always love you, no matter your decision," said O'Hara.**

**"I only know my decision as to what I feel right now. And that's you."**

**O'Hara blinked "Are...are you sure?"**

**Jewel smiled then leaned up "Don't know it's unwise to question a Tavington?"**

**O'Hara chuckled "I've heard it can be dangerous. In fact I think you may have been the one that said it."**

**"That I did."**

**Without another word, O'Hara leaned in and kissed Jewel, gently then passionately. He traced kisses along her jawline and down to her neck slowly, making Jewel shiver in pleasure. He then moved down and cupped Jewel's breast and suckled it. She moaned as she gripped the sheets and arched her back as he moved to the other one. "Please," she moaned "I want you."**

**He trailed his kisses back up to her lips and massaged his tounge with hers. They both sighed as he entered her slowly. O'Hara didn't move, he just laid inside of her as he felt her start to tense "I won't hurt you. I know what happened and I'll never treat you like that."**

**"I know," Jewel said as she held her hand to his cheek "I know," she nodded. He brought his face back down and kissed Jewel as he slowly started to move within her. Jewel began to moan and dug her nails into his back. His thrusts increased as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Oh. Mmm," he groaned as he felt himself near his peak. Jewel gripped O'Hara's back tighter "Ah! oh! oh!" Soon after she climaxed with him shortly after her. He collapsed on her panting as she panted in his ear and smoothed his head "You know, you are so much more handsome without the damned wig, O'Hara."**

**He lifted his head up and smiled "You think so?"**

**"I know so. I mean granted you look good to me either way, but this way is much more real. Barely any hair on the back of the neck, just somewhat like stubble and bald for the rest. It's just more real to me. It's more of you. And your body is just amazing. You're more built than I thought you would be."**

**O'Hara smiled "And there are no words on how beautiful your body is."**

**"Tell me, are you tired?" asked Jewel.**

**"Not really. Why?"**

**Jewel smiled then rolled on top of O'Hara laughing "Because I want more of you," she said then kissed him again. They made love for hours, savoring each other, not worrying about anything else.**

**#############################################################################################################**

**"What time is it?" asked Jewel as she rested her head on O'Hara's chest twirling what little chest hair he had.**

**"It's early. My guess would be 4 or 5 in the morning. You should probably get some sleep."**

**"If I go to sleep, I'm afraid I'll discover that this was all a dream as well," Jewel sighed "I don't think I can take another one of those dreams."**

**"This is all real, Jewel, and I'm not going anywhere," he said kissing her forehead.**

**Jewel looked up at him then he kissed her lips "Get some rest, love and I'll do the same." She sighed as nestled closer to him and held him tight then fell asleep in no time. O'Hara looked down at her sleeping and smoothed her hair "I've confessed my feelings for you, Jewel, as you have to me, and I will let no one destroy that. No one." He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.**

**#############################################################################################################**

**It was 10:00 in the morning before O'Hara and Jewel woke up to the sunlight. Jewel groaned then gripped O'Hara to make sure he was still there. He smiled at her as she looked up at him "Still here, Jewel. Still here." He kissed her lips then sighed "I am however afraid that we must go back to Fort Carolina. Who knows what's been going on there."**

**"Oh my god, the battle of cowpens."**

**"No, no, Jewel it's all right, it hasn't happened yet. Some things happened and the rebels were delayed, for now anyway. So everything is fine."**

**"True, but for how long? Once my brother finds out that you and I...have...are involved, you'll be lucky if he doesn't kill you. I mean I still can't believe it's happened. After everything."**

**O'Hara gulped "Then does that mean...you regret this? That this was a mistake."**

**Jewel pulled the sheets close to her and sat up. He pushed himself back against the bed post waiting for an answer "Jewel? Do you think that this was a mistake?"**

**She looked back at him then pushed herself back and sat next to him.**

**O'Hara closed his eyes and looked away. Jewel shook her head, took her hand, laid it on his cheek making him face her then kissed him "No, I don't regret this. Not one little bit. I ignored the feelings I had for you as well, that is the only thing I regret."**

**"What will you do about, Major Bordon?" asked O'Hara.**

**"I don't know. I don't know what to do about any of this."**

**"I have a solution," O'Hara sighed "But I don't think you're ready for it yet."**

**Jewel looked at O'Hara "And what's the solution?"**

**Before O'Hara could say anything there was a loud crash outside the door which got both of their attention. **

**"We better get dressed," said Jewel as she hopped out of bed "Your clothes should be dry by now or at least I think." She put on her clothes that Seth had brought her the day before which got O'Hara's attention and raised an eyebrow "Where on earth did you get those?"**

**"Seth gave them to me. I suppose you don't like them," Jewel sighed as she began to put on her boots.**

**O'Hara pulled up his breeches and boots then walked over to Jewel "I think you look absolutely beautiful in them. Not to mention more daring, challenging, and frightening. I wouldn't want to be your enemy," he smiled.**

**Jewel smiled then kissed O'Hara "Thank you. I'll be right back. I'm going to make sure, Seth is all right."**

**O'Hara nodded "I'll be out in a minute."**

**Jewel gave a nod then left the room.**

**O'Hara let out a sigh as he looked at the bed "Bloody hell, what have I done? I love this woman, but I shouldn't have done this." He rubbed his face in his hands "Doesn't matter now, what's done is done," he looked to the door where Jewel at exited "And whatever it takes, I can never let her go." He finished getting dressed then headed out after Jewel.**

**Bet no one saw this coming lol. As you may have been able to guess, things are going to get quite dicey...between everyone.**


	31. A warrior is born

_**Chapter 31: A warrior is born**_

** "Seth? Yoo hoo! Where you at mate?" asked Jewel as she searched the house. She looked back to see if she could see O'Hara yet, but had no sign. Sighing, she looked to the outside door and thought maybe Seth was gathering wood for a fire, but leaving the door open seemed pretty strange. Jewel walked towards the door and as she reached outside she heard a creak on the floor boards, but before she could react, she was hit in the face with the end of a bayonet and was knocked to the ground. She held her eye and groaned "Shit!" **

** "Well, well, well, I was hoping we'd see each other again my dear," said Evan smiling down at her.**

** "Jewel?" questioned O'Hara from inside.**

** Right when Jewel was going to yell a hand covered her mouth a knife was at her throat "One word and your blood will be on the floor. Now quietly get up."**

** Jewel groaned as Quaid lifted her up, twisted her arm to her back, and held the knife tightly against her. Quaid leaned into her ear "Now be quiet or we are going to kill your boyfriend in there. Tell me, was he any good in the sack?" He felt Jewel tighten against him and could tell that she was angry "Ah, that a girl. I like em fierce. Oh, sorry, nearly forgot, you're probably wondering about your friend, Seth, well, let's just say that's he's a bit tied up," he chuckled then turned Jewel to look behind him and she saw Seth on the ground and bleeding while bound and gagged "Did you really think we wouldn't find you two again?" He swung Jewel back around facing Evan "Then when your lover boy came looking for you, we tried to get rid of him, but of course as luck had it, he just wouldn't die...kinda like you...except I'm afraid Jewel, that your luck is about to run out."**

** "Jewel?"questioned O'Hara as he entered the door way then stopped in fear as he saw Jewel's life was being threatened. He looked at the man that was holding her "You."**

** "Ah, me too," smiled Evan as he pointed the bayonet at O'Hara.**

** O'Hara looked back to Quaid "Let her go. Whatever ransom you want, I'll see to it that you get it."**

** Quaid smiled "Well, we already asked for the ransom, but we never got it, so technically, this little bitch should be dead," he pressed the knife harder to Jewel's throat making her wince.**

** "Stop!" yelled O'Hara "Please, I'll give you whatever you want."**

** Evan chuckled "I think he already has whatever he wants. Her and your begging for her to be freed. Touching really, but yet surprising. I mean, Jewel, come on, moving from one man to the next in such short of time? Other man couldn't satisfy you huh? Although why you'd pick this man is beyond me, but I guess I shouldn't expect any less from a whore."**

** "You bastard," O'Hara turned to attack him, but hit first to the ground. He started to get up then was kicked in the stomach.**

** "Stop!" Jewel yelled.**

** "That's enough, Evan. Bind and gag him, while I deal with the little bitch here. I have to say, Jewel, this clothes do fit you, turn me on even more. Now come on," Quaid said as he dragged Jewel insde then shut the door.**

** Evan chuckled as he took the rope and tied O'Hara's hands together behind his back "You know, Quaid is gonna have a lot of fun with your girlfriend in there."**

** O'Hara turned towards the house as he heard Jewel scream "Jewel!"**

** "Like I said a lot of fun. You see when Quaid has his way with women, he can be rough. Maybe not as rough as I'll be with her, but you never know. You wanna hear how I'm going to have her?"**

** "Leave her alone," O'Hara begged.**

** "Sorry, can't do that," Evan looked up at the house as it became quiet "Hmm, guess he's finished with her already. Well, guess we'll have to take turns."**

** "Good luck with that," said a voice behind him.**

** Evan turned on his heel and was shot in the leg making him fall and drop his bayonet. He turned to the shooter "It can't be. How the hell?" It was Jewel and she was covered in blood.**

** Jewel walked up to Evan and smiled as she was holding something behind her back "I was just waiting for the opprotune moment to do something like this and I got it."**

** "Where's Quaid?" asked Evan holding his leg.**

** "Ah, yes, Quaid. Well, I guess you could say, that um...," Jewel pulled out the object from behind her back "that he lost his head." She said then tossed it at the ground making it roll to Evan who gasped "You bitch!"**

** Jewel walked up to O'Hara and cut him loose. He looked at her then at Quaid's head "How did you-"**

** "I had a very sharp knife under my pillow. I knew that these bastards were still alive and figured I'd better have something in case they decided to show their ugly faces again and of course, they didn't disappoint. Here, can you take the knife and go free, Evan for me?"**

** O'Hara stood up and looked at Jewel as he took the knife and whispered into her ear "Remind me to never cross you," he said then gave her a kiss and walked to Seth. Jewel smiled at him then looked back down to Evan "Aww, you look scared. What's the matter, Evan? Scared now that the tables have turned on you? Now that I hold the cards, things are a bit different. You know, I have heard that getting shot in the knee caps can be very painful, let's see if that's true," said Jewel as she took another pistol and shot Evan in the kneecap making him scream in agony "Hmm," she shrugged "guess it does, but then again, I already knew that, I just enjoy torturing you...like you and your headless friend over there tortured me, but Evan," she kneeled down in front of him "I have a fate much worse for you than just cutting your head off. I intend to cut everything off...I will do it slow and make sure you feel Every cut."**

** O'Hara and Seth headed back to her. Jewel looked up at them "Seth, do you by any chance happen to have more of this type of clothing?"**

** "Yes, I do. A lot actually."**

** "That's good, because I'm going to need a clean one for sure after I get through with dickless here."**

** Evan clenched his jaw "Bet my dick is bigger than his," he pointed to O'Hara.**

** Jewel snickered "I highly doubt that and besides, his will be attached till the day he dies, but yours on the other hand," she pulled out a smaller knife "won't be attached for too much longer. Can you gents please get this pathetic waste of life inside and on the table in there, strapped down?"**

** The men nodded and did what Jewel asked. She turned to Quaid's head then went to pick it up and held it by the hair "You said you liked em fierce, well you got what you asked for, but you were wrong about one thing, it was your luck that ran out, not mine at least not yet. One day, I'm sure, but not yet. I'm the new age, Quaid and you should have realized what and who you were dealing with." She gave a small smile then threw his head behind her and walked towards the house then turned around "No longer a victim, no longer a mere woman, no, I will and forever will be a fighter, a protector, a warrior and I will kill those who stand in my way and dare to hurt the ones I love." She turned back around and entered the house.**

**#############################################################################################################**

** "And there's no sign of him?" asked Cornwallis.**

** "No, my lord," said a private "Still no sign of him."**

** Cornwallis let out a sigh of frustration "Thank you, private. You're dismissed."**

** The private bowed and left.**

** "Damn it, O'Hara where are you?"**

**#############################################################################################################**

** Tavington was sitting out by a near by tree when he turned around and saw Ban walk up to him "Care for a drink?"**

** "Only if it's poison," sighing Tavington.**

** "Hmm...no, but it's close enough."**

** "No, thanks, Ban. I just want to be left alone."**

** Ban nodded "I figured you'd probably would which is why I am here to annoy you. Lord Cornwallis, informed me that General O'Hara is still missing. He's been gone for a week now, same as your sister nearly. I just don't understand why you just gave up like you did. She's your sister, Tav."**

** "Ban, I'm scared. I regret to not keep looking for her but the survival chances were slim, they said they'd kill her and I know those types of men and they would have. I can't stand the fact of going out into those woods and finding my sister naked or mutilated or both. It tears my heart up just thinking about it."**

** "Damn it, Tavington, it scares me too, but you just don't give up on people you love or has it been that long since you cared for someone that you've forgotten. She's your sister for fucks sake. Now get your ass up, get your horse and we are going to go out again and again until we find her, whether it be dead or alive, William, she'd want to be here. Understand that. Now I am going to go get Bordon and Wilkins, then I'll expect Kelly to follow, so prepare to leave," said Ban as he started to get up staggering a little "Damn."**

** Tavington grabbed the bottle getting a puzzled look from Ban "Maybe you should lay off of this for awhile."**

** Ban scoffed "No matter, I have another one right here," he smiled as he pulled out another bottle then walking away.**

** Tavington sighed then looked at the bottle. He shrugged and took a drink then spit it out "Bloody hell that's awful!" He dumped the rest of the bottle onto the ground "I bet poison tastes better than that. Shit." he spit again.**

**#############################################################################################################**

** Louds screams of pain came from behind the doors as O'Hara and Seth waited for Jewel. Seth paced nervously, rubbing his hair and whatever else he could think about doing.**

** "Would you just sit down, you're making me nervous," said O'Hara.**

** "I'm sorry, but I am nervous. I don't think I've ever seen so much anger in someone's eyes before...not that I blame her, but it's still scary all the same."**

** "Did they rape her, before?" O'Hara asked looking at the ground.**

** Seth had stopped his pacing "No. I stopped them and convinced them otherwise, hoping I would buy her time. I helped them kidnap her, but I realized it was wrong. I didn't want any harm to come to her, especially not the way they were thinking." He looked at O'Hara "You love her don't you?"**

** O'Hara looked up at him "I do, yes. Strange perhaps, but I do love her. I told her that I would leave her in peace if chose to be with, Major Bordon, but to be honest, I hope she chooses me."**

** Seth chuckled "Well, whoever she picks, don't cross her. I mean, she's cutting off the guys dick and everything else, I can only imagine how inventful she'll be the next time around. Guess it's a good thing I found her some more clothes. She should have enough of everything to last awhile. I got them from a long time ago friend. He said just one of these outfits will never satisfy a true warrior, you must have many and he was right. I thought they would suit her."**

** "They do. More than I would have imagined, but I don't know what things are going to be like once I get her back to Fort Carolina. I know she's upset, so I don't know how she's going to take seeing her brother, the major, any of them again."**

** "Well, whatever the case," Seth ran his hand through his hair "you wanna know what I think you should do?"**

** "What's that?"**

** Seth smiled.**

**#############################################################################################################**

** About 15 minutes later, Jewel came out and was clean. She had taken a bath after she was done with Evan and had her bloody clothes soaking.**

** "Do I even want to go in there?" asked Seth.**

** "He's in a bag, so feel free," Jewel said.**

** Seth gulped then walked past Jewel into the room where he let out a cough. Jewel smiled "Not a strong stomach on that boy yet. Perhaps one day." She looked over at O'Hara who was looking at her "Say something."**

** O'Hara quietly walked over to Jewel and brushed her cheek with the bruise on it and kissed her lightly on the lips. He placed his forehead against hers "I'm glad you're all right."**

** She wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her back. He rested his chin on her head "I have no words as to what I felt when I saw him hold a knife to your throat."**

** "It's the same way I felt when Evan had you on the ground kicking you."**

** O'Hara gently pulled away and looked at Jewel "I love you, but please don't take big risks for me."**

** "You're worth taking risks for," she said as she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her, and she kissed him "And I am so sorry for everything that has happened between us before."**

** "Not as sorry as me, but that's in the past, and all I want is to think of what is to come," said O'Hara.**

** "Ahem," said Seth. "Sorry, but um...I think it would probably be a good idea to burn this place down. I'm going to clear my stuff out of it then I want to burn it. Having a guy get murdered, not that I blame you, Jewel, but having a guy get murdered in a place I usually stay in, I don't really want his twisted ghost coming back to haunt my ass, so can we please burn this place down?"**

** Jewel nodded "Yes, because you won't need this house anymore anyway."**

** "I won't?"**

** "He won't?" asked O'Hara.**

** Jewel looked to O'Hara and smiled "Well, he did save my life and yours, so I think it's only fair that we at least give him a place to stay."**

** "I think we have room out in the stables," said O'Hara.**

** Jewel slightly smacked O'Hara's arm then looked to Seth "That means there's a room somewhere and we'll find you one."**

** "Are you sure?" asked Seth.**

** "Yes, but I do have a duty for you, Seth."**

** Seth shrugged "Sure, whatever you need, Jewel."**

** "I need you to look after my daughter, but if you fall in love with her or she falls in love with you and you break her heart, just remember what I just did to Evan."**

** Seth gulped "All right," he said hoarsely.**

** Jewel smiled "Good. Now, lets get the horses and get back to Fort Carolina.'**

** "I'll get them," said Seth then walked away.**

** "I believe you probably just scared that kid forever. And hey, who made you boss around here?" asked O'Hara smiling.**

** Jewel smiled then kissed O'Hara "It's a Tavington thing."**

** O'Hara laughed "Apparently."**

** Seth brought over the horses then walked inside the house to get all the belongings he wanted. Afterwards, Jewel helped Seth drag Quaid's body inside, and soon after set the house on fire. Seth sighed as he watched it go up in flames.**

** "I'm sorry, Seth," said Jewel.**

** "No, don't be. I've been looking for a reason to burn it down, and you cutting a body into pieces worked just fine, so, shall we leave," Seth smiled.**

** "Definitely," said Jewel then they got on the horses.**

** As they started to ride towards Fort Carolina, Jewel caught O'Hara looking at her "What?"**

** "Just admiring you and wondering what's going to happen once we get back."**

** "Do you mean between you and me or just in general?" asked Jewel.**

** "Both. I was wanted to know what to expect when we get there," said O'Hara.**

** "We'll play it by ear. Because I know my brother, and I don't want to reveal to him what happened between us just yet."**

** "Well, he's gonna be very upset no matter when or how you tell him."**

** Jewel nodded "That's why I'm going to get him drunk so he can barely stand up to come after me or you and hopefully by the next morning, he'll forget what I told him and all will be well."**

** "Right, and in what world will that work in?" O'Hara yawned.**

** "The one near the world called 'In your dreams' and 'you're dead."**

** "Maybe it will work," shrugged O'Hara.**

** Seth snickered "Riiight. And what do you want on your tombstone?" **

** "Oh stop it, Seth. It'll be fine," Jewel said as she reached over and held O'Hara's hand as he gripped hers back. "It'll be fine, in one way or another. We'll talk with Lord Cornwallis about things first, then if we are still alive, we'll continue on."**

** "A comforting thought," said Seth "Let me know when you are going to talk to him so I can be, say 5 doors down away."**

** Jewel let out a small laugh and they continued their journey back to Fort Carolina, unaware that the person that was causing the misery for Jewel and the people she loved, was watching them.**

** Writer's note: I seem to have broken out of my severe case of writers block. I wanted to throw in a change of events. After all, things change ;) Thought maybe let's make things even more complicated for everyone. I have a feeling this is gonna be a lot longer than I orginally anticipated, but hopefully whoever is reading is still liking it, if not, please don't hang me or anything, I haven't gotten to see England yet :)**


	32. Back home

_**Chapter 32: Back home**_

** "I can see Fort Carolina," said Seth as he lead the way.**

** "Oh goody," Jewel said sarcastically.**

** O'Hara chuckled "I can see your excited to be going back."**

** Jewel nodded "Extremely excited. I'm so excited that I can barely contain myself. I'm jumping for joy," she said dryly.**

** "Like you said, it'll be fine," he said as gripped Jewel's hand "I won't let anything happen to you."**

** Jewel looked up as they approached the gates to the Fort then sighed to herself **_**"That's exactly what my brother said," she thought.**_

** "Jewel?"**

** "Hmm?"**

** "I-"**

** "Miss Tavington!" cried a private "My god, we thought you were dead! And what are you wearing?"**

** Jewel chuckled as she got down off her horse along with Seth and O'Hara.**

** "What's gone on since I've been away?" asked O'Hara.**

** "Nothing really, sir. Only that Colonel Tavington and the others were going to be leaving soon to look for...well, you ma'am."**

** Jewel looked up towards the stairs and saw her brother on the top stair with Wilkins, Kelly, and Ban behind him. Tavington froze in place as did his men not believing their eyes. Jewel just stood there not moving then smiled as she saw her daughter start running towards her "Mom!"**

** Laughing Jewel caught her daughter as she jumped at her and held her tight "Oh, Kelly. It does me well to see you."**

** "Whoa, nice outfit mom. Who gave you that?" asked Kelly.**

** "Well," Jewel looked to Seth "He did."**

** Kelly smiled at Seth "Oh?"**

** Seth cleared his throat "Um, I'm Seth."**

** "Kelly."**

** "Before you guys get too friendly, Kelly, before you go off and hit him, let me finish. Seth here helped kidnap me, but he in the end betrayed the others and saved my life and O'Hara's life as well."**

** "You kidnapped my mother?" **

** "Kelly, wait."**

** "I'll kill you," said Kelly calmly.**

** Seth gulped then looked to Jewel "She's just like you."**

** "That she is," Jewel sighed. "Kelly, stop. Remember about the part where I said he also saved our lives?"**

** Kelly took a deep breath "All right. If he can prove to me that he won't do that again, I'll consider on letting him live." She hugged Jewel one more time "It's good have you home, mom. I knew you were alive the whole time," Kelly then looked to O'Hara and gave him a hug which surprised him "And thank you for not giving up on her."**

** "You're welcome, Kelly," said O'Hara smiling.**

** Kelly turned back to Seth "Meet me at the stables please," she said then walked away.**

** Seth watched Kelly then turned to Jewel "Are there um...any...weapons at the stables?"**

** Jewel smiled "Nothing really too big. Although I think there is a shovel."**

** "Great. Perfect tool for her to bury me. Enjoy the uniforms in case I die," said Seth then walked to the stables.**

** O'Hara looked at Jewel as her brother and the others approached her. She kept her eyes on her brother not saying a word as he inched towards her.**

** "Is it really you?" asked Tavington.**

** Jewel clenched her jaw then looked over to O'Hara "Can you take me to Lord Cornwallis?"**

** O'Hara bowed his head "Of course."**

** "Jewel," Tavington said as he grabbed her arm, but she quickly yanked it back. He looked at her in shock.**

** "Don't give me that look, William. You gave up on me. You stopped searching."**

** Ban closed his eyes then looked to Wilkins who was shaking his head.**

** "You have no call to touch me. Ever! Is that clear enough for you my brother?"**

** Tavington gulped down his shock and his sorrow. This was not what he wanted. Not again.**

** Jewel shook her head then stormed off away from her brother and the others with O'Hara right behind her.**

** "That didn't go anywhere near like I wanted," said Tavington.**

** "She'll forgive you, Colonel," said Wilkins.**

** Tavington shook his head "Not this time, Wilkins. I failed her. I did the one thing that I swore I would never do and that was to give up...and I did. She has every right to hate me, so let her," he said then walked away.**

** Ban looked to Wilkins "Where's Bordon?"**

** Wilkins bit his lip "Remember when we got back a week ago and there was-"**

** "Oh no," said Ban "Don't tell me-"**

** "Exactly."**

** They both looked towards the inside of the Fort "This could get interesting," said Ban.**

**#############################################################################################################**

** Jewel and O'Hara walked at a steady pace towards Lord Cornwallis' headquarters, but stopped when she heard a noise coming from her quarters. She looked to O'Hara then back to the door.**

** "Jewel," he whispered.**

** She closed her eyes tight, opened them, then turned the knob to the door and opened it quietly. She looked towards her bed and saw Bordon with a camp follower who was grinding herself against Bordon. O'Hara knew what was going on and rubbed his eyes. Jewel choked back her tears and gasped which brought the attention from Bordon and the camp follower.**

** "Jewel?" questioned Bordon.**

** Jewel backed out of the room quickly and shut the door. She shook her head in pain. **

** "Jewel," O'Hara placed his hand on her shoulder.**

** As Jewel turned around, his heart ached for her tears "I was expecting this. I mean, what I did with you, I guess it's only right, but I have a feeling she's probably been here for longer."**

** The doors opened and Bordon stepped out still dumbstruck about what was happening "Jewel? You're alive?"**

** "No thanks to you. So, what was it, Major? You, my brother, and the others look for me for what a day, then you give up? Just like that, like I didn't even matter to you? Then go with a whore to make up for me? Is that the way of it? And in MY bed no less. I'll come to collect my things later, then you and the thing in there can have sex as much as you ever so please and I'll find somewhere else to sleep. Good night, Major," Jewel said walking away. O'Hara gave a quick glance to Bordon the followed after Jewel.**

** Bordon shook his head and sighed "You're an idiot, Bordon. A fucking idiot," he walked back in the room and slammed the door.**

** Jewel paced faster down the hallway trying to keep from crying, but tears were coming out bit by bit. O'Hara took her arm and led her to his room. He shut the door as Jewel went to go sit on the bed trying to keep it together. He looked at her with sadness then sat down next to her. A few minutes of silence went by then he held her hand "I am sorry, Jewel."**

** "You have nothing to be sorry about. You and I were doing the same thing nearly hours ago, so perhaps I shouldn't feel like this. Perhaps I shouldn't feel betrayed."**

** "Jewel, you have every reason to be upset. Look, I didn't want to tell you, but that woman was here before I left to find you a week ago. I'm not sure if they were being intimate, but she was here. I was just hoping that he had the sense to turn her down on the off chance you might still be alive."**

** Jewel looked at O'Hara with confusion "Let me get this straight," she closed her eyes as she gathered her words "You knew about this woman, didn't tell me because you were hoping that Bordon would reject her advances, then coming after me leading me to believe that everything was just fine, but risk losing me in case I chose him? Is that why...why you made advances towards me, because you knew?"**

** "No. I made advancements towards you because I love you. It had nothing to do with him. I knew something was going on, or at least was curious to the possibility, but I was for sure that he had more sense than that. Than to jump from you, to that. You deserve better than that anyway, Jewel. Far better and I didn't want to see you hurt that's why I didn't know what to say or do. And trust me, nearly getting killed was not a part of my plan and neither was making love to you, but I don't regret it. Listen, I want you to have my quarters. You take the bed and I will take the couch. It's really quite an easy living arrangement."**

** Jewel shook her head "No, it's not."**

** "It's not?"**

** "I have a better arrangement."**

** "Oh?"**

** "It's your bed and you should have it," said Jewel.**

** O'Hara shook his head "I'm not going to have you sleep on the couch."**

** "Who said anything about me sleeping on the couch?" asked Jewel standing up.**

** "Um...-"**

** "Shh," Jewel said as she placed her fingers on his lips then kissed them. She straddled his lap as the kiss deepened and pushed him slowly backwards then slowly slid her hand down to his crotch and rubbed it making him groan "Make love to me, O'Hara. Please."**

** O'Hara grabbed Jewel's hand then pulled away from the kiss "Stop."**

** "What? Why?"**

** "Jewel."**

** "You don't want me?"**

** O'Hara shook his head "I want you more than anything, but I don't want this to be a revenge making-love-session. I love you, Jewel and I'm always here. I just think you should...wait."**

** "Wait." Jewel scoffed "Like we waited back at the cabin right?"**

** "Jewel, trust me, it is taking every fiber of my being to not make love to you right now. I shouldn't have even done that back at the cabin."**

** "Thought you didn't regret it," said Jewel.**

** "I don't regret it. I keep saying this all wrong. Jewel, I wanted to wait till I asked you to marry me."**

** Jewel blinked "What?"**

** O'Hara closed his eyes "Sorry, that came out rather bluntly. I wanted to do this right. I wanted to court you, buy a ring, and ask for your hand in marriage. I thought perhaps I was entrapping you at the cabin and I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't right."**

** "You didn't entrap me. I made love to you because I love you as well, not because I felt entrapped. I'm not like that."**

** "I know you're not. Look, I just want to respect you, the way I should have when we first met. That's all."**

** Jewel sighed then smiled as she kissed O'Hara on the lips and laid her forehead against his "All right. You're right. We'll do this the right way."**

** O'Hara smiled "This will probably be the only arguement I'll win isn't?"**

** Jewel sighed "Most likely, so you better enjoy it. I do have a question though. Does this 'right' way include you not kissing me anymore?"**

** "Ha! Hell no," he chuckled then grabbed Jewel and kissed her. "I'll kiss you until the day I die."**

** "Sounds good to me. Although we should probably go and see Cornwallis. There is something that I want to talk to him about. Something important."**

** "Oh? What is it?"**

** Jewel cleared her throat then stood up.**

** "Why do I get a feeling that I'm not going to like this discussion?" asked O'Hara sitting up.**

** "Because you're not. I'm uh...gonna ask Lord Cornwalls to join."**

** "To join? Join what?"**

** "To join the war. I want to fight against the militia, the continentals, all of them," said Jewel as she ran her finger through her hair "that's what."**

** "Did you hit your head on the way in here?" questioned O'Hara. "I'm thinking you must have."**

** Jewel rolled her eyes "Come on."**

** "No, you come on. Jewel, war is no place for-"**

** "For what? For someone like me? I can handle myself. I did back there, I'll do it again."**

** O'Hara nodded "And you nearly died as well or did you forget that bit of information. Jewel, I will not lose you to a war. I couldn't bear it."**

** "I absolutely understand, but I can't allow my brother to go out there alone. I know he's a big boy and he's done this for I don't know how long, and even though I am completely and utterly pissed at him right now, I still love him. He's my blood and there are too many people after us and I'm not just talking about Benjamin Martin. My ex husband, 3 of his men, whatever traitor there is here and then the mastermind behind it all, whoever the bloody hell that is."**

** "Wait, you're saying that your ex husband isn't the leader in all this?" asked O'Hara.**

** "No," Jewel shook her head. "I don't. I think someone else has their hand in this and I think it's someone who knows me and my brother quite well."**

** The doors opened and Cornwallis walked in "Miss Tavington?" He blinked his eyes "Is that you?"**

** "It is."**

** "I'm glad to see you well, the both of you."**

** "Thank you, my lord," said O'Hara.**

** "Yes, my lord, thank you. I uh...I know you and O'Hara have business to discuss, but I need to ask you something first."**

** "Jewel, please, don't ask him this," said O'Hara.**

** "Ask me what?" asked Cornwallis.**

** "I want to ask you if I could join in fight for the war. I could be a great asset and a fierce person."**

** "Absolutely not," said Tavington in the door way with Bordon, Ban, Wilkins, Kelly, and Seth.**

** O'Hara sighed "This used to be a private room."**

** Jewel looked around the room then back to O'Hara "Definitely not private anymore."**

** "You are joining in the war, Jewel," said Tavington.**

** Jewel turned to Cornwallis "My lord, if you still feel the need to say no after I say my peace, then I will understand, but will you at least hear me out? Please?"**

** Cornwallis sighed.**


	33. Emotions at their best

_**Chapter 33: Emotions at their best**_

**Everyone met in Cornwallis quarters, much to Jewel's dismay. She wanted to talk to him alone, but now everyone was involved. Her brother, her daughter, Seth, Bordon, Wilkins, Ban, and O'Hara. Jewel rolled her eyes as she sat in the chair listening to all the whys she couldn't go "Are you guys done yet? I'm getting a headache."**

**"My lord, she absolutely cannot go," said Tavington.**

**"And blah, blah blah, sighed Jewel."**

**"Jewel, if you go, you could be killed."**

**"And so could you," said Jewel.**

**"Let's vote," said Ban "All in favor of Jewel going, raise your hands."**

**Jewel was the only one that raised her hand then sighed.**

**"All opposed?"**

**Everyone raised their hands including O'Hara. Jewel looked over at him then looked away shaking her head.**

**"Look, Jewel, we just want to protect you," said Bordon stepping forward.**

**Jewel clenched her jaw as she gripped the arms of the chair.**

**"Oh boy, he shouldn't have said that," Kelly whispered.**

**She stood up and faced Bordon "Protect me? Protect me? Ha! Where was your and everyone else's protection when I was kidnapped? AGAIN! I was sworn this 'protection' as you call it before and look what happened. If it wasn't for Seth who risked his life in saving mine and O'Hara not giving up on me, I might be dead! Then I come back here and I catch you screwing a camp follower, or let's just be blunt and say whore! You have been fucking her for a week now right? A week. I don't understand you. You told me that you loved me, that you may even marry me and you did this? I can understand if I was dead, but you started shagging another woman only after a day I went missing and I'm supposed to be all right with that? Well, I'm sorry, I'm not! I do not need anyone's protection in this room! I took care of myself at the cabin and I can do it on the battle field! The rebels will not expect a woman on the battlefield. It'll be a somewhat of an advantage. Look, Anne Bonny, Mary Read, Grace O'Malley and several other women have done this sort of thing before. They were pirates. They were women of courage and strength and just as cruel as their male counterparts, as I can be as well," Jewel looked to Cornwallis " Please, my lord, give me the chance to do this. Jack and his men will not rest until I am dead and my brother is dead. I promise I won't be in the way, I only want to help the men. Please. At least let me go on one skirmish. I am a formidable warrior. I can do this if you just give me the chance. O'Hara tell him."**

**"General, do you think she could do it?" Cornwallis looked to O'Hara.**

**O'Hara looked from Cornwallis to Jewel who was begging him with pleading eyes. He sighed then turned back to Cornwallis "My lord, I believe that Miss Tavington has the will, the strength, and the courage of 10 of our best men. I've seen her handle things and I do believe she could be a good asset in aiding us against the rebels."**

**Cornwallis took deep breath then looked to Jewel "Miss Tavington, I appreciate you wanting to help and in no doubt do I have that you would be a fine fighter, but I am not willing to risk it. So my answer to your question is no. You will be involved in no skirmishes, no fights, and no battles. I'm sorry."**

**"My lord-" started Jewel.**

**"The discussion is closed and everyone is dismissed. I will see you all at dinner."**

**Jewel hung her eyes then sighed and left the room without a word to anyone. She headed down to her old quarters to get her things out and move them. Jewel grabbed a box from the closet and started to throw her things in it when the door opened then saw it was Bordon. She shifted her gaze back to the box as she put more of her things in it "Don't worry, I'll be out of here soon then you can get back to your business."**

**"Jewel, let me explain."**

**"There is nothing to explain, Major. I saw all I needed to see hours ago."**

**Bordon sighed "You don't have to move your stuff out of here."**

**"You really think that I want to continue to sleep in a bed where a man that I thought loved me, screwed another woman? I think not. Sorry."**

**"I'm sorry, Jewel. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did. I just...I thought you were dead."**

**Jewel punched the box "One day! You searched for me for one day! One!" She took a deep breath "Doesn't matter anyway. What you and I had is over, that's all there is too it, because truth be told I've found someone else. Someone who fills the void in my heart that I thought could never be filled. I thought maybe you had filled it, but you didn't. You and I weren't meant to be and that's all there is too it," Jewel placed the last thing in the box. **

**"I was heartbroken when I thought you were dead."**

**"Ha," Jewel scoffed "so heartbroken that you shag a whore the very next day after I was 'dead' right? In the bed that we slept in no less. Where you held me." She shook her head and picked up the box "Just leave me alone."**

**"Will you ever forgive me?" Bordon asked as she reached the door.**

**Jewel sighed then turned to Bordon "One day perhaps," she said then left leaving Bordon to himself. She walked down to O'Hara's room and started putting stuff away trying not to lose whatever control she had. She hung her uniforms and other clothing in the closet. As closed the closet door she heard something coming from the garden. Laughing from what it sounded like. Jewel walked to the window and saw Kelly and Seth outside in the garden. She smiled to herself as they seemed to be getting along and made her feel good to see Kelly smile "You've been through enough, Kelly. You deserve happiness."**

**"As do you," O'Hara said as he closed the door.**

**Jewel turned towards him "Thank you for what you did in there. Even though it didn't do any good, I still appreciate it."**

**"You're welcome, Jewel," he said walking towards her "What's going on outside?"**

**"Oh, nothing. Kelly and Seth are getting to know each other."**

**O'Hara looked out the window and saw the two laughing then looked to Jewel "Well, she hasn't killed him yet. There be hope for the young lad. I am sorry, for what his lordship said. That he denied you I mean."**

**Jewel shrugged "No matter," she said then walked past him to the bed.**

**"You're...not going to listen to him are you? You're still going to go through with it, aren't you?"**

**Jewel looked back to him and smiled widely.**

**"Jewel, it's not wise to cross him. He could have you hanged or put in the stocks for just dressing, the way you are. To be honest I was somewhat glad that he denied you. I'm just afraid of losing you, that's all."**

**"I know. Did he say anything about the whole wig thing? About how you don't have it anymore, I mean.**

**O'Hara shook his head "No, not yet. If anything, he'll be jealous. Personally, I never liked it, but because of the whole authority deal."**

**"That's nonsense."**

**"How do you mean?" asked O'Hara.**

**"Well, I just think it covers something up and I don't mean just your head. Like it covers a part of who you are, but then again not everyone can read other people."**

**"Can you?"**

**Jewel nodded "A little bit."**

**"What do you read when you look at me?" asked O'Hara.**

**Jewel opened her mouth to talk, but there was a knock at the door. O'Hara sighed "Come in."**

**A private came in "Sorry, sir, but dinner is ready and Lord Cornwallis wanted you to know."**

**"Thank you, private."**

**O'Hara looked back to Jewel "Guess we better get down there."**

**After giving a slight nod, she stepped towards O'Hara, grabbed his hand and pulled him gently towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She wanted so badly for him to just take her to bed and not go to dinner as he wanted to just as bad, but he gently ended the kiss, out of breath "How am I ever going to be able to keep up with you?"**

**Jewel smiled against him "You will, trust me."**

**O'Hara smiled back at her then cleared his throat as he offered his arm to her "Shall we my lady?"**

**"You're going to escort me to dinner?"**

**"I am," he nodded.**

**"Very well, good sir, lead the way," Jewel laughed then they headed down to dinner.**

**#############################################################################################################**

**Kelly and Seth walked more around the garden when the private came out "Excuse miss, but dinner is ready."**

**"Oh, thank you, private-um...-"**

**"Jenkins."**

**Kelly smiled "Thank you, private Jenkins."**

**"You're welcome, ma'am," he said then walked away.**

**"Oh boy, is he gonna be my competion?"**

**Kelly chuckled "No. Besides, he's too afraid of my mom."**

**Seth laughed "Can't imagine why."**

**"What did happen at that cabin, Seth?" asked Kelly.**

**"Um...I think I'll let your mother tell you that. And I'm starving, so let's head for the food."**

**"All right," Kelly nodded "escort me will you?"**

**"Naturally." He took Kelly's arm in his then they headed inside "I gotta say though, I think dinner might be interesting tonight. Interesting good, I hope."**

**"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't hold your breath on it."**

**#############################################################################################################**

**Everyone got sat down for dinner. Cornwallis was at the head of the table with O'Hara to his left, then Jewel, then Kelly, Seth, Ban and Tavington on Cornwallis' right, then Bordon, and Wilkins. Everyone was eating and talking amongst themselves. Jewel was laughing to something O'Hara had told her. **

**"Ahem, I'm sorry, everyone," said Ban as he stood up and got everyone's attention at the table "But I feel the need to make a toast. To Jewel, for coming back to us safe and sound and for doing whatever she did to make it happen. Cheers."**

**Everyone raised their glasses "To Jewel."**

**Jewel smiled at everyone at the table "Thank you, Ban, although it really wasn't necessary."**

**"Nonsense. It's well deserved," said Ban.**

**"Well, if we are going to make toasts, then I shall make one. To my daughter, for not believing I was dead. To General O'Hara, for not giving up on me, and to Seth who if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldnt be here right now. Cheers."**

**"And if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have been kidnapped in the first place," said Tavington.**

**"That's enough, Will. I am alive because of Seth. He made a mistake, but he redeemed himself by helping me and helping General O'Hara because he was near death as well. Unlike some people at this table who just gave up on me because of some damned letter saying I was going to be killed and you just give up, so don't go trying to make him feel more horrible than a part of him already does or I will jump across this table and hit you."**

**Seth slightly smiled then cleared his throat "It's all right, Jewel. I understand his anger. I can't take all the credit anyway, because Jewel also saved my life and the General's."**

**"At the cabin?" asked Wilkins.**

**"Yes," Seth nodded.**

**Ban took a drink of his rum "What exactly happened at the cabin anyway?"**

**O'Hara and Seth both looked at Jewel who took a drink of her wine "I'm not sure it's really appropriate for dinner conversations. Trust me."**

**"Well, now I am intrigued. My lord, would you mind if she told us?" asked Ban.**

**"My lord, before you answer, it is gruesome," said Jewel taking another drink of her wine.**

**"I'm sure it's not that bad," said Cornwallis "please go ahead and tell us."**

**Jewel looked at O'Hara "Perhaps we should have more alcohol, just in case."**

**"Good idea," he cleared his throat and snapped his fingers for a waiter. He whispered in his ear then brought more drinks in. Then went back to leaning against the wall.**

**"All right," Jewel cleared her throat then finished her drink "I'll um...start from the beginning. After Quaid and Evan kidnapped me, Seth was the one who stood up for me. They were wanting to rape me and beat me right away, but he stopped them. Convinced them otherwise. Evan made a heavier advancement that night and was going to rape me for sure. He was...," she shifted uncomfortably "he rubbed his hand up my leg towards my...private area. Seth grabbed him and Evan punched him to the ground. Later, Seth put something in their drink and food to make them fall asleep, although we were hoping to kill him, but it didn't work. Anyway, Seth got me away from them and took me to this cabin for a week while he was nursing me back to health." Jewel looked to her brother "I had a fever, William. I had cuts and gashes and was in emotional pain, and Seth helped me back. Seth said I was in and out for that week and I had a dream that you found me, then when I realized it wasn't real, it was torture. Then after me moving around, O'Hara showed up beatin, bruised and soaking wet. Quaid and Evan found him and beat him up then tossed him in the creek. I helped him get back to health, then the next day, that's when Quaid and Evan showed up. They had tied Seth up and when I went to go look for him, that's when they hit me to the ground. O'Hara was trying to protect me as Quaid held a knife to my throat, but Evan threw him off the porch and kicked him over and over again. Quaid, took me into the cabin where he was planning on raping me, but what he didn't know was, I had a knife under my pillow that I was keeping thanks to Seth for protection. I knew it was only a matter of time before they found us and I was going to be ready. I killed him and then I cut off his head. After going outside, I found Evan taunting the General about what he was going to do to me. That's when I shot Evan with a pistol, again thanks to Seth for having it around, he fell and I threw Quaids head at him. After all is said and done, we took Evan inside and tied him to a table where I proceeded to torture him. I cut off his dick first, then his fingers, his arms, his toes, his legs, then his head and I put them in the bag. And to end this lovely story, we burned down the cabin and came back. That's it, in a nutshell. Cheers," she finished pouring herself another drink.**

**Ban gulped "You cut his-wow. Remind me to never and I mean never cross you, or...or...make advances towards you or anything. Bloody hell. Do we have anything stronger than rum around here?"**

**Jewel smiled "Told you it wasn't good for dinner conversations."**

**"Did she really do all that?" asked Tavington.**

**"Yes, she did, Colonel," said O'Hara. "Seth and I remained in the other room. Still makes me cringe, if I would have seen it done...well, I'd be in hiding."**

**Tavington looked at his sister who was finishing eating her meat then took a drink of her wine. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows.**

**Cornwallis shook his head "Well, now I can see why you said she'd be a valuable asset to the fight against the rebels. I may just reconsider your request, Miss Tavington. I'm afraid I must retire for the evening and I will see you all tomorrow. Good night."**

**"Night my lord," said everyone.**

**Jewel smiled to herself at Cornwallis' last statement. She may have a chance after all. She looked at her brother who was stroking his chin and staring at his glass. O'Hara moved his hand over on Jewel's under the table and held it. She gave a quick glance and smiled at him, as conversations started around the table again. After a few more hours, everyone started to disperse and head for bed. **

**"Night, mom," said Kelly.**

**"Night Kelly."**

**Seth went into the room a few doors down from Kelly. Before he went in, he turned to Jewel "Thanks for what you did for me back there. For standing up for me."**

**Jewel smiled then gave Seth a hug "That's what's friends are for. Good night, Seth."**

**"Good night."**

**O'Hara and Jewel headed to their room with Jewel going in first "All right, so are you sure you don't want me to take the couch? It is your room, I really wouldn't mind."**

**"No, Jewel, I'm sure," he said as he started to take his boots off. He got some extra blankets and set them up on the couch. Jewel took her boots off and other clothing then put her night gown on. She noticed that O'Hara kept his back turned to her the whole time. He was treating her like she had never been treated, with respect, she felt it was only right as he did the same. He walked over to her and gave her soft gentle kisses "Good night my love. Get some sleep."**

**"Good night, my dear. You as well."**

**Jewel crawled into bed as O'Hara climbed onto the couch. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. She was exhausted. O'Hara watched as she slept. She looked so peaceful. He smiled at her beauty then fell asleep.**

**#############################################################################################################**

**It was 3 a.m. when O'Hara woke up to groaning and whimpers. He tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness "Jewel?"**

**Jewel thrashed back and forth as she gripped the sheets "No! No! Please!" she cried.**

**"Jewel." O'Hara jumped off the couch and got on the bed next to Jewel as he tried to wake her.**

**She began to cry and thrashed even harder back and forth. "Jewel! Jewel, wake up! Love, you're having a nightmare."**

**Jewel thrust herself upwards gasping for air. "Easy, easy now. You're ok, it was just a nightmare." She gasped and shook as sweat dripped from her forehead. O'Hara touched her cheek making her look at him "You're ok. You're all right, it was just a nightmare. I'm here and you're safe." Jewel felt tears except her eyes. **

**"What kind of nightmare was it?"**

**Jewel shook her head "It wasn't really a nightmare. It was events that's happened to me when I was younger and previous ones all combined. They...they were happening all over again."**

**"What was it about?"**

**"My father. My past. Jack, Ethan, Elijah, that other bastard, Quaid, and Evan. All of them were there. They were taunting me, hurting me, hurting the ones I love and I couldn't stop them, I couldn't."**

**"Jewel, listen to me it was only a nightmare. Quaid and Evan are dead. You cut them into pieces...literally."**

**"I know," Jewel nodded "But the other bits. Bloody hell, I saw images that I had long forgotten about. I made myself forget and it all came back. O'Hara, my father hurt me a lot more than I was willing to remember."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**Jewel closed her eyes as the images of her dream came back. She shook as tears dropped from underneath her eyelids. After opening them back up she looked at O'Hara "He...he...molested me. Mom found out. One night, as I lay sleeping, he came into my room. Mom, must have been fake sleeping because she showed up, grabbed his arm using all her might and swung him away from me. She picked me up and tried to get out of the room, but father grabbed her, making her drop me. She tried to stop him, but he hit her. He hit her hard knocking her to the ground. I ran to help her, but he...grabbed me by my hair and threw me against the wall. I was knocked out. I woke up and I couldn't remember what happened, till just now. How could I forget that? My mother saved my life and I had forgotten. It wasn't my father who sent me away. It was her. She sent me away to protect me. But she couldn't send away my brother. My father wouldn't let her, he threatened to kill us all if she took both of us out of that wretched place. God, my brother suffered because of me."**

**"Jewel, no."**

**"Yes, he did. If she had sent him away-"**

**"Then you would have been beatin more and eventually raped. Jewel, if he molested you, it most likely would have led to rape and do you really think that your brother or mother would want that? I don't see eye to eye with your brother most of the time, but I know that he wouldn't have want you to suffer that way. You've been through enough. Way too much than anyone should have to go through. Do not blame yourself. Do you understand me?" **

**Jewel stared down at the covers.**

**"Hey, look at me," he said cupping her face in his hands "None of this is your fault and I won't have you blame yourself. All right? Don't blame yourself."**

**Taking a deep breath Jewel gave a nod "You're right. I know my mother wouldn't wish such things."**

**O'Hara laid back against the bed post and had Jewel snuggled against his bare chest and breathed a sigh of relief. He felt her tension loosen and he brought the sheet over him and cuddled together. "Exactly. And neither do I wish such things for you, but I do have a question for you that is somewhat off topic."**

**"It's fine by me. The previous topic is depressing. Not important."**

**"It is important, Jewel. You're important and I am so sorry that all that happened to you. It's not right. Does your brother know any of that?"**

**Jewel sighed "I don't think so. I'm surprised I remembered it. I was so young, but it's amazing the memories you can surpress and when they can come back unexpectedly."**

**"Are you going to tell him?"**

**Jewel was silent for a few minutes "I don't know. Do you think I should?"**

**"Only if you feel it is right and when you feel it is right to tell him. You'll know if and when the time is right, love."**

**She looked up at him and smiled. He bent head down and kissed her a tender loving kiss "I love you, Jewel. I won't be able to say those words enough."**

**"And I love you. I'm just sorry that you and I kind of started on...well a rocky start."**

**"All in the past. None of that matters to me anymore. Sure you slapped me and I know you can kill me," he laughed "But I love you all the same."**

**Jewel kissed him again "You said you had a question. What is it?"**

**"Remember earlier when I was asking if you could read me?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well, what do you see when you look at me or what do you read? How does one read someone?" he asked somewhat laughing.**

**Jewel smiled then sat up "Reading someone could mean different things for people, but for me, I read someone based on my feelings towards them, my instincts, and my deep intuition. It's not just the reading of someone's physical appearance, but trying to see the depths in their soul."**

**"All right and what do you read when you see me?"**

**"You have a good heart, regardless of how you try and resist it to people. I believe you try to follow the rules a bit too much, but you were most likely raised that way and afraid to consider the other. You're handsome to me on the physical plane."**

**"But not on the soul plane?"**

**Jewel smiled "Your soul is not handsome, but beautiful. Your soul reminds me of a beautiful forest. It's sturdy, strong, and always changing, but staying the same all at once. It's as pure as air, with you accepting the wisdom of others, such as me," she laughed as he did "your soul burns with passion as the fire, and it's untameable and emotional as the water during a sunset. You are beautiful, Charles. Inside and out."**

**O'Hara smiled "Thank you. You have no idea on how that makes me feel because it sounds exactly how I feel about you. You know, I do believe that's the first time I've heard you say my name. You say it so well."**

**"You think so?"**

**"Definitely."**

**Jewel smiled then leaned up closer to O'Hara and kissed him slowly. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and heard him groan at the back of his throat. She slid her hand down his chest seductively "Um...Jewel," he said breathlessly. She ended the kiss and pulled away but their foreheads were still touching "It's all right, I want you to. I want you to make love to me. I need you to make me feel safe," she moved her kisses to his neck then moved down to his collar bone. He sighed as she started to kiss down his chest then moved to his nipple gently licking and biting it making him moan. He ran his fingers through her hair, then lowered his hand under her chin bringing her back up to face him. Her face only a half a inch away "You will always be safe with me," he whispered then kissed her. He rolled her onto her back and slid her night gown slowly and sensually up her body. He kissed the inside of her legs as he slid up the night gown and brushed the back of her knee with his fingertip. Jewel groaned as he kissed the tender part of her stomach. She slid the night gown over her head then met her lips with his. He sighed as he entered her. He looked into her eyes "You are so beautiful and I love you with my body and my soul," he rested his head against hers "I am yours, Jewel. Forever." He kissed her passionately as he slowly moved within her. Never rough, just slow and gentle. He wanted her to climax first as he felt her nearing her peak, he moved faster within her making her groan making her dig her nails "Oh, Charles! Oh! Oh! Ah!" she wrapped her legs around his buttocks then came. O'Hara gripped the back of Jewel's hair as he came "Oh!" He groaned as he buried his face next to Jewel's head panting.**

**Jewel smiled to herself and kissed his shoulder "Told you that part of your soul was full of passion like fire."**

**He chuckled then raised his head up and looked at her then kissed her nose "I can say the same for you." He rolled off of her and bringing her back to laying against his chest then kissed the top of her head "I really didn't want to do that again. Well, I did, I just wanted-,"**

**"Shh," she said pressing her fingers to his lips making him smile "I know, but I want you all to myself, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week."**

**O'Hara smiled "365 days a year."**

**"That too," Jewel shared his smile.**

**He laughed, kissed Jewel, and held her. She felt safe once again as she cuddled against his warm body. She felt whole. They fell asleep in each others arms peacefully.**


	34. Mission granted

_**Chapter 34: Mission granted**_

** Jewel woke up to the sun hitting her in the face. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00 a.m then groaned. As she turned back, Jewel noticed that O'Hara wasn't in bed, but there was a white rose on the pillow with a note. Jewel smiled and bit her bottom lip as she grabbed the note and read it: **

_**Dearest Jewel, I didn't want to wake you. You slept so wonderfully, I couldn't bear to wake you. I needed to meet with Lord Cornwallis this morning , but I will see you at breakfast. I unfortunately will be in meetings most of the day after that. Feel free to go out and about (not that you needed my permission, I know), and enjoy the day. I love you, Jewel. **_

_**Always yours, Charles O'Hara."**_

** Jewel smiled as brought the rose and note close to her. She quickly got out of bed and got dressed then headed downstairs for breakfast leaving the note in a drawer and carrying the rose down with her. The only people that were at the table so far was O'Hara and Kelly who were talking and laughing. Both turned to the entry way to the kitchen and saw Jewel. "Hey mom!"**

** "Hey, Kelly, where's Seth?"**

** "He said he had to do something before he came in."**

** Jewel looked over to O'Hara who was smiling. She smiled back then cleared her throat as she sat next to him. Kelly looked from O'Hara to Jewel "Is there...something going on between the two of you?"**

** "Huh? No, of course, not Kelly. Why would you suggest something like that?" chuckled Jewel.**

** "Uh huh. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Kelly smiled. "Along with the giver of that rose you have there."**

** O'Hara cleared his throat as he smiled into his cup then looked at Jewel who was trying not to laugh.**

** "I knew it!" Kelly said.**

** "Shh," Jewel smiled.**

** "Yes, Kelly don't tell anyone, especially certain people around here, otherwise my life may end sooner than I had planned."**

** Kelly looked to make sure no one else was around "I doubt it matters now, but Major Bordon, told me the night you had gotten kidnapped that he was talking about asking you to marry him."**

** Jewel stopped midway of drinking her milk then sat the mug back down and sighed.**

** O'Hara rubbed his chin then the back of his neck.**

** "Doesn't matter now, Kelly. Bordon made his choice as I have made mine," she said then looked to O'Hara and smiled at him. Then went back to eating.**

** Kelly smiled at her mom and the General. She had a better feeling about him now than what she had before. Kelly believed this was the happiest she had seen her mom and wasn't about to let anything spoil it. "Well, I believe it's my right as your daughter," she saw Jewel look at her "to wish you both the best of luck and I think you two look good together."**

** "Thank you, Kelly," smiled Jewel. "It really means a lot."**

** "But, if you hurt my mom, General, I'll hurt you."**

** O'Hara chuckled then looked to Jewel "She is just like you."**

** Jewel laughed "Yes she is and that's what I keep hearing."**

** "Good morning," said Ban entering the kitchen with Wilkins.**

** "Morning," said Jewel. "Did you sleep well?"**

** "Hell, no," he said as he sat next to Jewel "I had to bunk with Wilkins here last night, who out of those whole fort, snores the loudest. Unbelievable. I'm so tired, I'll be lucky if I can eat."**

** "Ban, that was you snoring. You woke yourself up."**

** "Did not."**

** "Yes, he did," Wilkins gave a nod to Jewel.**

** "Boys, behave," said Jewel then looked towards the doorway and saw her brother and Bordon enter. She looked away then back across the table to Kelly.**

** Bordon sat down next Wilkins with Tavington beside him. They were waiting on Seth and Lord Cornwallis. **

** "Where the heck is, Seth? He should have been in here by now."**

** "Here I am," he said from the doorway.**

** "Seth, where have you-," Kelly gasped as he brought flowers out from behind his back "Oh my goodness. Where did you get these?" **

** "A friend of a friend knew a good florist, so I got some tips and got you these. I have no idea what any of them are, but they looked beautiful and smell wonderful."**

** "I don't care what they are," Kelly smiled "Thank you. They're beautiful."**

** Lord Cornwallis came walking in then everyone stood up "Good morning. What no flowers for me?"**

** "I'm sorry, my lord, I can go get some," said Seth.**

** Cornwallis laughed "I'm joking dear boy, please sit. Ah, Miss Tavington you have a rose. Did Seth give that to you?"**

** "No my lord, a uh...a wonderful person did."**

** "Ah, a secret. I shall ask no more."**

** Jewel held O'Hara's hand under the table as he smoothed her fingers with his. **

** Tavington looked at the two of them and couldn't help but notice how something was a bit off. They were spending a lot of time together. He shook it off then cleared his throat "So, tell me, Seth, this friend of a friend of yours, they wouldn't happen to be rebels would they?"**

** Seth looked from Tavington to Jewel then back to him "Actually no, Colonel, they're not. Not everyone is a rebel."**

** "Right," Tavington scoffed "and I suppose next your going to say that you aren't trying to get into my niece's knickers with all your phony niceness?"**

** "Will, that's enough," said Jewel. "What's wrong with you?"**

** Tavington shook his head and sighed "I apologize, Seth. I'm just tired and on edge."**

** "I understand. But I still wish to answer your question. I care for, Kelly. Deeply," he looked over at her "she makes me feel like no other woman has felt. I know we're young, but you can't help who you care about or who you love. You're not supposed to. Life's too short and I don't intend on wasting my life. I'm gonna make it count."**

** Jewel smiled "A short life and a merry one."**

** Seth looked over at her and gave a nod "Captain Black Bart Roberts."**

** "Was a good motto. Still is. We all will die one day, could be any day, the point is to make it worthwhile and have it be merry, otherwise, why the hell live?"**

** Ban nodded as he held his fork in his hand "What she said."**

** An hour later, after Seth and Kelly had went outside, Cornwallis cleared his throat "Well, General O'Hara, we should get the meetings with the other Generals."**

** "Yes, my lord."**

** "I am going to head out as well. I'll walk you gentlemen out," said Jewel as she stood up and walked after them.**

** Tavington dropped his fork on his plate then rubbed his eyes.**

** "Problem, Colonel?" asked Wilkins.**

** "Does it seem to anyone else, that my sister and the General seem to be best pals now? I mean, she was nearly almost killing him everytime he entered the room and now...it's not like that. They're nice to each other. I hate it. It was more humorous when she wanted to kill him."**

** Ban laughed "That it was. I don't know, Tav. Maybe they reached a common ground. As Jewel says 'Things Change."**

** "Yes, well, I'm not particulary fond of this change. I'm telling you, something is going on."**

** "And you're going find out what it is?" asked Bordon as he noticed Tavington get up.**

** "That's exactly what I'm going to do," he said then walked out of the room.**

** "Never a dull moment around here anymore," said Ban as he laid his head down.**

**#############################################################################################################**

** Before Cornwallis and O'Hara left, Jewel was able to get a quick kiss from him then went to walk down to the creek where she spots Kelly and Seth kissing then clears her throat making them both jump.**

** Kelly stammered "Oh, mom. Hi. I was just-"**

** "Let me guess, you were telling his lips a secret?"**

** "Um...," Kelly stalled.**

** Seth spoke "I'm sorry, Jewel. It just kinda happened." He noticed she was still staring at him "Please don't kill me."**

** Jewel laughed "I won't kill you, unless of course you do what I told you not to."**

** "And what was said?" asked Kelly.**

** "Mainly that if I break your heart, I die," said Seth as he looked at Kelly.**

** "Oh. All right. That's natural."**

** Jewel smiled "Hey, you know there is a mulberry tree around here. Why don't you two go get some for later?"**

** Seth nodded "Sounds good. Work for you?" he asked looking at Kelly.**

** Kelly smiled as Jewel handed her a basket "Definitely," she said.**

** As they walked away holding hands, Jewel couldn't help but smile for them.**

** "I wish I was their age," said Tavington walking up behind her. She looked at her brother then rolled her eyes turning back around facing away from him.**

** "Jewel, please don't do this anymore. I can't bear you hating me."**

** "I don't hate you, I would just love nothing more than to bash your head into a tree. That's all."**

** "I can do that. If that is what it takes to get you to talk to me again, I'll do it. Just point to the biggest tree and I'll dive into it head first."**

** Jewel rubbed her eyes then sat down on a rock. Three minutes went by before Jewel broke the silence and spoke up "Why did you give up on me?"**

** "A part of me didn't. I still sent patrols out for you."**

** "You know damn well what I mean, William. Why did **_**you**_** you give up on looking for me?"**

** Tavington sighed as he sat next to her "This is no excuse, but it is the reason. I was terrified, Jewel. I knew these men were intending to kill you and rape you. I was completely helpless when Jack and the others hurt you before. I was afraid of finding you dead, and you would be naked after being raped or mutilated, or both. I blame myself for that happening to you once. I guess I kept trying to wake up from a dream that I knew wasn't one. I'm sorry, Jewel. I know there is no amount of sorries that I can say to you to make you forgive me, but I do love you and I'm sorry for the hell you've been through because of me."**

** "I don't blame you for the shit that has been happening to me, to us. I blame whoever that has been doing this. The planning. The orchestrating."**

** "You don't think it's Martin?"**

** Jewel shook her head "I know it's not him. It's not even, Jack. It's someone else and when Quaid and Evan were holding me hostage, I thought I saw someone, but they were too far away and it was too dark, but it's someone we know. I can feel it."**

** "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. By the way, Bordon asked me to give you this letter."**

** "Burn it," said Jewel.**

** "Jewel."**

** "No, William, I don't want it. I still care for him, but not like I used to."**

** Tavington nodded "You've found someone else? Haven't you?"**

** "You could say that. Or rather he found me. Bordon moved on in a hurry since I might have been dead, so what the hell."**

** "Uh huh," said Tavington as he cleared his throat "And do you love this other man?"**

** Jewel sighed "William, stop with the questions before I scream."**

** "Funny, that's what I wanted to do when I heard you wanting to join the war."**

** "Here we go," Jewel said as she tilted her head back.**

** "Well, what'd you expect?"**

** "I don't know. For you to back me up?" Jewel looked back at him.**

** "Oh yes, and put you in more danger? Let me think. No."**

** "You didn't think long enough on that, William. You won't even give me a chance. I know you worry about me, but I feel the same about you. Too many people want us dead. And I do mean us."**

** "You're not safe if you're with me, Jewel."**

** Jewel sighed then turned to her brother who was looking at her "You forget. I'm not safe without you either."**

** This made Tavington lean back a little and looked back at Jewel.**

** "You know I'm right, don't you?" she asked.**

** He bit his lip then gave a slight nod.**

** "Will," she turned completely around facing him "Neither one of us will be safe until the war is over and the people that are after us are dead and I will not my past destroy you. I will not. No matter what you say. So, you have two choices and you won't like either of them. You can either take me with you every now and then on a mission, skirmish, whatever you want to call it or I will just follow you then go my own way. Your decision."**

** Tavington took a deep breath "Well, I actually came down here to ask you something. As much as I hate it, you're right, and apparently Lord Cornwallis seems to think you should go with us once to see what happens, meaning confusing the enemy or whatever else you can pull off."**

** Jewel smiled "When do we go?"**

** "Two hours from now. It'll be Bordon, four others, you and myself. Just a routine thing."**

** "Gets me out of the fort though," she smiled.**

** "And gets me one step closer to having a heart attack."**

** Jewel looked over as Kelly and Seth were walking back. She looked at the basket and was completely full. "Wow. Is there anything left on the tree?"**

** "There is some...but that's only because they were too up high for me to climb up and get them."**

** "I see you two haven't killed each other at least," said Kelly referring to Jewel and her brother.**

** "I'm going on a routine mission with, William later, but I want you to stay here. All right?"**

** "Yes, mom, I will stay here and be bored," she smiled then headed back to the Fort with Seth. **

** Jewel stood up and looked at her brother "See you in a couple of hours." She started to walk away, but stopped and turned back around "Oh, by the way, I need a sword and a pistol, please," she finished then walked away.**

** Tavington sighed and laid his hands on his knees "This is a really bad idea. I can feel it." He shook his head then walked back to the fort.**


	35. A husband's revenge

_**Chapter 35: A husband's revenge**_

** An hour later, Jewel and O'Hara were talking about her leaving on the mission. The odds didn't look good.**

** "What do you mean 'no'?" asked Jewel crossing her arms.**

** O'Hara sighed "I thought it was pretty clear. I mean no. I'm not about to let you leave."**

** Jewel shook her head "I don't understand. You backed me up with Lord Cornwallis, so what's this about?"**

** "I don't like it. I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing. Lisen, Jewel, I promised you, I'd keep you safe and I can't do that if you're not here. I wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to you."**

**"Love, it's only a routine mission. We'll leave, check things out or whatever it is they do, and we'll be back."**

** O'Hara sat down on the bed "It's a military operation. Trust me, nothing ever goes according to plan."**

** "Things do when I'm around," Jewel said smiling.**

** Sighing, he rubbed his eyes.**

** Jewel could tell that he really was worried. She walked over to him, put her arm around his neck and sat on his lap. He looked at her with fear in his eyes. She rested her hand on his cheek "Charles, I'll be fine. I'll come home later and I'll tell you how boring everything was. It'll be exciting," she kissed him softly.**

** He rested his forehead against hers and held her tight "Promise me you'll come back."**

** "Charles."**

** "Just promise me. Please."**

** Jewel sighed "I promise. You have nothing to worry about, really. I'm going to be fine. All right? I love you."**

** O'Hara kissed Jewel "And I love you."**

** There was a knock at the door. **

** "Come in," said O'Hara. **

** It was private Jenkins "I'm sorry, Miss, but Colonel Tavington said to find you and to let you know they are ready to go."**

** "On my way. Thank you."**

** The private bowed out of the room. Jewel smiled and gave O'Hara a long passionate kiss "I love you, Charles and I'll be back later. Make sure, Ban, doesn't eat all the food," she said as she stood up.**

** "All right. I'll make sure. I love you, Jewel."**

** "And I love you." She blew him a kiss then she walked out the door.**

** O'Hara placed a hand over his mouth as the door shut. He had never been so afraid for anyone in his life. He knew the risks they were taking and what could go wrong "This must be how wives feel when their husbands leave and now I know the fear and the worry that all of them feel." He walked to the window where he could see Jewel and the others sitting on their horses. She gave a quick glance at the window and smiled. He smiled back, but behind it was fear. **

** Tavington gave the order and they rode out of the fort. O'Hara gulped down a hard knot in his throat "Be careful, Jewel."**

** Kelly came into the room making O'Hara turn to her "You let her go?" He sighed looking back out the window.**

**#############################################################################################################**

** "Well, that was fun," said Jewel sarcastically as she started to put her hair back while sitting on a rock in the creek as her brother was shaving.**

** "I told you it was only routine," he laughed. "It's as boring as boring can be. Which is why I asked you to come along and the same goes for Lord Cornwallis.**

** "You're evil," Jewel said as she flung water at him.**

** "Ah, thank you. Was just about to wash that spot." Tavington sighed then looked at his sister "We uh...need to talk."**

** "About what?"**

** "About-"**

** "To arms! To arms!" Bordon shouted from on top of the hill.**

** Tavington and Jewel stood up and saw rebels heading their way.**

** "Bloody hell," Jewel whispered to herself.**

** Tavington headed up the hill as he saw one of his men get shot "Stay here." He ran to his horse and got his pistols out of their holsters. **

** Jewel ran up the hill and shot the nearest rebel. She pulled out her sword as another rebel ran to her, blocked his hit then stabbed him. She looked around as men on both sides were falling down dead. Jewel saw Bordon fighting Martin's son. Gabriel, she thought. She ran as fast as she could as she saw Gabriel grab a knife out of his boot then spotted the reverend heading for Bordon's back. Jewel screamed as she slammed into Bordon with all her might knocking him down out of the way, but hitting his head on a rock. She felt a force hit her in the back and a severe pain going into her gut.**

** "Jewel!" Tavington yelled.**

** She gasped and gripped Gabriel's jacket as she looked at his eyes in pain. He hesitated then dug the knife in Jewel again making her groan. He pulled the knife out making her cry out then dropped it. Jewel dropped to her knees then fell to the ground holding her stomach. She saw her brother shoot the reverend and saw him tossing the gun to Gabriel while Tavington was still loading.**

** Jewel groaned "Gabriel, don't! Please!"**

** Gabriel pointed the bayonet at her brother as he was lowering his pistol to fire, but before he could, Gabriel pulled the trigger first hitting Tavington.**

** "No!"Jewel cried. She saw her brother fall to the ground "William!" she sobbed. "Will!"**

** Gabriel turned to Jewel then saw the knife laying inches away from her where he dropped it. She tried to reach it first, but was unsuccessful. "Gabriel, please. He's my brother. Don't do this."**

** Gabriel nodded "Then now you'll know how it will feel, to lose a brother. To watch him die in front of you. An eye for an eye. He murdered my wife too. Did you know that? Burned her alive in a church, but I'm willing to bet you heard about that, didn't you? And still you protect him."**

** "He's my brother! I would do anything to protect him!"**

** "And look where it's gotten you. Look where all of them have gotten you. Raped, beat, hit, and now bleeding." He squatted down before Jewel and pointed the knife at her throat "I could kill you."**

** "Then do it," Jewel shook in pain "But leave my brother alone."**

** Gabriel sniffed "Sorry, can't do that." He stood up then walked over to Tavington "I'm going to kill him like my father killed one of those 20 men. Constant stabbing."**

** Jewel winced "Gabriel! No! Please!" She groaned in pain "Don't! I'm begging you, don't!" She could see Gabriel standing over her brothers body, but through blurred tears. Jewel felt herself getting weaker and felt the taste of blood in her mouth. She heard a yell then passed out.**

** After killing Gabriel, Tavington ran over to his sister who's face was pointing towards the ground. "Jewel?" He gently turned her over then saw her wound and blood dripping out of her mouth "Oh God! Jewel? Jewel, wake up. Come on, baby girl, open your eyes for me." He checked for a pulse. It was very weak, but it was there. He smoothed her hair then saw Bordon coming around "Bordon, I need your help."**

** Bordon looked over at Jewel on the ground then everything flooded back. He ran to her other side and saw the knife wound "Oh god, Jewel. You saved my life. Damn it, you shouldn't have done it. How bad is it?"**

** "I can't tell," said Tavington, "But we need to get out of here and get her back to the fort."**

** Bordon nodded.**

** Tavington picked her up and made their way back. Luckily along the way, a man stopped with a carriage and picked them up and headed for the fort. Tavington, Bordon and Jewel were in the back. He kept pressure on the wound as he held her "I am so sorry, Jewel. God, I'm sorry," he kissed her head and closed his eyes "Don't die. Don't die. I knew something was going to go wrong, I am so sorry," he let out a quiet sob.**

** Bordon looked at Jewel and shook his head as tears began to fall from his eyes. He felt sick to his stomach "Hang on, Jewel. Hang on," he said as he held her hand.**

** Tavington looked to the sky as he took a breath then laid his head against his sisters "Please, don't die."**

**#############################################################################################################**

** "There's something wrong. They should have been back by now," said Wilkins. Kelly looked up at him with worry. Ban noticed this then smiled and elbowed Wilkins in the stomach "He's just ranting, Kelly. Ignore him. I do. Or at least I try."**

** Wilkins gave Ban a look then coughed and shook his head. He straightened up then looked to the window and saw O'Hara standing there watching out. He turned to Ban "He's been standing at that window for hours."**

** Ban nodded "Well, maybe, Tav is right. Maybe there is something between them."**

** "Maybe."**

** Kelly kept silent as she overheard them knowing they were right. She looked at O'Hara. He was worried and so was she. As he looked through the window, he saw a carriage approaching through the gates "Oh my god."**

** "What?" asked Kelly.**

** Everyone turned to the door as it opened with Jewel being carried in by Tavington who was taking her to the doctor. O'Hara had seen Jewel's face as her head was facing towards him over Tavington's arm and he noticed there was blood coming from her mouth. He followed them down the hallway to the infirmary.**

** "I need to be in there!" shouted Tavington.**

** "I'm sorry, Colonel you need to be out here and let us work," said Doctor Pegg.**

** O'Hara walked to Tavington "What happened?"**

** He had his palms against the door and had his head hung between his arm "Ambush. It was one of Martin's sons."**

** O'Hara clenched his jaw "The ghost? The man that you pissed off, one of his sons stabbed, Jewel. If she dies-"**

** "What the hell do you care? Huh? She means nothing to you. What's your deal, General?"**

** "I do not have to explain myself to anyone, especially you."**

** "Really?" Tavington clenched his jaw "Well, let me tell you something, don't you threaten me. If my sister dies, it will be on you. Not me. You convinced Lord Cornwallis to have her help."**

** "And you asked her to go, so if the fault is mine, it's yours as well."**

** "And mine," said Bordon walking up. "She pushed me out of the way, General, and took a knife to the stomach. She saved my life. Believe me, I never would have asked her to do that."**

** O'Hara gulped as he looked at the door, hearing the doctors and surgeons give each other orders to save Jewel's life. He feared for her, but at the same time couldn't help but wonder if she wanted Bordon back or she just saved his life because she still cared for him. He shook off the thought. As long as she survived, he didn't care. All O'Hara wanted was Jewel to be all right. He headed to his quarters then sat on the bed. He looked to where Jewel was sleeping earlier that day on the bed and remembered her smile, her laugh as they lay together. Tears began to fall from his eyes. His emotions were overwhelming, he got up and grabbed a book off the nightstand and threw it against the wall "I knew it!" He sobbed as he fell back onto the bed "I knew it," he sobbed and rested his face in his hands.**

** Kelly quietly opened the door and saw O'Hara on the bed crying. She had been crying with her uncle before and was heading back to her room, but stopped when she heard the commotion from his room. Sighing, she shut the door then walked over and sat by him. She wrapped her arm in his as she laid her head on his shoulder "It's not your fault."**

** O'Hara sniffed "Yes it is, Kelly. I let her go. I knew it was a bad idea, it felt-it felt wrong and I let her go. I convinced Lord Cornwallis and I let her go and now she may die and her death will be on me. I absolutely love your mother and I am terribly sorry for how I treated you and her in the beginning. There is no amount of apologizing I can do to make it right."**

** Kelly sighed "It's in the past and I know she loves you too. Regardless of her saving Major Bordon, she's in love in with you and only you."**

** There was a knock at the door.**

** "Who is it?" asked Kelly.**

** "It's Doctor Pegg."**

** O'Hara wiped his eyes "Come in."**

** The doctor walked in still somewhat covered in blood.**

** "How is she?" asked O'Hara.**

** The doctor sighed "General, to be honest, it doesn't look good. The wound was very deep, most likely because it looked like she was stabbed twice. We've done all we can as doctors. The rest is up to her. We should know for sure in 24 hours or so. You may go down and see her. Colonel Tavington was having a breakdown, so we gave him something to calm him. There's only two allowed in at a time for now, so if you wish to go, you may."**

** O'Hara nodded "Thank you, doctor."**

** The doctor gave a nod and left the room.**

** O'Hara turned to Kelly "Let's go see your mom."**

** Kelly nodded then they headed down to see Jewel.**


	36. Healing Process

_**Chapter 36: Healing process**_

** O'Hara went in to see Jewel as Kelly was going to go check up on her uncle and so that O'Hara would have time alone with her mother. He quietly shut the door after entering. After taking a deep breath, he turned around and saw Jewel in the bed resting. There were at least 20 candles burning which made seeing easier. He walked to the side of the bed and looked down at Jewel and covered his mouth with his hand to keep from falling apart. She could die and there was nothing he could do. She was very pale and looked extremely weak. O'Hara gulped to gain his composure then pulled up a chair and sat down. As he grabbed her hand and held it, he noticed how cold her skin even was. He looked up at her as a tear escaped his eye "Jewel...I am so sorry. I love you so much, and I let you go on that damned mission and you nearly got killed. I had this awful feeling about the whole thing and I should have known." He looked at her face again then let out a sob and laid his head on her hand "I'm so sorry," he cried. "Please come back to me, I can't lose you."**

** Almost as if on reflex of hearing him, Jewel began to slowly and weakly flutter her eyes open. She looked down at O'Hara and saw that he was crying. She brushed her fingers against his cheek making him look up quickly "Jewel?"**

** "Hey, handsome," she smiled weakly.**

** O'Hara smiled as tears fell from his eyes. He sat on the bed next to her and gave a slight kiss on the lips "The doctors said...said that you might not have come out of it."**

** "Yes, well, they don't know how stubborn I can be. Can't get rid of me that easily," she smiled and rested her hand on his cheek "You look terrible," she joked.**

** O'Hara chuckled and nodded "But you look beautiful," he sniffed. "Do you remember what happened?"**

** Jewel nodded weakly "I think so. Um...Gabriel, Martin's son and other rebels came for us. They killed everyone." She shook her head "Oh my god. Will!"**

** "He's all right," O'Hara reassured her. "He had a flesh wound, but he's fine. Bordon is as well, besides the bump on his head from falling onto a rock or something."**

** Jewel nodded "I shoved him out of the way."**

** "You saved his life."**

** "I suppose I did."**

** O'Hara sighed "You think you have nine lives or something?"**

** "Hmm, that's a good thought. Maybe I do," she smiled. She saw him smile a little too then hung his head "What's wrong?"**

** He shook his head and sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck then looked back at Jewel "I thought I was going to lose you. That's all and I don't think I could bear it if I did. Especially since I am partially blamed for all of this."**

** "Don't. Don't you dare blame yourself for this, Charles. I would have went whether you said I could or not, and you know that. You and my brother both, need to stay away from the guilt goblin, because it's not your fault and it's not his fault. I chose to go. I chose to push Bordon out of the way. Granted, I thought I would get out of the way before Gabriel ran the knife in me, but needless to say I was wrong, but I couldn't let Bordon take the hit. Regardless that he has been a complete and utter bastard, I couldn't let him die like that."**

** O'Hara gulped "Does that mean you still love him?"**

** "I care for him still in a way."**

** He turned away fearing she was going to say more.**

** Jewel tilted her head then sighed "Charles, look at me."**

** He still faced away from her.**

** "Charles. Look at me." He turned around facing her. "A part of me still cares for Bordon, but not in the way that you are fearing. You're the one I am with now. You're the one that I am utterly in love with. Only you. Please don't doubt that. I know that that you were fearing that I was going to go back to Bordon, but it's not so. Do not doubt of the love that I have for you and only you. All right?"**

** O'Hara nodded "All right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you."**

** "Well, I don't blame you. I can understand how it may seem, but you are the love of my life. I haven't felt the way I do when I am around you with anyone else and that's a compliment."**

** He rubbed Jewel's hand "All in all, how are you feeling?"**

** Jewel gave a slight shrug "Not bad for being stabbed...twice...in the same spot...on the same day and by the same bloody person. Am I due for a holiday now?"**

** O'Hara chuckled "Any time you want one, you got it."**

** "All right, let's go," said Jewel.**

** "I meant more in terms of a week or so."**

** "Buzzkill," she sighed.**

** He smiled then kissed her hand "I love you."**

** "I love you too," Jewel smiled then looked past him and out the window "Full moon tonight. Beautiful." She closed her eyes and sighed.**

** O'Hara looked out the window at the moon then sighed as he felt an overwhelming feeling for something he really wanted to do "Jewel?"**

** "Hmm?"**

** "Would you say that you're in the right state of mind, right now?"**

** Jewel raised her eyebrows then opened her eyes "Well, I'm not crazy right now, at least I don't think. Why?"**

** He let out a shaky sigh then reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a box.**

** "What's that?" Jewel asked, barely being able to see the box.**

** He leaned forward with the box then opened the lid, revealing a ring. "It's a claddagh ring. It was my mothers. My mother was part Irish and my father was British."**

** "It's beautiful," Jewel looked at it.**

** The ring was white gold, with a amethyst heart and diamonds surrounding it. She smiled as the moonlight hit it making it sparkle "It's amazingly beautiful. I love amethyst. It's my birthstone."**

** "I know. Which is why it makes complete sense. Jewel, my mother once told me that one day I would find a woman to give this to, a woman who I would deeply love and wanted to spend my whole life with." He stood up from the bed then got down on one knee making Jewel gasp "Jewel Tavington, I love you with all my heart, my soul, and every fiber of my being. I promise to love you in this life and the next, forever. I want you to be the one who I wake up to every morning, be the last face I see before I fall asleep, and the one I want to grow old with. You are my sun, that keeps me warm, my ocean that brings tranquility into my life, you are the air in which I breathe, and my world that gives me a reason to live. Will you, Jewel Tavington, do me the extraordinary honor in becoming my wife?"**

** Jewel sniffed as tears of happiness came rolling down her cheeks then she looked at him and smiled "Yes," she laughed. "Yes, I'll marry you."**

** O'Hara chuckled, took the ring out of the box, and slipped it on her left ring finger with the heart pointing away from her "This means when the heart is pointed away from the wearer that the wearer is engaged, then the day of our wedding day, I'll turn it around and the heart will face you which will indicate that you are married." He pushed it down her finger and smiled "It's a perfect fit. My mother always said that the ring would fit perfectly on my future wife. Looks like she was right."**

** "Mother's always are," Jewel smiled.**

** "Yes, that they are." He kissed her gently on the lips.**

** "Here, lay next to me."**

** "Is that wise?" he asked.**

** "Who cares about wise? Just lay next to me."**

** He sighed, let out a snicker, then got comfortable under the sheets next to Jewel "You're going to boss me around a lot aren't you?"**

** Jewel leaned against his shoulder "You like it," she sighed.**

** "Frightening enough, I do," he said then kissed her. **

** She leaned her head on his shoulder and they held hands.**

** "Are you sure you don't need any more pain medicine?"**

** "Probably couldn't hurt as a extra bonus, but you are my main healing medicine, Charles, and you've just made me the happiest woman in the whole world."**

** "As you have made me the happiest man in the whole world," he said smoothing her hand.**

** Jewel sighed "Now all we have to do is solve some problems and eliminate the others."**

** "Such as?"**

** "Well, we have to deal with my brother, Lord Cornwallis, the war, Jack and his goons, and Benjamin Martin, other than all those, things should be easy."**

** "Uh huh. Do we have a plan for all of this?"**

** Jewel paused. "Nope."**

** "I suppose our first problem will be your brother. Or really my problem is to keep him from killing me."**

** "Well, you could change your mind," said Jewel looking up at him.**

** "Ha, there is no way that is going to happen. I'm going to marry you. You're stuck with me," he smiled.**

** She smiled back at him "Sounds like paradise to me."**

** O'Hara leaned down and kissed her slowly, as the kiss began to deepen, Jewel groaned in pain.**

** "What is it?" he asked in alarm.**

** "Ugh, I'm sorry," she groaned "It's the damn wound. If I never get stabbed again, I'll be extremely happy. I'm really sorry, Charles."**

** "Jewel, I'll have the rest of my life to kiss you. You have nothing to be sorry about." He sighed "You know, I really can't get over on how much I love you."**

** Jewel sighed and looked away.**

** "What's wrong?"**

** "What about...what about kids? I mean, the doctor said that I most likely won't be able to have any children. Are you sure I'm what you want?"**

** O'Hara kissed her head then laid his on top of hers "Jewel, let me see your left hand."**

** She moved her hand over towards him and rested it on her lap. He stroked her ring finger and the ring itself "Jewel, I love you. If you are able to have children, that's great, if not that's all right too. I'm in love with you for who you are not whether you can you can have any more children. Besides, don't rule out the possibility for children, because even though they say you can't have them, doesn't mean a thing. Doctors aren't always right, even if they like to think that they are."**

** "Got that right," Jewel said closing her eyes.**

** "You should get some more sleep."**

** "Ah, it's overrated."**

** "Hardly," said O'Hara as he kissed her head again.**

** "You must be tired too. You should get some sleep."**

** "You first," he said.**

** "Why me first?"**

** "Because I like watching you sleep," he smiled at her.**

** "Likewise," Jewel yawned.**

** O'Hara chuckled "Go to sleep."**

** "After you."**

** "You are so stubborn," he smiled.**

** Jewel sighed "Yes, I am," she smiled then looked up at him "Are you going...to um...stay in here tonight?"**

** "Yes, I am. All night and every night."**

** "What about my brother?"**

** O'Hara looked at the nightstand "Well, I have my pistol and sword here next to the bed and if I fail to defend to myself, well, you're worth dying for," he snuggled his head against hers as he leaned back against the bed.**

** "As you are to me," she let out a relaxing sigh.**

** A few minutes later, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have a child with her. He'd help raise, Kelly of course, but it crossed his mind about children, but he meant what he said. All he needed was Jewel and her daughter. Everything else was nothing compared to them. Then other thoughts began to plague his mind. What of Jack and the others. He knew they wouldn't stop until Jewel and her brother are dead or they themselves dead. He looked down at her again and stroked her hair. After letting a big sigh, then kissed Jewel's head then rested his head on hers and fell asleep.**


End file.
